


Совсем неромантичная история

by Fridanes



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridanes/pseuds/Fridanes
Summary: Название: Совсем неромантичная историяАвтор: FridanesБета: Incognit@Муза/тыкатель палочкой/махатель помпонами: Delirious ladyФандом:  ОриджПейринг: Гриша\ВалентинРейтинг: NС-17 по-любомуЖанр: ну точно не драма. Флафф, романтика. Я бы написала, что это русреал, но вы же знаете российские реалии, гы.Самарри:– Я не по этому делу.– Мне, знаешь ли, тоже девушки нравятся!Или как два натурала решили жить долго и счастливо.Предупреждение: Условный город Энск  – миллионник.  Все совпадения имен, названий или образов случайны. Клянусь пушистым хвостом!Обоснуй встретился со Здравым Смыслом. Они дунули, оценили и решили оставить меня в покое.  Матчасть натягивала, как сову на глобус. В общем, все как обычно - чешу кинки.





	1. Chapter 1

Валентин видел, что Юля уже совершенно не горела желанием грызть гранит науки. Она всё чаще теребила волосы, собранные в длинный хвост, а её взгляд охотнее скользил по стенам, чем устремлялся в учебник. Ребенок устал. Что ж, три часа разбора химических формул доконают кого угодно. Валентин сжалился:  
      – Думаю, на сегодня достаточно. Самостоятельно выучишь все двадцать аминокислот, хорошо?  
      Юля сразу заулыбалась и с облегчением отодвинула тетрадь.  
      – Может все-таки чай?  
      На чай – то с пирожками, то с печеньем – она зазывала его с тем же упорством, с каким Валентин пытался донести до неё тонкости строения белковых молекул.  
      – Спасибо, Юленька, но мне до дома долго добираться. Скажи лучше, ты уверена, что тебе нужны ещё занятия?  
      – Конечно! Я ничего не понимаю без вас!  
      На Валентина смотрели большие грустные глаза. До Кота в Сапогах из «Шрека» Юля не дотягивала совсем чуть-чуть. Пришлось прикинуться сухарем.  
      – Хорошо, значит, в пятницу в шесть. Годится?  
      – Да! – Девушка засияла. – Вот, возьмите! – она протянула деньги.  
      Валентин спрятал купюры в карман пошел в прихожую одеваться. Юля топталась рядом. Не выходя из образа строго учителя (а что делать? Дети – как собаки, моментально чувствуют слабину), Валентин ещё раз наказал:  
      – Выучи аминокислоты. Спрошу всё до последнего атома.  
      – Ага. Значит, вы придете ещё?  
      – Приду. Если что – я на связи. До свиданья.  
      – Угу, до свиданья...  
      Юля так и стояла в дверях, пока Валентин спускался по лестнице.  
      Гонорар за такое репетиторство вызывал чувство неловкости, но есть хотелось больше. Так что Валентин в очередной раз пообещал себе, что расшибется, но заставит девчонку сдать все естественные науки на отлично.  
      Юлина мать сказала, что та сама потребовала репетитора. В первый же день Юля проявила удивительную усидчивость и желание заниматься, а ещё – прекрасное понимание предмета. Если бы все были такими. Однако в последнее время этот милейший во всех отношениях ребенок проявлял далеко не детский интерес к своему репетитору. Правда, слава Макаронному Монстру, дальше долгих взглядов и попыток накормить и напоить девушка не шла.  
      Будучи достаточно самоуверенным, Валентин вполне допускал мысль, что она влюбилась. Благо стильно выбеленный хаер, миловидная физиономия (а ведь было дело, что в возрасте Юли он страдал по поводу недостаточно волевого подбородка и чересчур девчачьих черт) и образ интеллигентного анимешника нравился девушкам.  
      Хотя в моменты острого воспаления рудиментов скромности Валентин полагал, что Юле просто нужен друг. Ведь за все время мобильный телефон ни разу не прервал их занятий, не то что у двух других его подопечных. Там то эсэмэска, то срочные вызовы. Приходилось напоминать, что они тратят не только время Валентина, но и свои деньги. Хотя какие свои у школоты?  
       А вот Валентин зарабатывал – и даже неплохо для студента. Причем не просто зарабатывал, а самостоятельно оплачивал учебу на факультете естественных наук. Она-то и пожирала весь основной доход от канала на YouTube, который нежданно-негаданно начал приносить деньги. Однако и расходы на его ведение были немаленькие. Поэтому вместо нормальной квартиры приходилось снимать комнату, да еще впрячься в репетиторство.  
      К сожалению, естественные науки мало интересовали будущих абитуриентов. Спрос в основном был на дополнительные занятия по английскому, реже по русскому и математике. Химия, физика, а тем более биология с географией особой популярностью не пользовались. Ничего, ближе к сессии повалят заказы на курсовые, будет проще. А пока Валентин решил наслаждаться тем, что есть.  
      Он вдохнул грудью морозный весенний воздух. Хорошо. Нет, правда, хорошо. Ветер, задувавший с утра во все щели, забиравшийся под куртку, несмотря на двойную застежку, утих. Солнце уже спряталось за высотками. Сумерки придавали ничем не примечательному при дневном свете району своеобразное очарование. Панельные пятиэтажки раздражали своей обыденностью любого эстета, но поскольку Валентин эстетом себя не считал, то дома, пытающиеся спрятаться за голыми ветками вымахавших вровень крышам деревьев, в неверном свете редкого уличного освещения казались ему почти уютными.  
      Спальный район. Район, где люди просто живут. Утром сонные они бредут на остановки, чтобы с пересадкой добраться до своих заводов и офисов. А вечером возвращаются в свои квартиры. Спать.  
      Мимо торопливо прошел мужчина. Тоже, наверно, спешит домой. К жене, к детям. Или к телевизору, а может – засядет в интернете играть в танчики. Валентин сам был равнодушен к этой игре, предпочитая стратегии. Правда, он давно не играл. Времени практически не было. Четыре пары, потом несся к одному из оболтусов, благо, двое жили в его районе, оставлял там кучу сил и нервов, зато приобретал опыт. Вечерами готовился к завтрашним занятиям и падал в постель.  
      Сегодня он вернётся хорошо, если часам к одиннадцати вечера. Юля жила на другом конце города. И если бы девочка оказалась такой же лентяйкой, как и остальные, Валентин забил бы на деньги. Все-таки мотаться на другой берег, еще с пересадкой – неоправданная потеря времени.  
      Хорошо, конечно, мечтать о доме, но пока Валентин плутал среди сугробов, которые, наверное, ни разу не вывозились с ноября, дивный вечер сменился не менее дивной ночью. Особую прелесть ей придавало полное отсутствие освещения в этих самых уютных дворах. Подсвечивая себе телефоном, Валентин наконец-то выбрался на улицу. Хотелось домой. Желательно сегодня.  
      Остановка находилась недалеко от местной забегаловки, там всегда было людно. Как Валентин понял, это единственное место в микрорайне, где можно посидеть за выпивкой после десяти вечера. Около бара стояли машины, толпился народ, вышедший на перекур.  
      Тренькнул мобильник. «Я все выучила» – гласила эсэмэска от Юли. Молодец. Но даже если забыть, что ей пятнадцать, а ему двадцать шесть, у девочки всё равно не было шансов. Слишком милая, слишком домашняя. Без драйва совершенно. Валентину требовалось что-то более необычное, может даже фриковатое.  
      Отвечать на смс он не стал, просто сунул телефон обратно в карман и уставился в никуда. Совершенно бесполезное занятие. Сколько ни смотри, автобус быстрее не приедет.  
      – Закурить есть?  
      «Парни с раЁна», – определил троих подошедших Валентин. А вот таких он раздражал до истерики.  
      Хотя занятия спортом и были заброшены самым бессовестным образом довольно давно, за себя Валентин постоять мог. Ну, один на один точно. Здесь трое. Нарываться Валентин не любил и по большей части обходился без приключений. Последние были лет восемь назад. Но видно придется вспомнить молодость. Валентин расправил плечи и как можно более твёрдым и спокойным голосом сказал:  
      – Я не курю.  
      Врал, конечно. Курил, хотя и редко. Полупустая пачка могла валяться неделями. Но этим знать подробности не обязательно. Надежда на то, что любители никотина отвалят, таяла мартовской сосулькой. Стоящий в центре – явно лидер – окинул Валентина пронизывающим взором.  
      – Типа, здоровье бережешь? А знаешь, – смачный плевок, – жизнь – штука сложная. Вот бережешь здоровье, а те, бац, кирпич на бОшку. И смысл?  
      Остальные двое одобрительно загыкали.  
      В идеале сейчас хорошо бы запрыгнуть в любой транспорт и свалить, но по дороге проносились лишь легковушки. Можно попробовать потянуть время. Ну, не стоили эти особи, того, чтобы им что-то доказывали. Однако даже умные люди, к коим причислял себя Валентин, иногда делают глупые вещи.  
      – Рад, что нехитрая мысль о бренности бытия смогла задержаться в твоем мозгу. Надеюсь, ей там не слишком одиноко.  
      Реакция была предсказуемой. Иронию и сарказм оценили по достоинству.  
      – Ты чо?! Борзый?!  
      Валентин, возможно, еще немного подискутировал бы о разных способах оценки ситуации и взглядах на жизнь, но нацеленный в лицо удар резко изменил его планы.  
      От первого удара удалось уклониться. Второй пришелся в бок. Валентин сам от всей души приласкал кого-то кулаком. Благо промахнуться не представлялось возможным. Почему-то его оппонентам это не понравилось. Некоторое время удавалось стоять на ногах и даже отвечать. Потом пришлось уйти в глухую оборону, а спину удачно прикрыла стенка остановки. Но долго он все равно бы не продержался. Поэтому, увидев, как открылся один из нападавших, Валентин немедленно рванул вперед. Расплата не замедлила. Удар сзади и жесткость утоптанного снега Валентин смог оценить собственным фейсом. Резким рывком он перевернулся на спину и, прикрываясь локтями, попробовал отпинаться, но парни вошли в раж и даже не замечали ударов.  
      «Встать! Встать! Встать!» – набатом колотило в голове. Где-то на задворках сознания мелькнула идея прикинуться ветошью, но что-то не позволяло лечь и сдаться. «Встать!» Чудом удалось приподняться, но новый удар в лицо заставил хорошо приложиться затылком.  
      Громкий окрик прозвучал музыкой:  
      – Стоять! Полиция!  
      Стоять, естественно, никто не собирался. Чёткие пацаны рванули со спринтерской скоростью, даже не сделав контрольного пинка. Валентин предпочел остаться в горизонтальном положении.  
      Он слышал, как полиция с топотом неслась за гопотой. Потом вдруг раздался шум удара и чей-то возмущенный голос:  
      – Куда прешь?! Алкаш! Не видишь, что ли!  
      Ответ «алкаша» Валентин уже не услышал. К облегчению и слабости добавилась боль, накатывая неудержимой приливной волной, казалось, из каждой клеточки тела. Звезды в небе начали странный танец. Валентин попробовал тряхнуть головой, разгоняя глюки, но добавил себе еще и шум в ушах. А потом вдруг отрубился.  
        
      Приходил в сознание он странно. Будь Валентин филологом, он бы сказал, что огромная тень закрыла от него свет луны. На самом деле мужчина просто подошел и позвал:  
      – Девочка?.. – Воротник куртки оттянула чужая рука и тут же раздалось разочарованное: – Парень...  
      Причем в голосе слышалось разочарование столь явное, что Валентин не стерпел и оттолкнул руку от шеи.  
      – То есть, если я мужчина, то можно пройти мимо? Помогите же мне встать!  
      Сверху раздалось пыхтение:  
      – Младший лейтенант Беломишкин. Гражданин, оставайтесь в лежачем положении.  
      Ага! Щас! Валентин сел. О чём немедленно пожалел. Боль прострелила тело, а голова закружилась ещё сильнее.  
      – Гражданин. Лежите!  
      Лейтенант достал сотовый.  
      – Драка на улице Зорге, 8. Пострадавший – мужчина лет шестнадцати...  
      – Двадцать шесть! – возмутился Валентин.  
      Лейтенант посмотрел с сомнением. Потом снова заговорил:  
      – Пострадавший мужчина. Двадцать шесть лет. Фамилия?  
      Валентин не ответил, он дотронулся до лица, выясняя, куда ему досталось сильнее. На пальцах осталось кровь, а прикосновения отозвались одинаково острой болью.  
      – Фамилия? – снова требовательно спросил лейтенант.  
      – Конев.  
      Говорить стало трудно. Горячка драки отступила. Адреналин схлынул. Лицо и все остальное начало нестерпимо болеть, ныть и саднить и без прикосновений. Валентин провел языком по зубам. Вроде целы.  
        
      ****  
      Младшему лейтенанту Григорию Беломишкину не везло с самого утра. Свободного служебного транспорта не нашлось, а своя мазда третий день стояла в сервисе. По закону подлости именно сегодня требовалось обойти чуть ли не весь район. К вечеру ноги гудели. Но мало того, пара возможных свидетелей вернулась домой только вечером.  
      Вообще, большинство оперов в таком случае сразу отправились бы домой. Свидетели все равно редко когда сообщали что-то важное, и сегодняшние опрошенные не стали исключением. Но Григорий все делал по правилам, поэтому пошел на остановку. Благо, ехать недалеко. Тем более что дел минут на десять всего. А вот от РОВД он возьмет такси.  
      План накрылся генеральской фуражкой. Трое отморозков с увлечением били кого-то ногами.  
      – Стоять! Полиция!  
      Драка моментально прекратилась. Подозреваемые рванули в разные стороны. Григорий на уровне рефлексов выбрал того, кого было проще схватить, и начал преследование. Убегавший свернул во дворы общаг, там было множество арок и не запирающихся проходных подъездов. Беломишкин напрягся. Не уйдет! И тут из подъезда выкатилась коляска, а следом какая-то овца. Иначе Беломишкин женщину обозвать не мог. Мысленно, конечно. Ибо в тот момент, когда он пытался обогнуть внезапно возникшее препятствие, новые ботинки, заскользив на подмерзшем асфальте, подвели. И Беломишкин растянулся посредине дороги, предсказуемо задев коляску.  
      – Куда прешь?! Алкаш! – завизжала женщина.  
      – Простите! – буркнул Григорий, поднимаясь.  
      Из-за чего вопли, он не понимал. Коляску он задел только чуть-чуть. К сожалению, секундного промедления было достаточно, чтобы подозреваемый скрылся. Григорий бросился следом, но, сделав несколько шагов, остановился. Беглец словно растворился в одном из дворов. Пришлось вернуться. Бубнение и проклятья в адрес бешеных наркоманов напомнили ему о женщине с коляской  
      – Вы или ребенок пострадали? – спросил Григорий.  
      Женщина отпрянула, развернула коляску и покатила её в другом направлении.  
      Собственный вопрос, напомнил Григорию о другой пострадавшей.  
      «Только не труп!» – крутилось в голове, когда он возвращался к злополучной остановке.  
      Длинноногая блондинка лежала там, где её оставили. В неверном свете фонарей Григорий видел, как блестят глаза, уставившиеся в небо. Может, все-таки жива? Хотя лейтенант не обманывался. Это не первый труп с открытыми глазами. Дыхания не разглядеть. Это от Беломишкина валил пар. Было обидно. За девчонку. Наверное, хотели изнасиловать. А она отбивалась до последнего. А ещё Григорий злился на себя. Почти держать в руках преступников и упустить. Вот нахрена он заорал так рано? Мог подойти поближе, а потом рявкнуть! Точно одного бы скрутил, тот бы остальных сдал. А теперь?  
      Блондинка не шевелилась. Григорию показалось, что она дышит. Да и глаза вроде не мертвые. Григорий позвал:  
      – Девочка... – Инструкции требовали проверить пульс. Григорий оттянул ворот спортивной куртки. На шее обнаружился пусть слабовыраженный, но кадык. Он перевел взгляд на руки. Крупные кисти с короткими ногтями и сбитыми костяшками. Ну надо же так лохануться! Григорий покосился на ноги. Задницы не видать, и кроссовки точно размера сорокового. Куда раньше смотрел?! С языка сорвалось полное досады: – Парень!  
      Пацан. И этот пацан-малолетка отреагировал моментально:  
      – То есть, если я мужчина, то можно пройти мимо? Помогите же мне встать!  
      По инструкции пострадавших, если нет непосредственной угрозы для жизни, трогать не рекомендовалось. Пострадавший должен лежать до приезда скорой. Об остальном у медиков голова должна болеть. Видимого обильного кровотечения не было, так что пострадавшему следовало просто не двигаться. Ну, по инструкции. Григорий представился по форме и сказал, чтобы пацан не дергался. Но малолетний придурок, вместо того чтобы последовать указанию старшего, уселся на задницу. Все они такие. Сначала не слушаются, потом вляпываются в дерьмо.  
      Сопляку и на жопе не сиделось ровно – он всё-таки встал на ноги. Хоть и с трудом.  
      «Человек – он как лошадь: на ноги встал, значит, жить будет!» – вспомнились слова старшины. Да, тогда, после ранения, Григорий тоже не разлёживался. Встал тут же.  
      Пацана качнуло. Григорий подхватил его, чем вызвал болезненный стон, и усадил на лавку. Тот неловко дотронулся до лица и посмотрел на пальцы, окрашенные кровью.  
      Хоть пострадавший и сказал, что ему двадцать шесть, Григорий не мог воспринимать его как мужчину. Пацан и есть. Ну будет мужик в здравом уме так выглядеть? Волосы сто пудов крашенные. Штаны такие узкие, что не всякая девчонка решится одеть. Пойди еще и держатся только на причинном месте.  
      Вызванная скорая не торопилась. Григорий достал записную книжку. Хорошо хоть закрепленный на остановке уличный фонарь давал достаточно света.  
      – Фамилия, имя, отчество.  
      Пацан глянул на него исподлобья.  
      – Конев Валентин Сергеевич.  
      – Документы есть?  
      – Так, я что что-то нарушил? Напоминаю, если у вас провалы в памяти, это меня отпиздили!  
      У Григория уже давно выработался условный рефлекс не верить сказанному. Он при любой возможности требовал документы. Тем более у него были сомнения в возрасте потерпевшего. Мог и соврать. Сочувствия пацан вызывал все меньше и меньше. Шляться в таком виде по Затулинке мог или идиот, или тот, кто ищет приключений. Ладно, девушки. Им природой положены каблуки там, краски. А этот? Хочешь рядиться, как педик, ну и сиди в своих гей-клубах, где тебя примут как родного. Вдобавок, судя по всему, пацан задиристый. Точно сам нарвался. Уже на штраф себе наболтал.  
      – Не материтесь, гражданин Конев. Документы!  
      Пацан расстегнул замок куртки и, морщась от каждого движения, полез во внутренний карман.  
      – Студенческий подойдет?  
      – Подойдет.  
      Конев достал студенческий вместе с зачеткой. Григорий не мог упустить такую возможность и взял оба документа.  
      Первое, на что обратил внимание Григорий, это фотография. С неё на Беломишкина смотрел Конев. Глазищи на пол лица. Слишком длинные для парня волосы. Предположительно темно-русые. Густые темные брови. Скулы высокие. Подбородок маленький. Губы пухлые. М-да. Завтра будет красавцем. Левый глаз уже начал опухать. Рот всмятку. Нос... Григорий глянул на профиль потерпевшего – «лисий», – пришло ему на ум. Нос вроде цел.  
      Пацан между тем полез себе в разбитый глаз и оттянул веко. Он ещё и линзы носит, точно как девчонка. Григорий снова уставился в студенческий. Интересно. Факультет естественных наук Энского государственного университета. Дневное отделение, третий курс. Поступил, значит, через шесть лет после окончания школы. Чем занимался? Не смог поступить с первого раза? Григорий открыл зачетку. Отлично. Отлично. Отлично. М-дя ещё раз. Парень не так прост. От таких всегда головная боль.  
      – Чем занимались после школы?  
      – Я не понял! – снова завелся Конев, – Какое это имеет отношение к делу?!  
      Григорий строго глянул на пацана.  
      – Вам есть, что скрывать?  
      В ответ раздался возмущенный фырк.  
      – Учился на машиностроительном, а ещё на стройке работал.  
      И это не закатали в бетон?  
      – Ваш телефон и адрес.  
      Конев достал мобильник. Скривился, глядя на разбитый экран, и впихнул его в руки Беломишкину. Тот модель и цену прикинул быстро. Хорошо живут студенты.  
      – Номер телефона, по которому с вами можно связаться, и адрес, по которому вы проживаете, а также адрес прописки.  
      Конев опять фыркнул, но продиктовал, пояснив, что это номер соседки.  
      – Что послужило причиной конфликта с нападавшими? Опишите, что произошло.  
      – О-у-у-у-у... Пф-ф-ф. Классика жанра! Подошли, попросили закурить. К сожалению, я не имею привычки смолить на улице. А конкретным пацанам не понравились мои попытки вести здоровый образ жизни.  
      Ясно, умничать начал.  
      – Можете описать нападавших?  
      – Отморозки!  
      Григорий стиснул зубы. Он понимал: шоковое состояние. Но почему просто нельзя ответить на вопросы?!  
      – Внешность, особые приметы, одежда.  
      – Фу-у-у-у-уф, – выдохнул пацан сквозь зубы, явно собираясь с мыслями. – Тот, что в центре был - лет двадцать... Глаза темные, не узбек. В смысле, славянин. Условно, конечно, если учесть постоянную миграцию населения. Давайте скажем, что он принадлежит к индоевропейской расе. Куртка темная. Найк. Штаны спортивные... Слушайте! В этом районе до сих пор одеваются, как в девяностых!  
      В общем, сведений было мало. Протокол Григорий оформить не успел – пацана забрала подъехавшая бригада скорой. Ну и ладно. Ему еще рапорт писать.  
        
      ****  
      – Беломишкин! Григорий! Вот у тебя работы мало? – Капитан Старостин потряс вчерашним рапортом, – Вот нафига? Надеюсь, у тебя хватило ума заявление у него не брать?  
      – Я взял данные потерпевшего, телефон и адрес.  
      – Молодец! Возьми с полки пирожок. Короче, я кладу твой рапорт сюда. И если твой потерпевший не припрется с заявлением, мы просто о нем забудем.  
      Ну не хотелось Виктору Григорьевичу портить статистику профилактики правонарушений. Она и так была хуже некуда. Не сравнить, конечно, с тем, что творилось лет десять назад, но до нормальных показателей – как до луны. А тут этот Беломишкин. Вот с одной стороны, вроде хорошо, когда мент все делает правильно, а с другой... Ну когда усвоит нюансы? Одно радовало – исполнительный и молчаливый.  
      – Разрешите идти?  
      – Иди.  
        
      Рапорт Беломишкин писал на тот случай, если пацан окочурится в больнице. Врачи могли потом дать заключение, что пострадавший скончался в результате полученных травм. Хрен его знает, что ему там внутри отбили. Поразмышляв пару секунд, не стоит ли позвонить в больницу и узнать, как там Конев, Беломишкин выкинул того из головы и знался другими делами.  
      Уже ближе часам к пяти, когда Беломишкин возвращался от экспертов, в кармане тренькнул мобильный – звонил Валерка.  
      – Беломишкин! – раздался радостный голос Яузова, прежде чем Григорий успел произнести хоть слово. – Тут кино и немцы! Пришел один тип: ногами стучит, руками машет, тебя требует! Ты его вчера разрисовал? Понимаю! Мы тут решаем, его или в обезьянник, или сразу санитаров вызвать. Походу, ему вчера мозги напрочь отшибли.  
      «Живой», – сделал вывод Григорий. И точно, на посту сидел Конев. Там же был Валерка Яузов и сержант Золотов. Если Валерка явно наслаждался, то Золотов хотел побыстрее избавиться от посетителя. Узнать Конева, одетого в другую куртку и штаны, можно было только по волосам и голосу. Как и предполагал Григорий, лицо опухло и покрылось ссадинами и синяками. Картину довершали очки в квадратной оправе, особенно нелепо смотревшиеся на разбитом лице.  
      – Вот он! – радостно возвестил Конев. – Он мне нужен! Я хочу написать заявление!  
      И что, спрашивается, мешало ему это сделать без Беломишкина? Яузову опять цирка захотелось? Ну, так они с Коневом нашли друг друга.  
      – И вам здравствуйте. Пройдемте в мой кабинет.  
      Конев вздернул подбородок, забрал свой паспорт из рук Золотова, встал и пошел следом за Беломишкиным.  
      В кабинете он уселся раньше, чем его пригласили. Наглый и самоуверенный. Хотя если учесть, что на стул он просто бухнулся, возможно, ему еще тяжело стоять.  
      – Пишите. Ручка. Бланк. Образец.  
      Конев посмотрел на него с упреком:  
      – Вы их пытались найти? Я что, зря вчера показания давал?  
      – Дело частно-публичного обвинения об административном преследовании возбуждается на основании заявления потерпевшего.  
      – Как административного?! Вы тут с ума посходили? Меня чуть не убили!  
      – Но не убили. Побои без нанесения тяжкого вреда здоровью не относят к разряду уголовно наказуемых...  
      – Что?! Да вот заключение врачей!  
      Эту бы энергию, да в мирных целях.  
      – Заявление будете писать? Справка будет приобщена к делу.  
      – Буду, конечно! – Конев придвинул к себе листок и принялся ожесточенно строчить в нем ручкой.  
      Беломишкин уселся за компьютер и, не тратя времени даром, принялся составлять протокол, отвлекая Конева уточняющими вопросами.  
      – Вот, прочтите, – Григорий протянул распечатанный листок. – Уточните, если что-то неверно. Если все правильно – пишите: «с моих слов записано верно, мною прочитано» и подпись.  
      По лицу Конева ничего толком не прочитать. Слишком заплыло. Он только поправлял очки и иногда встряхивал головой.  
      – Вроде все верно, – Конев вывел размашистую подпись. – Ну? Пойдем делать фоторобот?  
      А художника ему не надо? Какой фоторобот? Он лиц толком не помнит. Может ему полрайона арестовать и предъявить для опознания? Хотя мысленно Беломишкин поставил себе галочку походить и поспрашивать. Ну, а вдруг.  
      – В случае необходимости мы с вами свяжемся.  
      – Что? Это всё?! – парень вскочил с места.  
      – Да. Можете идти.  
      – Нет, ну послушайте. Не надо мне тут заливать. Я прекрасно понимаю, что не вписываюсь в формат вашего раЁна, – последние слово Конев выделил особо. – Но вы считаете, что это оправдывает нападение?  
      Нет, конечно. Но Конев точно любил нарываться. Надо пробить по базе. Первый раз его лупят, или это система?  
      Пока Григорий мысленно рассуждал сам с собой, Конев вдруг пошатнулся и осел на пол. Григорий едва успел его подхватить. Блядь! Он аккуратно уложил парня на пол. Проверил пульс. В наличии. Дыхание слышалось вперемешку с хрипами. Схватил заключение. Так и есть: «Выписан из отделения по настоятельному требованию пациента».  
      – Епст ту дэй! – В открытой двери замер Валерка.  
      Блядь ещё раз. Валерка пояснил свое появление:  
      – В коридоре же все слышно. Ты его так? И вчера тоже? Я б точно убил. Ты куда звонишь?  
      – В скорую.  
      – Спятил, что ли? Тут труп надо прятать!  
      Беломишкину было не до шуток.  
      – Петухова, 57. Обморок. Последствия сотрясения мозга...  
      Яузов вырвал трубку и нажал отбой.  
      – Гриша! Это у тебя сотрясение мозга! Пацан жив. Мы сейчас его в чувство приведем и выпнем, а там пусть сам скорую вызывает. Да хоть катафалк. Ты же заебешься отписываться.  
      – Я его не трогал.  
      – Да я в курсе! Но в кои-то веки послушай ты голос разума, а не инструкций!  
      Оба хранителя правопорядка склонились над телом.  
      – Эй! Парень! – Валерка легонько хлопнул Конева по щеке. Тот открыл мутный глаз. – Ты чего тут разлегся? Это тебе не курорт. Тут не лежат – тут сидят. Даже когда стоят.  
      Беломишкин налил воды из графина и, приподняв голову Конева, поднес стакан к его губам.  
      – Во-от так. А теперь встаем. Медленно-медленно, – раздавал рекомендации Яузов. – И топаем домой баиньки. Головка бобо? Таблеточку выпей и лежи. Или врача вызови. Дойдешь до дома? Конечно, дойдешь! Сюда пришел на своих двоих! Мужик! Уважаю! Все, где пропуск? Держи. Домой. Понял? Домой.  
      Спровадив Конева из кабинета, Яузов развернулся к Григорию:  
      – И рапорт не вздумай писать. Не грузи Старого. Он и так нервный. Ты... короче… Ты пойми, хороший ты. Но иногда ты такой... правильный.  
      «Правильный» прозвучало как «тупой». Григорий спорить и что-то доказывать не стал. Он сгреб бумажки и быстро подшил их в папку. Потом решил уточнить, уехал ли Конев. Золотов сказал, что тот ушел. И нет, такси не вызывал. Григорий вышел на улицу. Точно - в нескольких десятках метров от отделения в сторону остановки брела фигура. Студент же! Тьфу.  
      – Конев! Стойте!  
      Фигура застыла, потом обернулась.  
      – Ждите меня.  
      Григорий, мучимый чувством вины за нарушение инструкций, вызвал такси. Сунул в машину Конева, потом водителю пятьсот рублей и назвал адрес. Пусть катится.  
      Когда уже сделают его мазду?


	2. Chapter 2

      Всю дорогу в такси единственной заботой Валентина было не отключиться. Ввалившись в квартиру, он прислушался – тишина. Сил едва хватило снять кроссовки, дойти до кровати и рухнуть не раздеваясь. Вряд ли Валентин смог бы потом точно сказать, потерял ли он сознание или уснул. Однако один факт был достоверен на все сто процентов: из блаженного забытья его вывел возглас:  
      – Сережа! Посмотри!  
      Валентин с трудом разлепил правый глаз. На него смотрела перепуганная Лена – соседка. Раздались шаги, и рядом с Леной появился её муж, а потом и сестрички подтянулись.  
      – Хуясе!  
      Голова раскалывалась, как с хорошего похмелья.   
      – Ой, мамочки! Кто тебя так?! Валя! – запричитали девочки разом.  
      Кажется, все собрались в его комнате. И что они тут делают?  
      – Ой, Валя! А я с работы вернулась – у тебя дверь открыта. Ну ладно, когда в комнату шла, тебя не видно было, а как на кухню - ты лежишь в одежде. – тарахтела явно испуганная Лена. – Думала, напился. Но ты же сроду не напивался до такой степени! Ну, ты прости, я и глянула! А ты такой!  
      – Красивый? – уточнил Валентин, с видимым усилием принимая сидячее положение.  
      – Ага, – синхронно закивали головами сестрички, от чего, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, стали походить на близнецов.  
      – Отстаньте от мужика, ему херово, – заметил Серега. – Те, может, чо надо?  
      – Воды?  
      – Анальгин?  
      – Скорую?  
      Чтобы отвязаться побыстрее, Валентин изложил сокращенную версию событий: «Шёл, упал, очнулся – гипс».  
      – А я давно предупреждала, что не фиг ради копеечного заработка таскаться на эту Затулинку, – вставила Света.  
      – А ты не думал, что тебя вообще могли заказать? – Лена давно и последовательно исповедовала теорию заговора.   
      Все возражения на счет малочисленности аудитории и сложности просмотра сорокаминутного научпопа среднестатистическим гопарем были отметены.   
      – Повезло. Могли совсем забить.  
      – Может, тебя преследуют?  
      – Прошу не волноваться. Я написал сегодня заявление в полицию, – Валентин заметил скепсис на лицах дорогих соседей и решил по-быстрому свернуть разговор. – Света, ты извини, я оставил твой номер для связи со мной...  
      – Ничего.  
      – В общем, мне пришлось сегодня еще раз туда поехать, так что я устал, как собака...  
      – И приняли?  
      – А меня попросить отвезти тебе религия не позволила? – поинтересовался Серега.  
      – Э... – Валентину в голову не пришло, что можно попросить об одолжении.  
      – У него явно сотрясение, он плохо соображал, – объяснила Лена. И добавила, обращаясь к Валентину: – Не волнуйся. Мы будем думать за тебя. В больнице был? Рецепт давай. Ел? Конечно, нет.  
      – У нас суп есть. Не ну! Тебе силы нужны!  
      Валентин схватился за голову. В ней действительно стоял звон. Поддавшись численному и звуковому превосходству жалеющих, он торжественно пообещал дверь не запирать, а если что - звать в любое время дня и ночи. Рецепт у него отобрали, за лекарствами в аптеку сходили. Ужином накормили и наконец оставили в покое. До утра.  
      Энтузиазм соседей не иссяк и на следующий день. Девчонки даже убрались у него в комнате, мотивируя тем, что ему нельзя лишний раз напрягаться, а болеть в бардаке вредно. Хотя может они просто удовлетворяли любопытство. В любом случае, его практически нянчили. Он что, и правда им настолько нравился?  
      Будучи существом не особо социально активным, Валентин пытался все лишние по его мнению контакты свести к минимуму. Но попробуй это сделать в коммуналке! Первыми его достали сестрички. Старшая – Светлана, – будучи парикмахером, узрев мужскую особь, чьи волосы были длиннее сантиметра, пришла в восторг. И как-то после бутылки мартини голову Вали украсило не просто каре, а еще и с выбеленной прядью. С тех пор он зарекся пить с парикмахерами мартини. Все равно сладкое не любил.   
      Кстати, когда для очередных съемок Валентину потребовалось преобразиться в ведьмака, Света перекрасила его окончательно. На возню с волосами убили целый день. Результат ему понравился. Но, как оказалось, постоянно оставаться в таком образе было чертовски затруднительно. Краска смывалась – требовалось тонирование. Вдобавок, после многочисленных экзекуций волосы приобрели неряшливый вид. Светлана пожала плечами: а что он хотел? Чтобы сохранить живой вид волос, нужно регулярное экранирование, кератиновые маски. Ботокс. Для волос? Не-е-ет!!! В общем, самый ужас состригли. Однако совсем расставаться с блондинистой шевелюрой Валентин не захотел. Тогда его личный стилист сотворила, по её словам, креативную стрижку.   
      Младшая – Татьяна, пошла учиться делать маникюр. Угадайте, кто стал подопытным кроликом после старшей сестры? Правильно, Валентин. А заодно и все остальные обители квартиры, включая грузчика – Сергея. Они вдвоем щеголяли, наверное, самыми ухоженными мужскими ногтями во всем районе. Валентину, кстати, понравилось. Да и сама процедура оказалась довольно приятной. Поскольку на предрассудки Валентин давно забил, то раз-два в месяц сам стучался в соседнюю комнатушку. Правда, добротой девушек он не злоупотреблял и, несмотря на все их уверения про «по-соседски», честно платил наличными. Хоть и меньше прейскуранта.  
      С Сергеем Валентин иногда пил пиво и помогал ему с машиной, чем вызвал разрыв шаблона. Хотя смена мировоззрения прошла, в общем-то, спокойно. Серега только один раз сделал большие глаза, когда Валентин пояснил, что преподаватель биологии - это его второе высшее, а до этого он закончил вполне себе «мужской» факультет. За пивом они поговорили, Валентин тоже немного удивился, что не все грузчики сексисты. Некоторым просто пофиг. Хотя, познакомившись поближе с его женой – Леной, Валентин понял почему.  
      Лена работала продажником и училась на психолога. Женщиной она была энергичной, даже скажем прямо – доебистой. Не исключено, что дело осложнялось нерастраченным материнским инстинктом. К Валентину, как редкому экземпляру подозрительно адекватного и логически мыслящего человека, у неё взыграл профессиональный интерес. А еще она подозревала его в гомосексуальности.  
      Вообще, Валентину нравились девушки. Впрочем, в пору экспериментов было несколько связей и с парнями. Ничего серьезного, попробовал, лично убедился в справедливости выводов Кинси* и забил. Тем более что ФЕН** был по большей части женским факультетом. А таскаться куда-то по клубам – времени не напасешься. Да и желания. Хватало редких пьянок по поводу, однако настолько глубоко в личную жизнь Валентин не посвящал ни Лену, ни еще кого бы то ни было.  
      Кстати, Серега, в отличие от жены, ни разу не поинтересовался ориентацией Валентина, тем самым лишний раз подтверждая, что настоящим натурам насрать. Даже когда Лена наткнулась на Валин видеоблог и приобщила к просмотру всю квартиру, включая своего благоверного, Серега никак не прокомментировал антигомофобные ролики. Валентин вполне допускал мысль, что тот просто проспал всё с открытыми глазами.  
      Так они и жили. Спали врозь, а дети были. Тьфу. Тьфу. Тьфу. Спаси нас Летающий Макаронный Монстр! Валентин горел желанием исключительно учить детей, а никак не разводить их.  
      Валялся в постели Валентин почти неделю. И не потому, что стеснялся показаться с разбитым фейсом. Хотя кому сказать, что набирающий популярность блоггер не любит излишнего внимания - не поверят. Просто Валентину действительно был прописан постельный режим. Хватит того, что слинял из больницы, решив самостоятельно принимать лекарства дома.  
      Он честно бездельничал, изредка выползая в ВКонткт. Не вдаваясь в подробности, отписался, что будет некоторое время недоступен. Друзья (которые друзья по жизни, а не по ВК), а их было на самом деле всего двое – Никитос и Матвей, - подорвались на помощь. Но после заверений, что Валентин просто подхватил грипп, успокоились. Ну не хотелось никого видеть. Совсем.  
       Таблетки и уколы надежно прибили крышу. Да так, что Валентин почти всё время спал. Пришлось, правда, выползти разок к неврологу. Тот бегло произвел осмотр, подтвердил назначения и посоветовал побольше отдыхать, что Валентин и продолжил делать.  
        
       Лейтенанта Валентин почти не вспоминал. Просто записал в мысленный склерозник, что надо отдать деньги. Беломишкин позвонил сам – интересовался, когда Валентин сможет прийти, и положил трубку, прежде чем тот смог ему сказать хоть что-то, кроме даты и времени.  
      А сказать стоило хотя бы «спасибо». Нет, конечно, защищать население - это его полицейский долг, но все-таки. Тем более обеспечивать доставку до дома лейтенант со смешной фамилией точно был не обязан. Вот, наверное, в школе натерпелся от старших. Сейчас-то точно в его сторону косо никто не посмеет даже посмотреть.   
      Будучи среднего роста, Валентин не без легкой завести смотрел на таких здоровяков. Беломишкин был почти на голову выше. Метра два, не меньше. И раза два шире. А если вспомнить разочарованное восклицание про парня и взгляд, явно не одобряющий внешний вид… Однако лейтенант действовал достаточно профессионально, по меркам Валентина, и даже проявил участие. Честно говоря, он был знаком с работой полиции больше по историям из интернета и ожидал худшего. А тут такой персонаж с нетипичным, в общем-то, отношением.  
        
      За неделю опухоль, благодаря троксевазину, спала, а синяки из лилово-синюшных стали желтовато-синими. Глаз открылся. Валентин снова обрел бинокулярное зрение. Как оказалось, на вид было страшнее, чем на самом деле. Ребра целы. Печень с почками тоже. Из серьезного - только сотрясение.   
      Первым делом Валентин отправился в универ, где шокировал своим видом всех встречных и поперечных. Там он продемонстрировал больничный лист, запасся сведениями о пройденном материале и узнал время отработок пропущенных лабораторных. Преподы, памятуя о хорошей успеваемости, были снисходительны. Куратор сделал отметку в своем ежедневнике и пожелал скорейшего выздоровления. В общем, все было хорошо. Пришлось, правда, купить новый телефон. Денег было лишь на подержанную нокию. Ну и ладно. Звонить хватит.   
      И вот на этом месте хорошее закончилось. Связавшись с агентством, Валентин узнал, что из учеников осталась одна Юля. Ожидаемо. Он позвонил и ей. Извинился, назначил встречу на пятницу, сегодня заниматься сил никаких не было, тем более что его к четырем ждали в РОВД. Туда Валентин и поехал.  
      Беломишкин и правда его ждал. Он сообщил, что открыто уголовное дело по факту нападения и причинения ущерба имуществу. Точно, телефон же разбили. Валентин сам об это в заявлении писал.  
      В кабинете сидел еще и второй мент. Хрен с ним, не мент – коп. Ладно, полицейский. Ему бы фамилия лейтенанта лучше подошла, ибо был он внешне - полной его противоположностью. Невысокий, крепкий и белобрысый, с носом бульбочкой. Беломишкин отличался же брюнетистой шевелюрой, карими глазами и строгим лицом. Этот второй ничего не говорил, только хмыкал и вроде как занимался какими-то своими делами.   
      – Сможете опознать нападавших? – спросил Беломишкин, когда они покончили с формальностями.  
      Валентин не поверил своим ушам.  
      – Вы их поймали уже?!  
      – Нет, но если вы готовы, то можете посмотреть фотографии ранее задержанных.  
      – Готов, конечно.  
      – Тогда, – Беломишкин повозился с компьютером и подвинул монитор Валентину, – смотрите. Щелкаете мышкой – появляется следующая фотография. Ясно?   
      – Ясно! Давайте! – предчувствуя, что дело ожидается небыстрое, а у него появляется редчайшая возможность пошарить в компьютере РОВД, Валентин устроился поудобнее.  
      Обломись. На экране была только фотка. Неясно даже, в какой программе она открывалась, и где волшебный крестик. Куда бы Валентин ни щелкал, просто появлялась другое лицо.  
      Беломишкин встал.  
      – Валер, я к Григоричу.   
      Тот, кого назвали Валерой, кивнул и уткнулся в свои бумаги. Однако стоило Беломишкину закрыть дверь, как Валера немедленно начал давать советы:  
      – Смотрите внимательнее, не торопитесь. Тут важна каждая мелочь!  
      – Я всегда внимателен к деталям, – Валентин понимал, что над ним стебутся, потому решил не сдерживаться. – Но, к сожалению, татуировка дракона на спине одного отморозка была надежно скрыта одеждой. И я не могу точно сказать, в какое созвездие сложились родинки на заднице другого. Вся надежда на правоохранительные органы.  
      – Знаешь такую поговорку: «Язык мой – враг мой»?  
      – Знаю. И «Молчание – химический элемент 11 группы шестого периода с атомной массой 79» еще знаю. И полностью с сей народной мудростью согласен. – Валентин демонстративно уткнулся в монитор.  
      Мент больше вопросов не задавал.  
      Беломишкин вернулся минут через двадцать, тогда ушел Валера. Еще через некоторое время, когда от бесконечного мельтешения однообразных изображений начала кружиться голова, Валентин оторвалась от своего занятия.  
      – Э... – протянул он, не зная, как лучше обратиться, – лейтенант, скажите, а есть вероятность, что этих поймают? Может, я зря трачу свое и ваше время?  
      – Вероятность всегда есть. Вы можете опознать их в базе. Нападавших могут задержать по другому делу, и тогда вас вызовут для опознания.   
      Валентин снова принялся вглядываться в фото. Он понимал, что толку от этого не много, но мужик же старался. Так что и ему надо выполнить свой гражданский долг. Кстати.  
      – Лейтенант, я забыл вас поблагодарить. Спасибо большое, правда. Вы извините, если что не так.  
      Беломишкин странно на него глянул. Ему что, до этого спасибо за службу не говорили? Хотя… С таким захочешь – не расшаркаешься.   
      – Пожалуйста.  
      – И ещё, вот, – Валентин достал деньги и без всякой задней мысли протянул Беломишкину, – возьмите.  
      Вместо того чтобы взять несчастную бумажку, лейтенант глянул так, словно Валентин предлагал ему взятку.  
      – Уберите, – Беломишкин даже не сказал, он это тихо прорычал. По-настоящему, как разъяренное животное.  
      Но настоящего биолога зверьем не напугаешь.  
      – Я ж вам должен!  
      – Вы должны опознать нападавших.  
      Ну и черт с ним! Щелк – лицо. Щелк – харя. Щелк – прости Макаронный Монстр. Сидящий за столом лейтенант снова был невозмутим, будто не он тут изображал разбуженного зимой медведя. Щелк... Щелк... Щелк...  
      – Гражданин Конев. Гражданин Конев! – Кажется, лейтенант его давно звал. Он что, отключился?  
      – Что?  
      – Скажите, вы собираетесь ещё появляться в этом районе?  
      Как только смысл вопроса дошел до Валентина, он сразу взвился:  
      – А что? Да, собираюсь. Здесь моя ученица. Я вам говорил.  
      Беломишкин едва заметно шевельнул бровями.  
      – У вас же ещё двое.  
      – Уже нет.  
      Некоторое время лейтенант что-то обдумывал, потом сказал:  
      – Валентин Сергеевич, тогда настоятельно рекомендую изменить внешний вид. Ну, или хотя бы шапку надевайте. Это не приказ, это совет.  
      Валентин рассмеялся, чем вызвал явное недоумение.  
      – Простите, лейтенант, вспомнил прикол из интернета про волосы и шапку, – он привычно полез в карман за телефоном, потом вспомнил, что у него теперь другой. – Я вам как-нибудь при случае рассажу.  
      Беломишкин снова уткнулся в свои бумаги. То ли правда занят, то ли вид делал.  
      Скрипнула дверь, вернулся блудный Валера. Беломишкин покачал головой и чуть заметно кивнул в сторону Валентина. Тот перевел безмолвный диалог:  
      «– Ты идешь?  
      – Нет, у меня этот».  
      Вслух Валера сказал:  
      – До завтра.  
      Беломишкин еще раз кивнул, явно прощаясь.  
      Валентин скосил глаза на часы. А время-то как быстро летит - седьмой час. Он продолжил по инерции щелкать мышью, уже не глядя, а потом сказал:  
      – Лейтенант, а может и я пойду? Ну, смысл?   
      «И вам домой хочется», – мысленно добавил он.  
      Беломишкин смерил его неодобрительным взглядом. Трудоголик чертов. Он что, правда думает, что те придурки среди матерых уголовников?  
      – Хорошо. Давайте пропуск. И подождите меня в коридоре.   
      Вывалившись в коридор, Валентин задался вопросом, а на кой? Дикая мысль, что лейтенанту стукнуло в голову его проводить, была отметена как абсурдная. Некоторое время Валентин пялился на серые стены, улыбался проходившим мимо работникам и все гадал, за каким чертом он ещё нужен этому медведю в погонах.  
      Беломишкин вышел, запер дверь и сказал:  
      – Пошли.  
      Валентину ничего не оставалась, как топать следом. На проходной они отметились и вышли на улицу. Валентин притормозил, выбирая слова повежливее. Банального «до свиданья» казалось мало. Хотелось сказать что-то особенное, теплое, что ли. О! Руку пожать.  
      – Вам куда? Провожу до остановки.  
      Бум-с! Что-то сдохло, ну очень большое. Или бабушка Валентина согрешила с водолазом.  
      – Ну, мне туда...  
      – Пойдемте.  
      Идти с охраной было прикольно. Чувство собственной важности достигло размеров квазара, пухло дальше и грозило затмить собою галактику.  
      – Когда у вас следующее занятие?  
      Шо?! Вот это что было?   
      – Э-э-э, в пятницу, в шесть.  
      Он что, его встретит и проводит? А почему нет?  
      – Перенесите. Вечером не ходите.  
      Не встретит.  
      – Слушайте! Вообще, я, как бы, тоже занят! А обеспечивать порядок на улице ваша обязанность!  
      Лейтенант глянул на него сверху вниз. Дурацкое чувство. Формально ты прав, а не формально чувствуешь себя долбоебом.  
      Уже сидя в мчащейся газели, Валентину показалось, что он нашел верное решение. Набрав знакомый номер, Валентин сразу перешел к делу.  
      – Лейтенант, мне хотелось бы немного исправить ситуацию. Могу я вас угостить пивом? Или тем, что вы предпочитаете.  
      Ответ был короток:  
      – Я не пью.  
      И гудки в трубке. Валентину точно мозги отшибли. Предложить лицу при исполнении выпивку. Ну и кто тут идиот?  
        
      ****  
      Спускаясь по лестнице Юлиного дома, Валентин всерьез несколько секунд рассматривал возможность вызвать такси. Потом махнул рукой - гулять полезно. Иногда.  
      Выйдя из подъезда, против воли Валентин оглянулся по сторонам. Нет, не в поисках опасности. Просто его посетило странное иррациональное желание увидеть высокую широкоплечую фигуру. Но нужно смотреть на вещи реально. Валентин сунул нос в воротник и пошёл в сторону остановки.  
      Не успел он пройти нескольких метров, как тишину весеннего вечера разорвал короткий автомобильный гудок. Валентин от неожиданности вздрогнул и поморщился. Сигнал повторился. Кто-то явно пытался привлечь чье-то внимание. А поскольку во дворе никого кроме Валентина не было, то или звали его, или кому-то влом было воспользоваться сотовым. Он оглянулся и не поверил своим глазам. Сквозь стекло синей мазды на него смотрел Беломишкин.  
      Мысль про бабушку и водолаза прочно обосновалась в мозгу Валентина.  
      Беломишкин, не уверенный, что его разглядят, открыл дверцу и высунулся из машины.  
      – Конев.   
      – Здравствуйте, лейтенант, – сказал Валентин, стараясь, чтобы если и лыбиться, то хоть не во весь род и не по-идиотски.   
      – Садитесь.  
      Валентина дважды просить было не надо, он с удовольствием расположился на переднем сидении и пристегнулся.   
      – Моя милиция меня бережет?  
      – Угу, сначала посадит, потом стережёт, – пробубнил себе под нос Беломишкин старую присказку. Заведя машину, он спросил: – Не холодно без шапки?  
      – Я так понял, вы решили озаботиться сохранностью моих ушей? А то морозы на Затулинке просто убийственные. Особенно по вечерам.  
      Беломишкин медленно повернул голову, и тут в его глазах отразилось такое возмущение, такое неприятие, что это стоило тысячи слов. Но Беломишкин произнес только два:  
      – Совсем больной?  
      Всегда корректный, он, кажется, даже не заметил, что обратился к Валентину на «ты». Тот понял почему. На лице Валентина лежал приличный слой грима. Ничего вызывающего - просто тональный крем и пудра, одолженные у Светы. Он коснулся своей щеки рукой и пояснил:  
      – Это чтобы Юлю, ученицу мою, не пугать.  
      Беломишкина ответ не впечатлил.  
      – Хотите сказать, она не заметила?  
      – Я объяснил, что экспериментирую с имиджем.  
      Конечно, Юля заметила и, конечно, не поверила. Тем более что к концу занятий грим поплыл, и синяки стали заметны. Юля расстроилась. Но сказала, что Валентин Сергеевич такой классный, его жалко и она готова… Развить мысль Валентин ей не дал, он заверил, что теперь ходит практически с охраной. И надо же, не соврал!  
      Уголки Валиных губ опять поползли вверх.  
      – Я вас до «Элитного» подвезу, до остановки. Дальше сами, – сказал Беломишкин, выруливая на дорогу.  
      – Чтобы только не в вашем районе? – удержался от шпильки Валентин.  
      – Именно. А то от вас может быть слишком много вони.  
      – Что?! Заявление - это уже вонь?!  
      Беломишкин словно не слышал. Однако, выехав на шоссе, он скзал:  
      – Я про ваш блог скандальный.  
      – И в чем скандал? Я лишь озвучиваю научные факты. Взятые, кстати, из открытых источников и рецензируемых журналов, – Валентин вспомнил объем материала. – А вы, что, правда, всё пересмотрели?!  
      – Угу.  
        
      Это была правда. Беломишкин имел привычку при расследовании любого преступления собирать информацию обо всех участниках. В том числе и о жертвах. Иногда всплывало много интересных деталей. Тем более что сейчас почти любой заводил себе страничку в соцсетях, где вываливал все личную информацию.  
      Вот и с Коневым так: не сразу, но Беломишкин нашел его страничку во «ВКонтакте», а затем и видеоблог. В ВК личного практически не обнаружилось, а на youtube Конев нашелся под ником Storm under Ice с кучей выложенных роликов.  
      Григорий убил ни один вечер за просмотром и изучением комментариев. Выяснилось, что Конев был популярным. Под самими видео редко, но встречались весьма злобные высказывания и даже угрозы. Об этом Григорий честно доложил начальству.  
      Старостина аж перекосило. Попутав количество просмотров с количеством подписчиков, капитан схватился за голову.  
      – Этого нам ещё не хватало! Беломишкин! Что хочешь делай, а чтобы все было в ёлочку! Как в новости не попали ещё?!   
      Ну да, иногда в криминальной хронике мелькали скандалы с этими «звездами» интернета. Правда, подавалось все так, словно блогеры сами во всем виноваты. Но Беломишкин догадывался, что оставшимся за кадром операм тоже доставалось. Да и капитана однозначно дрючили за всё и сразу.  
      – Мне его теперь охранять, что ли?  
      – Да хоть в зубах носи! Помни - дело на особом контроле!  
      Старостин всерьез рассматривал возможность отдать Конева с его балаганом в Следственный Комитет. Или хотя бы передать начальству. Пусть его самого за экстремизм привлекают. Хотя справедливости ради, не тянул Конев на бойца ИГИЛ. Да и мороки много. Будут шастать, вопросы задавать, а показатели и так не блещут.   
      В общем, поразмыслив хорошенько, Старостин велел Григорию провести с Коневым профилактическую беседу. И по возможности сбагрить его подальше. Ну и, само собой, рыть землю, но закрыть дело.  
        
      – Почему вы не сообщили об угрозах? Я спрашивал. Вы промолчали.  
      Валентин вытаращил глаза.  
       – Так не было же! Вы про комменты? Я вас умоляю! Интернет-воины диванные. Да и знают меня лично немногие.  
      – Имена. Фамилии.  
      – Явки. Пароли… Лейтенант, знают соседи по коммуналке, несколько однокурсников. Поверьте, это не те люди...  
      – Фамилии!  
      – У меня в соседях три девчонки и парень. Я бы точно их узнал. Из однокурсников парень один. Его я знаю.   
      – Фамилии!  
      – Лейтенант!   
      Лейтенант был неумолим. Он остановился у обочины, записал данные, потом, что-то прикинув в уме, завел мотор и повез Валентина дальше. Несмотря на обещание высадить на остановке, Беломишкин довез его до дома.  
      – Пойдем побеседуем с твоими соседями.  
      – Пиздец!  
        
      Они поднялись в квартиру. Появление Беломишкина вызвало переполох. Ну, как переполох - местами. Сестренки пришли в восторг, Лена просто открыла рот. И только Серега буркнул «здрасти» и от души зевнул.  
      Беломишкин был вежлив аж до тошноты. Извинился за позднее время, спросил разрешения на все и сразу. Сама любезность по-полицейски.   
      – Лейтенант проверяет алиби у всех, кто меня знал, – пояснил Валентин.  
      Реакция была одна: «ВАУ!». Даже Серёга проснулся.  
      – Нас по одному будут вызывать? Давайте на кухне допросную устроим! – совершенно серьезно спросила Света. Ей, кажется, идея очень понравилась.  
      – Вы проходите, проходите, – захлопотала Лена, – я только огонь убавлю. Чай, кофе?  
      – Пиво, – предложил Серёга.  
      Беломишкин не смутился, но от предложенного отказался, мотивируя тем, что он на службе.  
      Серега отчитался первым и со словами: «Они и правда их ищут. Хо!», – свалил в комнату. Пока Лена рассказывала, где она была в среду вечером, Светлана с Татьяной подкрасили губы и переоделись.   
      Вышел из кухни Беломишкин с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
      Открывая дверь, Валентин не удержался и брякнул:  
      – У меня следующее занятие в среду.  
      Беломишкин с ним даже не попрощался.  
      Вернувшись в квартиру, Валентин обалдел. В коридоре пританцовывала Светлана.  
      – О боже! Какой мужчина!  
      Я хочу от тебя сына!  
      Татьяна из кухни провопила:  
      – Я хочу от тебя дочку!  
      И точка! И точка!  
      Лена замахала руками:  
      – Куда? Не разувайся! Это дело надо срочно перекурить. Пошли.   
      Валентин сам не отказался бы сейчас затянуться. Он нашел на тумбочке свою полупустую пачку и вышел на лестницу.  
      – Он точно на тебя запал, – после третьей затяжки глубокомысленно выдала Лена. – Я женщина, я это сразу поняла. Ну, не будет мент так рвать задницу. А тебе он как?  
      – Лена, открою тебе страшный секрет: мне нравятся женщины и брюхоногие. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю порно со спаривающимися улитками.  
      Лена с чувством выпустила колечко дыма, потом посмотрела на Валентина, как на непонимающего очевидных вещей.  
      – Хороший мужик, надо брать.  
      ------  
      *Альфред Кинси – американский биолог и сексолог, профессор энтомологии и зоологии, основатель института по изучению секса, пола и воспроизводства. Разработал так называемую шкалу Кинси, где измерил сексуальную ориентации от 0 до 6, где 0 – исключительная гетеросексуальность, а 6 – исключительная гомосексуальность.  
      ** ФЕН – факультет естественных наук.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

      На следующее утро Валентин отправился в университет, где решил не отвлекаться на всякие фантазии озабоченных психологов, а грызть гранит науки. Однако после второй пары началось непонятное шебаршение. Нескольких девчонок и Серова – того самого однокурсника, который был среди подписанных, вызвали в деканат. После их возвращения последовал бурный обмен впечатлениями.  
      – Такой шкаф.  
      – А-ха. Только антресолька пустая. А корчит из себя...  
      – Он из категории: «чем больше в армии дубов – тем крепче наша оборона».  
      – Ты Шерлока ждала? Это суровый реал. У нас только такие. Майоры Пронины, блин.  
      – А Конев у нас звезда. Смотри, как ретиво взялись.  
      Серов выразился проще:  
      – То ли лыжи не едут, то ли я ебанутый. Ну тебя, Конев, нахрен, с твоими приключениями.  
      Выяснилось: Беломишкин и тут постарался.  
      К сожалению, однокурсники – не соседи, визит полиции произвел несколько иное впечатление. В восторг от сурового лейтенанта никто не пришёл. Валентин даже поверил бы, если бы не чересчур нарочитое презрение девушек в сочетании с явными признаками возбуждения. Хрен его знает, но почему-то признаваться в сексуальном интересе к качкам не комильфо. «Детский сад «Ромашка»», – поставил свой диагноз Валентин.  
      Будучи на шесть лет старше большинства своих однокурсников, Валентин не стремился к плотному общению. Впрочем, дело было не только в возрасте, сказывалась разница в подходе к жизни. Склонный к перфекционизму, Валентин пропускал все тусовки, студенческие весны, КВНы. Слишком много времени требовали основные занятия. К тому же и разница в интересах имела место. То, что его однокурсники только открывали для себя сейчас, он знал уже давно. На него не обижались. Просто немного затруднительно общаться с человеком, имеющим на все ответ, аргументированную точку зрения и не горящего общей идеей развлекаться прямо сейчас. Все-таки шесть лет для вчерашних школьников – довольно значительная разница в возрасте.  
      Однако у него были всегда конспекты. Валентин мог за два дня написать курсовую и за два часа контрольную. Так что, держась особняком, он сохранял хорошие отношения. Это не мешало ему регулярно становиться объектом обсуждений, как, например, сейчас. На него косились. Было довольно неприятно и почему-то обидно - то ли за Беломишкина, то ли на самого лейтенанта. Тот умудрился не попасться ему на глаза и не поинтересоваться, как дела у Валентина.  
        
      В общем, к вечеру настроение было изгажено настолько, что возникла мысль, а не напросится под видом перекура с Леночкой на сеанс психоанализа. Однако воспоминания о её фантазиях заставили передумать и не поддаваться слабости. Так что вечер Валентин убил на просмотр такого старья, как «Терминатор».  
      Еще звонил Никитос, попенял, что Валентин совсем пропал, и звал пить пиво. Валентин сослался на завал в универе, что было правдой.  
      – Ладно, – согласился Никтос. – Я тогда Кэтрин возьму, может еще девчонок прихватим - и на дачу к Моте.  
      Сам Матвей позвонил ближе к полуночи и заплетающимся языком сообщил, что все болезни от нервов, поэтому Шторму срочно нужно снять стресс, а то как сейчас пойдет громить англичан. Кто пойдет? Куда пойдет? Валентин понял одно – обошлись без него. Ладно, как раз через неделю наконец-то можно будет бросить уколы с таблетками. Вот тогда действительно не помешает расслабиться.  
        
      ****  
      В среду Валентин пребывал в уверенности, что его ждут. Он не ошибся. Лейтенант был на посту.  
      – Здравствуйте, Валентин Сергеевич.  
      Всё раздражение, которое вызвал этот мент-переросток, испарилось в одну секунду. Ну правда, что он так взъелся? Человек старался. По-своему, по-ментовски. Ну, не все же гениальные сыщики. Нужны вот и такие дубы, м-м-м, медведи, то есть. Мишки.  
      – Здравствуйте, лейтенант, – Валентин не стал прятать улыбку.  
      Беломишкин кивком указал на место рядом с собой. Валентин уселся, пристегнулся и спросил:  
      – До «Элитного» или до дома?  
      – До «Элитного».  
      Ехали молча. Будь Валентин заправским чтецом по лицам, то, может быть, он бы предположил, что Беломишкина что-то гложет. Но он видел перед собой только человека, сосредоточено ведущего машину.  
      Беломишкин же мучился от того, что ему никак не удавалось выполнить указания капитана. Нападавших не нашел, беседу не провел, ибо понятия не имел, как говорить с этим умником. Умник заговорил сам.  
      – Лейтенант, как продвигается расследование?  
      – Вам сообщат.  
      Валентин вообще не очень быстро сходился с людьми. Разговаривать умел, но не сказать, что прямо душа компании. Уважая личное пространство, он бесконечно ценил людей, которые делают то же самое. Но вот этот конкретный человек или оборотень в погонах (воспоминания о рычании и наблюдаемые уверенные движения взбудоражили воображение) прям-таки провоцировал Валентина на желание пообщаться. Естественно - из чисто научного интереса. К тому же Валентин по-прежнему чувствовал себя обязанным. Лейтенант оказался настолько добросовестным, что, судя по всему, взял на себя обеспечение сохранности валентиновой тушки в пределах района. Беломишкин как минимум заслуживал элементарной вежливости.  
      – Лейтенант, а я могу называть вас по имени отчеству? Как вас зовут?  
      – Григорий Борисович.  
      Есть контакт!  
      – Григорий Борисович, если вдруг у вас появится желание, то можете приходить в любое время. Я имею в виду ко мне. Вы произвели неизгладимое впечатление, – неожиданно Валентин понял, что несет чушь.  
      Он имел в виду, что Беломишкин понравился сестренкам, но сказал то, что сказал. И Беломишкин понял соответственно.  
      – Конев, я не по этому делу.  
      – Я, знаете ли, тоже! Мне девушки нравятся!  
      – Да? А сколько вашей ученице лет?  
      Что вопрос с подвохом, до Валентина дошло не сразу, без всякой задней мысли он брякнул:  
      – Пятнадцать. А... Что? Да вы с ума сошли! Послушайте, я понимаю - профдеформация и всё такое, но нельзя же в каждом видеть преступника! До маразма доходить не надо. Ей пятнадцать. Вот для меня она маленькая вне зависимости от размера груди. И хотя я не гей, это не значит, что не могу себя контролировать в присутствии особ женского пола.  
      Беломишкин совершенно не отреагировал на бурное негодование, а просто задал следующий вопрос:  
      – Вы с кем-нибудь встречаетесь?  
      – Причем тут моя личная жизнь? Если меня припрет - я подрочу!  
      В ответ на такое откровение Беломишкин то ли фыркнул, то ли вздохнул. Валентин не разобрал. Вдруг до него дошло:  
      – Григорий Борисович, это была светская беседа?  
      – Типа того.  
      Вот теперь Валентин мог поклясться, что Беломишкин попытался улыбнуться. Но, наверное, мама в детстве не научила. Очень своеобразный товарищ.  
        
      Вечером Валентин шарился по всем социальным сетям. Беломишкина так и не нашел. А вот его лейтенанта там откопал. Неужели и правда не зарегистрирован? Сколько ему? Тридцать? Больше, но точно нет и сорока. Воочию Валентин впервые видел такого уникума. Хотя мог и просто шифроваться. Картина прячущегося за кустами Беломишкина, возникшая перед глазами, позабавила.  
      «Я не по этому делу». Гомофоб? Нет, пожалуй. Натурал? Скорее всего. А вот, как говорится, стопроцентный ли - это ещё большой вопрос.  
      За каким демоном Валентин набрал в гугле: «как соблазнить натурала» - он сам не знал. Но так называемые советы и cool story не вдохновили. Всё сводилось в основном к «напоить и отсосать». Валентину вспомнился собственный первый гомосексуальный опыт - тоже не на самую ясную голову. Возможно, его случайный любовник руководствовался тем же принципом. Валентин пожал плечами - не велико достижение завалить пьяного парня. Среди всех рассуждений диванных психологов, страданий, цинизма и бравады обнаружился один проблеск здравого смысла. Некий юзер писал: «Сначала спросите себя, зачем вам это нужно и что вы хотите в итоге». Очень правильная мысль.  
      Захотелось курить. Валентин, стараясь не шуметь, просочился на лестницу.  
        
      В пятницу, будучи в приподнятом настроении, Валентин звонил в домофон квартиры Юли как обычно в шесть вечера.  
      – Валентин Сергеевич! – ответил ему радостный голосок. – Здравствуйте! Поднимайтесь.  
      Раздался писк и щелчок. Дверь открылась. Валентин поднялся на пятый этаж.  
      – Здравствуй, Юля...  
      Больше он, пока раздевался, ничего сказать не мог. А что тут скажешь, не подставляясь? Юля его встретила в микро-платье с блестками, накрашенная и в туфлях на шпильках.  
      Валентин честно некоторое время пытался объяснить своей ученице суть строения ДНК, но девушка не слушала. Совсем. Она сидела рядом, теребя хвост и неловко одергивая подол. Юная соблазнительница не слишком уютно чувствовала себя в таком наряде. М-дя. Не вышло из неё роковой женщины. Впрочем, и такой типаж Валентина тоже не впечатлил бы.  
      – …Аденин комплементарен Тимину. Смотри. Азот образует три атомарные связи. Здесь и здесь. И у этого атома азота тоже три связи. Но поскольку у водорода всего один электрон, то он легко его отдает, приобретая положительный заряд. А эти атомы становятся положительно заряженными. Плюс и минус притягиваются. Вот они эти две связи. Третья не может образоваться... – Валентин посмотрел на девушку, пытаясь уловить хоть каплю интереса.  
      Какие нуклеотиды? Какие остатки ортофосфорной кислоты?! Зато напряжение, исходившее от Юли, казалось, можно было потрогать руками. Тянуть дальше просто опасно и глупо. Хватит.  
      – Юля, послушай. Ты очень хорошая...  
      Юля всхлипнула. Молодец. Вот всё, что сейчас собрался сказать Валентин, надо было говорить на первом занятии. Потом развернуться и уйти. Теперь очень хорошая девочка будет несчастна.  
      Конев Валентин Сергеевич – разбиватель женских сердец! Кому сказать – обхохочешься. Валентин заткнул свое чувство собственной важности куда подальше.  
      – Юленька. Ты самая замечательная девушка, которую я встречал.  
      Юля подняла на него глаза полные слез.  
      – Ты умная, красивая, милая. И, честное слово, я был бы просто счастлив быть твоим парнем. Но...  
      Договорить он не успел. Юля повисла у него на шее.  
      – Я никому не скажу. Правда, правда! – горячо зашептала она в ухо.  
      Валентин отодвинул от себя девушку. Удалось это, надо сказать, это с трудом.  
      – Юля, ты настолько хороша, что плевал бы я на уголовный кодекс с Джомолунгмы. Но, Юля, посмотри на меня. Неужели ты не видишь? Я – гей. У меня даже парень есть.  
      Глаза девушки стали просто огромными. Она, кажется, даже на секунду не допускала такой мысли.  
      – Я горд, что меня... что я понравился такой девушке как ты. Ты все, о чем можно мечтать. Но с природой очень трудно спорить. Прости меня.  
      «За ложь. За то, что не пресёк все сразу. За то, что довел...»  
      – У вас правда есть парень?  
      – Ты думаешь, я вру? Хм. А кто, по-твоему, меня встречал?  
      – Какой он?  
      Ломать комедию так до конца.  
      – Лучший. Сильный. Смелый. Красивый.  
      – Вы его любите?  
      – Очень.  
      – А он вас?  
      – Тоже.  
      Юля растерялась от такого откровения.  
       – Я, пожалуй, пойду, – сказал Валентин после некоторого молчания.  
        
      Выйдя на улицу, он осмотрелся. Двор не был пустынен как обычно. Гуляли матери с детьми. Люди возвращались с работы. Валентин с удивлением понял, что ищет взглядом машину Беломишкина и выругался. Быстро же выработался условный рефлекс. Мобильник показал время 19:38. Валентин обычно занимался с Юлей до девяти вечера. А ведь приедет - в этом Валентин был уверен. Приедет и будет ждать. Можно, конечно, позвонить и сказать: «Так и так, Григорий Борисович, можно больше не беспокоиться. Бла-бла-бла. Рад знакомству. Спасибо за всё».  
      Вместо этого Валентин решил сначала покурить. Не каждый же день отшиваешь хороших девочек. Но сигарет не было, и он поплелся к ближайшему ларьку.  
      19:50. В руках новая пачка. Валентин устроился в соседнем с юлиным домом дворе и закурил.  
      20:01. Сидеть холодно. Дворы пустели. Летом тут наверняка часов до десяти гомон стоит. До темноты. Да и потом собираются компании. Сейчас холодно. Нарезав несколько кругов вокруг пятиэтажек, Валентин перебазировался обратно во двор юлиного дома, искренне надеясь, что та не смотрит в окно. Впрочем, в тени его не должно быть видно.  
      20:18. Глупо ждать. Следовало позвонить. А если Беломишкин не приедет? Он же ничего не обещал. И вообще не должен его нянчить.  
      20:30. Уйти еще глупее. Столько ждал. Валентин уже начал приплясывать, чтобы согреться. В конце концов, не выдержал и раскурил еще одну сигарету. Как говорили в бригаде на стройке – зубы погреть. Интересно, а Беломишкин курит? Работа же неравная, но это же Беломишкин.  
        
      Сигарета давно уже покоилась в мусорном бачке. Валентин даже перестал ощущать её вкус, когда наконец во двор въехала синяя мазда со знакомыми номерами. Валентин встал со скамейки и направился к машине.  
      – Здравствуйте, Григорий Борисович.  
      Беломишкин если и был удивлен, то виду не показал. Он поздоровался и буркнул: «Садитесь». Валентин ощутил себя обузой, но поскольку Беломишкину больше не придется его караулить, глас совести пискнул и заткнулся. В конце концов, он (Валентин, а не его совесть) сегодня весь вечер задницу морозил. Осталось понять зачем.  
      Первым привычное молчание нарушил Беломишкин.  
      – Я заметил, что вы сегодня раньше, – сказал он, как только они выехали на шоссе.  
      – Да. Занятий больше не будет, – ответил Валентин и добавил с вызовом: – Я сказал Юле что я гей.  
      Его так и подмывало сказать: «А еще я в любви признался. Судя по всему, тебе». Может он бы так и сказал, опять-таки, не совсем понятно зачем, потому что влюбленным или даже испытывающим влечение Валентин точно себя не чувствовал. Просто хотелось понаблюдать, как изменится физиономия лейтенанта. Пока Беломишкин не выглядел сильно удивленным.  
      – Значит, гей.  
      – Да нет же! Я просто так сказал.  
      – Зачем?  
      – Пф-ф. Чтобы не давать ложных надежд.  
      Тут уже Беломишкин издал презрительный фырк.  
      – Какой нормальный мужик будет обзывать себя геем, если таковым не является?  
      Валентин завелся с пол-оборота.  
      – О! Ну конечно! Это же позор! Хотя мне плевать. Меня больше беспокоили чувства девочки! Ей так будет проще. А что я должен был сказать?  
      – Правду.  
      – Правду? Что она мне абсолютна не интересна, что мне с ней было бы скучно? Что я не хочу переписываться с ней и ходить в кино? Что мне нужна девушка, с которой я могу сорваться и уехать? Девушка с которой можно мутить проект или спорить до хрипоты о теории эволюции! А если и идти в кино, то на арт-хаус. Юля не читает Поланика и Пратчетта...  
      – Так вот какие у вас интересы.  
      Валентин только сейчас обратил внимание, что в этот раз Беломишкин не высадил его на остановке, а повез дальше. Видимо, напоследок решил подбросить до дома.  
      – А у вас?  
      – Что?  
      – Какие у вас интересы?  
      Беломишкин ответил не сразу.  
      – Работа. Спорт ещё. Кино. Только не это... Главное, чтобы интересно. Фантастику люблю. Читать. И смотреть, – потом добавил: – А вранье терпеть не могу.  
      – И что - никогда не лгали? Ни разу?  
      Беломишкин снова долго обдумывал ответ.  
      – По личному нет. Ненавижу, когда врут.  
      – А по работе? Ну, была работа под прикрытием?  
      – Нет, – снова тишина и вдруг: – Иногда нарушаю инструкции. Когда вы упали, я должен был вызвать скорую.  
      Так вот что его терзало. Валентину стало смешно.  
      – Григорий Борисович, вы мне одолжение сделали. Меня в прошлый раз в приемном покое четыре часа продержали. И возвращаться пришлось бы поздно. А так до дома, до кровати. Поверьте, так было намного лучше. Правда.  
        
      Беломишкин в самом деле довез его до дома, быстро попрощался и уехал. Вот собственно и всё. Можно, конечно, как-нибудь зайти, узнать, как продвигается расследование, но это будет уже навязыванием. А навязываться Валентин не любил. Тем более безо всякой цели. Ему же ничего от Беломишкина на самом деле не надо. Так?

 


	4. Chapter 4

      Таблетки хорошо глушили не только головную боль. Это стало понятно лишь на третий день, после этого последняя пустая пачка отправилась в мусорное ведро. Оказалось, Валентин предыдущие недели основательно тупил. Достаточно вспомнить, какую чушь он нес на семинарах. Хуже только заебы с Беломишкиным. Вот уж от чего хотелось разбить себе рукой лицо до затылка. Спасибо вам, чОткие пацаны. Попадись они сейчас Валентину, он бы их «отблагодарил» по самое не балуйся.   
      Попутно Валентин начал замечать, как у него подрагивали руки. Причем не от страха – от гнева. Но не идти же к психотерапевту, как советовал невролог, ничего нового ему явно не скажут. Валентин все прекрасно знал и без врачей. Естественная реакция. Бла-бла-бла. У него свой психолог под боком. Ну нафиг этих адептов недонаук. Чего он хочет? Найти уродов и... И выяснилось, что Валентину не чужда некоторая доля садизма. Впрочем, как и здравый смысл. Никуда-то он не пойдет, ибо процент вероятности успеха ничтожно мал в сравнении с необходимыми усилиями. Точнее – равнялся нулю. Пусть их Беломишкин ищет – это его работа.  
      Чтобы отвлечься, Валентин налег на учебу. По крайней мере, до ближайших выходных.  
      К концу недели он уже был готов лезть на стену. Дело дошло до того, что чуть не сцепился с Серегой. Благо тот был уставший после работы, а потому отбрехивался вяло. Подоспевшая Лена погасила начинавшуюся ссору, вылив на буйную голову стакан воды и поток диагнозов.   
      – Никогда не думала, что у тебя, Валечка, случится недоебит, – зло припечатала Лена.  
      Валентину очень хотелось поспорить, кто из них больше одержим сексом. Он – никогда не смущавшийся своих желаний, или она – вечно лезущая не в свое дело. Остановила его Света, она появилась на кухне и спросила:  
      – Все так плохо?  
      Омерзительно! Теперь у Валентина был еще один повод злиться – на свою несдержанность. Буркнув: «Извините», - Валентин заперся в своей комнате. После напряженных раздумий и нескольких ударов кулака в стену было решено записаться в спортзал. Любой. Лишь бы там были боксерские груши.  
      Но, как известно, человек предполагает, а обстоятельства располагают. На следующий день как раз позвонил Никитос.  
      – Шторм, хватит болеть, – услышал Валентин вместо «здрасте», стоило взять трубку. – Пятки в зубы и греби ко мне.  
      – Никитос, я...  
      – Понял – не в духе. Жизнь – дерьмо. Тогда сами к тебе подъедем! И мангал привезем,– обрадовал лучший друг.  
      И ведь приедут. Валентин представил всю компанию. М-дя. Скандал с хозяйкой обеспечен.  
      – Уже в пути. Что брать?   
      – Тупой вопрос. Нам – пива. Девчонкам – мартини.  
      Спортзал прекрасно подождет до понедельника. Хотя желания ехать не было. По поводу предстоящего веселого сборища Валентин чувствовал странное безразличие. Где предвкушение праздника? Стареет, что ли?  
        
      «Ко мне» – означало на дачу родителей Никитоса. Дивное место. Практически в черте города. Домик немаленький, что важно - с газом и электричеством. А что еще надо для счастья? Правильно – пиво! Им-то Валентин и затарился.  
      Полчаса на маршрутке, полчаса ногами - и вот ты уже среди кустов малины и вишневых деревьев. Правда, в апреле с вишнями и прочей вкусной романтикой напряг, зато там уже стоял мангал, возле которого споро хозяйничал Никитос.  
      С ним Валентин познакомился несколько лет назад на одной из ролёвок, когда еще увлекался исторической реконструкцией. Длинный как жердь, Никитос гордо носил ник Irish pepper* и вдохновенно упарывался по Ирландии. Причем настолько, что мог выйти в зеленом килте дернуть пива. Вот как сейчас. Надо учесть, что Энск располагался на 55 градусе северной широты. Тут и летом мог снег пойти, что уж говорить про апрель с его перепадами температур. И это совершенно не мешало Никитосу светить голыми коленками.  
      Валентин, хоть и не особо горел желанием ехать, но, увидев друга, обрадовался совершенно искренне.  
      – Привет, затворник! Хана твоему целибату сегодня. Кэтрин привела двух офигенных цып.  
      – Привет, Иришка. Первым делом, первым делом… нам зачеты. Ну, а девушки, а девушки потом.  
      Заслышав голос Валентина, на крыльцо выкатился Мотя. Кстати, так его завали между собой только Валентин и Никитос. Мотя – он же Матвей – усердно косплеил Молчаливого Боба. (Все равно по пиздежу со Штормом после третей бутылки тягаться бесполезно.) Чем руководствовался Мотя, назвавшись Raven**, не известно.  
      Мотя с довольным фейсом в знак приветствия прижал Валентина к груди и, кивнув в сторону двери, показал два больших пальца.  
      В свою очередь Валентин хлопнул Мотю по спине и сказал:  
      – Сейчас заценим.  
      Натянув свою самую очаровательную улыбку, он прошел в дом. Там в самой большой комнате уже вовсю кипела жизнь: девушки строгали салаты и сервировали стол.  
       Кэтрин на правах старой знакомой подставила щеку для поцелуя. Будучи девушкой Никитоса, она давно и прочно обосновалась в их маленькой компании. Кэтрин не меньше него увлекалась кельтской культурой, но при этом не выглядела фриком. Напротив, окружающие смотрели на неё с удовольствием. На ней зеленая юбка смотрелась естественнее, а рыжие, - крашеные, как позже узнал Валентин, – волосы и зеленые линзы и вовсе делали её похожей на колдунью.   
      – Это Оля, а это Настя, – представила Кэтрин своих знакомых. – А это... тот самый Storm under Ice!  
      – Можно просто Валентин.  
      Девушки были симпатичными. Обе стройные, но с формами, под свитерами угадывались тонкие талии. Мягкие темные волосы у обеих без признаков лака или мусса. В этом Валентин разбирался. Сам частенько заморачивался укладкой. Вот только походу не избежать на этих симпатичных мордочках недовольных мин. Они, конечно, не сестры, но он точно будет их путать. Запомнить: синий свитер – Оля, голубой – Настя.  
      Девушки буквально ели глазами его. Валентин почувствовал себя «свадебным генералом». Наконец девушка в голубом свитере – Настя - спросила:  
      – А о чем будет твой следующий клип?  
      Спасибо тебе, добрая девушка, за хоть какой-то вопрос.  
      – Я пока занят учебой. Очень напряженная программа, тем более скоро сессия. Вы где учитесь?  
      – Экономика и финансы.  
      – Филфак.  
      Вот и славно. Сейчас они потолкуют об универе. Тем более любая сессия - это та ещё опупея. Тут хлопнула дверь, и в дом зашел Мотя с сумками, сделал возмущенную мину и потряс пакетами.  
      – О! Оля, Настя, я как вас увидел, так сразу забыл про пиво. Пойду посмотрю, не оставил ли я еще где-нибудь свой мозг, – Валентин виновато развел руками.  
        
      Никитос разгонял картонкой дым над мангалом.  
      – Ну, как тебе девочки? – спросил он. – Кэтрин стажерок с работы притащила.  
      – Нормально.  
      – А что свалил?  
      Валентин пожал плечами. Он сам не понял. Обычно ему нравилось флиртовать. Есть некий азарт в том, чтобы суметь сдержаться, а девушка сама повисла бы на шее. В этот раз хотелось быстрее закончить со всей этой фигней и перейти к главному.  
      – Покурить.  
      Никитос снова сосредоточился на мясе. Валентин молча сидел и смотрел на начинающее темнеть небо.  
      – А если серьезно, что за дела? Давай колись. Может тебе пива дернуть? Или... – Никитос изобразил затяжку.  
       – Не, никотином отравлюсь.   
      Несмотря на дважды выраженное желание курить, за сигаретами Валентин не полез, а продолжал взирать на облака. Никитос пожал плечами и заговорил о другом.  
      – Что планируешь делать, какая следующая тема?  
      – Не знаю. У меня творческий кризис, – дурачась, Валентин попробовал скопировать роденовского Мыслителя. Стоя.  
      – Долбоебизма кругом полно. Слышал, десятую больницу церкви передают? Лечить молитвами будут.  
      Валентин поморщился:  
      – Имущественные вопросы – это уже политика. Я в это лезть не хочу.  
      – Свою аполитичную девственность ты потерял, когда коллаж с Милонычем забацал.  
      – Три секунды на заднем плане? Не смеши мои кроссовки. Да все равно мне с Овальным и его миллионом просмотров за сутки не тягаться.  
      – Я слышу голос просыпающихся амбиций?   
      – Тебе показалось. Пока магистратуру не закончу, на ерунду не буду отвлекаться. Хотя альтернативные методы лечения это тема. Думаю, можно нарыть не один скелет. Посмотрим, короче.  
        
      Шашлыки, пиво, салаты и мартини сделали свое доброе дело. Через час Валентин разглагольствовал о каракатицах. Через три часа Валентин вполне благосклонно смотрел, как Настя и Оля вовсю отплясывали под любимую Никитосовскую «Дьявола нет». Сам Никитос лупил по столу и истошно орал:  
      – Гремит раздолбанный барабан,  
        
      Шагает за болваном болван.  
        
      Такой вот бардак и балаган  
        
      В сраной британской армии.  
        
      Мотя не остался в стороне. Он стоял рядом с девушками и с блаженной физиономией подергивал плечами. Тоже танцевал. Валентин же не мог оторвать взгляда от женских бюстов. В глаза надо смотреть! В глаза! Но как?! У голубого свитера грудь больше. А синий свитер уже. Тут синий свитер откровенно развернулся и, глядя прямо в глаза Валентину, в танце сделал манящий жест. Это все решило. Да, примитивно, но Валентин никогда не претендовал на звание высшего существа, венца творения и примера для подражания.  
      Недолго думая, он встал со своего места. Не галантно отказывать даме. Оля или Настя? Черт, опять забыл.  
      – Ты красиво двигаешься, – мурлыкнули ему на ухо.  
      Валентина Терпсихора*** при рождении не целовала, но покачать бедрами в такт музыке, почему бы и нет?  
      – Мне далеко до твоей грации, – проникновенно ответил Валентин.  
      Несмотря на выпитое, он был абсолютно трезв. Или, по крайней мере, уверен в этом. И ещё более уверен, что контролирует ситуацию. И верно, через несколько минут девушка устроилась у него на коленях, а его рука ненавязчиво лежала у неё на бедре. Валентин не сомневался, что Оля - или Настя? - прекрасно чувствовала его стояк. Радовало, что она не была возмущена. Осталось выбрать подходящей момент. А пока можно просто наслаждаться приятной тяжестью женского тела.  
      Вспомнились фильмы про вампиров. Там обязательно делался акцент на женской шее. Да, это эротично. Дракула, конечно, из него так себе, но вот прям щас Валентин сам не отказался бы легонько тяпнуть зубами эту нежную кожу. А пока он нес всякую пургу про Шерлока Бенедикта Камбербэтча, покоряя красавицу правильным произношением фамилии английского актера.   
      – …На брудершафт!  
      Дивный повод подал Никитос. Валентин взял стопку водки, девушка стакан с мартини. Они переплели руки. Водка пошла, как вода. А на закуску – поцелуй. Валентин взял лицо Оли в свои руки, глядя прямо в глаза, медленно склонился к губам. Целоваться Валентин любил и умел.  
       Когда Настя (или Оля) смогла дышать, Валентин спросил:  
      – Пойдем?  
      Девушка ответила нерешительным взглядом. Но Валентин не сомневался, что её останавливает только куча свидетелей. Он встал и подхватил её на руки.   
      – Оу! Вау! – раздалось вслед.  
      Подниматься с таким грузом на руках по узкой лестнице было сложно, но и Валентин не слабак. Даже дыхание не сбилось. Да и Насте понравилось, кажется.  
      Нежность нежностью, но сейчас хотелось чего-то более приземленного. Тем более вот оно, вожделенное, лежит на спине, опираясь на локти, и с любопытством смотрит, как Шторм раздевается. А ему стесняться нечего. Пусть не Шварценеггер, но и не дохляк. Валентин как можно более небрежно отбросил толстовку. Глядя в темные глаза, он положил руки на пряжку ремня, медленно ее расстегнул и вжикнул молнией. Джинсы стаскивать не стал. Потом.  
      – Не жарко? – спросил он, наклонившись над девушкой.   
      Та раздеваться не спешила, просто смотрела широко распахнутыми глазами. Ничего, раздевать тоже интересно. Валентин провел ладонью от колена до талии, забираясь под свитер. Оля дернулась. Но ведь не отпихнула. Тугая застежка еле поддалась. Эти скинни, конечно, кайф для глаз, но вот снимать их с кого-то тот ещё квест. Не рассчитав силу, Валентин дернул слишком резко, чем заслужил возмущенный писк. Дабы загладить свою вину он навалился всем телом и прижался губами к недовольному рту. Для верности он впился одной рукой мягкие волосы, а второй залез в лифчик.  
      Девушка завозилась. Будучи в полной уверенности, что все делает правильно, Валентин удвоил усилия. Тем более в голове стоял приятный шум, а тактильные ощущения только усиливали его.   
      Валентин соскользнул губами к шее и легонько прикусил место, где она переходит в ключицу.  
      – Ай! – снова пискнула Настя. – Больно!  
      «Больно»... Что-то знакомое и хорошее... Валентин стащил с тела свитер, а затем лифчик и в этот момент получил ощутимый толчок в грудь. Стоял он весьма неустойчиво, поэтому завалился на бок.  
      – Ебанулся?! – Настя (или Оля) вскочила с кровати и теперь прижимала свитер к груди. – Я же сказала: больно!  
      Такого испуга и возмущения он не видел ни у одной своей партнерши. Кажется, Валентин сделал что-то не то. Он поднял обе ладони:  
      – Прости. Прости. Все в норме.   
      Настю это несколько успокоило, но судя по личику, продолжение брачных игр не Ваелнтину не светило.  
      – Всё. Не трогаю, – заверил Валентин.  
      Он встал по другую сторону кровати, чтобы у девушки не возникало мысли, что сейчас дикий бабуин набросится, и с трудом, но упрятал все ещё стоявший колом член в штаны. Осталось натянуть толстовку и убраться. Все равно какое-то странное состояние. Член все еще стоял, а желания не было.  
        
      Чтобы остыть Валентин устроился на крыльце с бутылкой пива. Попробовал осмыслить. Фу-у-уф. Что тут скажешь? М-дя. Кажется Валентин не ебанулся, а лоханулся. И круто.  
      – Да что за херь? – раздался сзади голос Никитоса.  
      – Не срослось. Только и всего.  
      – Забей.  
      Хорошо ему. Кэтрин всегда под боком. Впрочем, ничего катастрофического не случилось. Ну, обломался секс. Разве что опавший член отдавал неприятными ощущениями в яйцах. Валентин задумчиво пялился на голые коленки Никитоса, размышляя, насколько килты некоторых случаях более удобны. Можно просто задрать подол. И не жмет нигде.  
      – Держи, может, хоть расслабишься, – Никитос протянул косяк.  
      – Не, после бухла не буду.  
      – Давай, давай. Чистая трава. Больше одной затяжки сам тебе не дам. Так что дуй смело. А то так смотришь, как будто меня сейчас выебешь.  
      Валентин догадывался, откуда ноги росли у его сегодняшнего настроя. Говорить, правда, об этом не хотелось. Тем более получается, что он свою злость на гопников чуть не сорвал на левой девахе. Может и правда трава поможет? Валентин фыркнул и затянулся. Никитос отобрал косяк.  
      Расслабон накрывал медленно, но верно.  
      – …Так ты не болел?! Бля, ну ты и мудак. Мы те кто?  
      Упс. Кажется, слишком расслабился. Никитос уже затянулся больше одного раза. Ирландский перец то чихвостил Валентина, то предлагал фантастические планы по отмщению поруганной чести Шторма. Потом стучал кулаком по ступенькам и перилам, предлагая снять «забойный сюжет» про притеснения и преследование. За последнее был послан на детородный орган. Самому Валентину настойчиво предлагали прогуляться по пищеварительному тракту.  
      Короче, пришла Кэтрин и пинками загнала друзей спать. Позже Валентин узнал, почему мозги клевал один Никитос. Моте пришлось утешать девушек. Обеих. Чем он был бесконечно доволен.  
         
      Пар Валентин все же выпустил. Прошерстив как следует комменты в свой адрес, он выбрал самые недовольные. На них и ответил. Ролик обозвал «Мамкины сексисты».   
        
      ****  
      После драки на остановке прошло около месяца. Валентин практически не вспоминал эту историю. Учился. Купил новый телефон. В спортзал так и не записался. В общем, обычная нормальная жизнь продолжалась, пока, сидя на иммунологии, Валентин не ощутил в кармане вибрации мобильника. Звонил Беломишкин.   
      Валентин с тоской бросил взгляд на кафедру. Бурневич – не тот препод, чтобы отпускать с лекций даже на пять минут. Он искренне ненавидел мобильные телефоны. Причем до такой степени, что порой несвоевременный звонок мог закончиться конфискацией.  
      Пришлось сбросить вызов. Не сиди Валентин прямо под носом у Бурневича – написал бы эсэмэску. Оставшиеся двадцать минут лекции прошли мимо. Всегда внимательный Валентин обычно не просто слушал, а слушал весьма активно. В этот же раз он даже не стал уточнять: будет ли падать температура организма, если оптимальным значением для образования комплекса антиген-антитело будет температура ниже 36 градусов.   
      Как только прозвенел звонок, Валентин вылетел из аудитории первым. Найдя место потише, торопливо перезвонил и, как только на другом конце взяли трубку, он немедленно выпалил:  
      – Здравствуйте, Григорий Борисович. Вы звонили. Извините, что не ответил сразу. Был на лекции. Очень строгий преподаватель.  
      – Здравствуйте, Валентин Сергеевич, вы не могли бы приехать для опознания?  
      – Когда?  
      – Лучше сейчас.   
      У Валентина были ещё занятия, но ведь нужно выполнить свой гражданский долг!  
      – Хорошо. Я нахожусь на правом берегу. Смогу подъехать не раньше, чем часа через два.  
      – Паспорт не забудьте.  
      Бик-бик-бик.  
      Машинально проведя по лицу, Валентин почувствовал, как ладонь кольнула щетина. Поздно лег, утром чуть дольше повалялся и не успел. Легкая небритость это, конечно, стильно, но когда ей дня три.   
      Стараясь не думать о совершенно неуместном волнении и пропущенных лекциях, Валентин рванул домой. Паспорт все равно дома лежал. Заодно побрился, душ принял, переоделся... и потерял линзу. Пришлось нацепить очки.  
        
      Чтобы уложиться в самому себе отведенное время, пришлось взять такси. Успел.  
      На проходной его встретил белобрысый, Виталий, кажется.  
      – Здравствуйте.  
      – Здравствуйте, – белобрысый смотрел с нескрываемым интересом. – Пойдемте. Не стесняйтесь, не бойтесь. К сожалению, мы не в Америке, и односторонне прозрачного зеркала у нас нет. Так что придется встретиться с опознаваемым лицом к лицу, так сказать. Но вам главное его узнать, а там дело техники.   
      В кабинете сидел Беломишкин. Еще один полицейский в форме и четверо мужчин стояли у стены.  
      Лейтенант буркнул что-то себе под нос и едва заметно кивнул. Валентину пришлось напрячься, чтобы его приветствие звучало членораздельно.  
      – Вот! – объявил белобрысый, – смотрите. Внимательно смотрите, гражданин. Узнаете ли вы кого-нибудь среди присутствующих?  
      Конечно, Валентин сразу узнал Беломишкина. Правда, тот старался даже не смотреть на него. Ну и ладно. Валентин повернулся к шеренге у стены. Первый слева – обычный ничем не примечательный парень выглядел устало. Второй - брюнет, хищно раздувающий ноздри, тоже был ему незнаком. Он зыркнул и потупил взгляд. Третий – кротко стриженный – состроил индифферентную физиономию. Скулы. Взгляд. Нос. Линия подбородка.  
       Нет. Валентин не боялся стоящего перед ним. Он боялся ошибиться и оговорить невиновного. Но в тоже время унизительные воспоминания, до этого старательно запихиваемые подальше, нахлынули в одну секунду. Моментально заныли ребра и челюсть. Боль потекла по лицу, а в груди заворочалось сладкое предчувствие мести, смешанное с недовольством. Считающий себя пацифистом Валентин больше всего сейчас хотел, чтобы его оставили один на один с Третьим. В попытке взять себя в руки он оглянулся на Беломишкина.  
      – Не торопитесь, – сказал тот. – Смотрите внимательно. Первый, скажите: «Закурить есть?»  
      – Закурить есть? – послушно повторил Первый.  
      – Второй.  
      – Закурить есть?  
      – Третий.  
      – Закурить есть?  
      Третий, точно третий. Именно он стоял со стороны дороги. Тогда он только гыкал  
      – Четвертый.  
      – Закурить есть?  
      Валентин встряхнул головой, отгоняя слишком яркие образы. И снова услышал Беломишкина:  
      – Надеть шапки.   
      Все четверо натянули вязанные черные шапочки. Это уже было лишнее.  
      – Он. – Валентин уверенно указал на третьего. – Точно.  
      – Вы уверены?  
      – Э! Начальник! – раздался голос Второго, – он пальцем ткнул. Я законы знаю. Наводящих вопросов задавать не положено! Я вам говорил, не трогал я вашего п... пацана!  
      Беломишкин махнул рукой. Валентин понял, что прокололся.  
        
      Больше часа составляли протокол. Писали: кто как стоял, кто что сказал, кто был и так далее, и тому подобное. Действий на две минуты, а писанины листов на пять.  
      Как выяснилось, Валентин опознал сотрудника отдела. Белобрысый не мог не прокомментировать:  
      – Ну что, оборотень в погонах? Будешь еще чужие телефоны разбивать?  
      Третий хмыкнул:  
      – Телефоны не буду. Мамой клянусь.  
      Ментовский юмор.  
      Беломишкин же вовсе не казался огорченным или расстроенным. Он подсунул протокол.  
      – Читайте внимательно, Валентин Сергеевич, и если всё верно – распишитесь.  
      Кроме него остальные уже оставили свои подписи в протоколе. Валентин углубился в чтение. Буквы складывались в слова, но ни одно из них не достигало сознания. В голове крутились мысли о том, как ненадежна человеческая память, он готов был поклясться, что Третий точно был среди нападавших.   
      Но... что делать. Валентин подписал протокол, попрощался и побрел к выходу.   
      – Валентин Сергеевич, – раздался голос Беломишкина. – пойдемте. Еще пара вопросов без протокола.  
      Валентин остановился и оглянулся. Беломишкин встал, набросил куртку. По ходу он верен своему правилу лично спроваживать его подальше.  
      Как только они покинули здание, Беломишкин остановился. Заложил руки за спину и уставился на Валентина строгим взглядом.  
      – Валентин Сергеевич, я вас по-хорошему предупреждаю: не ищите приключений. Не вздумайте искать нападавших сами. Не вмешивайтесь в нашу работу.  
      – Что? С чего вы взяли, Григорий Борисович?  
      – Я этот взгляд знаю.   
      – Что? Какой взгляд?  
      Валентин был раздосадован. Он-то мнил, что состряпал отличный покер-фейс. Бывают в жизнь огорчения.  
      – Такой. Когда на заднице ровно не сидится.  
      Валентин поправил очки на носу. Разговаривать было чертовски неудобно. Беломишкин стоял слишком близко, и приходилось задирать голову.   
      – Моя задница – это мое личное дело.   
      – А разбираться потом нашему отделу.  
      Получились почти в рифму. Валентин хихикнул, Беломишкин нахмурился, чем еще больше развеселил. В голове мелькнула совершенно бредовая идея. Вообще, она давно маячила на периферии сознания, но все время была посылаема. А тут вдруг показалось, что момент ну очень подходящий. Была не была.  
      – Григорий Борисович, пить вы не пьете. Но вы же едите? В ресторан не приглашаю, но может... вы позволите мне приготовить для вас? Просто ужин. Можно хоть что-то для вас сделать? Я ведь, правда, очень благодарен.  
      Беломишкин молчал долго. Просто стоял и молчал. Потом спросил:  
      – А ты не из этих? Вегетарианцев?  
      – С чего вы взяли? Почему вы вечно на меня ярлыки цепляете?! – Валентин мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу. Это лейтенант Беломишкин, у него в голове свое, так что надо четко, раздельно и простыми словами. – Нет. Я не вегетарианец. Я ем мясо. Желательно - хорошо прожаренное, но можно и вареное. А еще я хорошо готовлю. По крайней мере, пока никто не умер. Так что буду рад угостить любыми блюдами на ваш выбор.  
      Беломишкин опять молчал долго. Валентин гадал: то ли что-то заковыристое выдумывает, то ли информацию переваривает. Вообще, как заметил Валентин, лейтенант соображал быстро, только когда дело касалось работы. Во всем остальном он тормозил. Может поэтому и не женат до сих пор. Такому пока в голову придет…   
      – Солянку. Можете?  
      – Без проблем.   
      – И блины.  
      – Тонкие? С чем? С мясом? С творогом?  
      – Со сметаной и с маслом.  
      Святые тефтельки, как мало человеку надо для счастья.  
      – Да хоть с вареньем. Приходите вечером ко мне...  
      – Нет. У меня. Я через... – Беломишкин взглянул на часы, – сорок минут освобожусь.   
      – Хорошо. Я тогда в магазин.  
      – Нет. Ждите здесь. Я же сказал: не ищите приключений.  
      – День же!  
      – Вечер. И здесь одни «Марии».  
      Ну, насчет «Марий» это был, конечно, аргумент. Мяса нормального в этой сети точно не купишь.   
      – Слушаюсь, лейтенант, – Валентин козырнул.   
      – К пустой голове руку не прикладывают. Говорил же: шапку наденьте.  
        
      Некоторое время Валентин пребывал в эйфории, которая напрочь выдула из головы неудачу с опознанием. Пришлось напомнить себе, что Беломишкин скорее всего – нормальный мужик и просто не против пожрать готового. Это несколько охладило.   
      Побродив возле РОВД, Валентин уселся на бетонном блоке и достал телефон. Готовить он и в самом деле умел, причем даже весьма неплохо. Восемь лет самостоятельной жизни научили. И рецепт солянки известен с детства: кладешь в кастрюлю всё, что осталось после праздников, и тушишь до готовности. Но почему бы не проверить, чем ещё нельзя испортить это замечательное блюдо?  
      Через пятнадцать минут Валентин искренне жалел, что в обед обошелся одним беляшом в столовке. Через двадцать он залил слюной весь экран. Через тридцать минут, отчитываясь перед капитаном, икнул Беломишкин. Причем несколько раз. Когда, наконец, лейтенант показался в дверях, голодное урчание в животе Валентина заглушало весенние чириканье птиц.   
        
      В магазине первым делом рванули в мясной отдел, потом в колбасный.  
      – Морковь, лук есть? – поинтересовался Валентин у Беломишкина.  
      Тот даже не потрудился ответить, просто глянут так, словно Валентин спросил что-то неприличное. Про капусту и оливки Валентин даже не уточнял. Просто складывал нужное в корзину.   
      – Нужна томатная паста!  
      – Кетчуп есть.  
      Тут уже пришел черед Валентина изображать оскорбленную невинность.  
      – Теперь нужно купить всё для блинов. Простите за неуместное любопытство, у вас дома мука водится?  
      – Нет.  
      – А яйца у вас есть?  
      – Есть. Две штуки. Но свои не отдам.  
      Валентин развернулся и уставился на Беломишкина. Тот был абсолютно серьезен. Может, глюки? Кстати, вполне возможно. Тем более что мысли об этой части тела сурового лейтенанта в последнее время посещали блондинистую голову намного чаще положенного.   
      Валентин встряхнул волосами и сунул в корзинку контейнер с яйцами. Куриными, если что. Первой категории. В общем, из всего необходимого у Беломишкина были только соль и сахар. Валентин уже догадывался, что тот питался или пельменями, две пачки которых, он, видимо, прихватил на будущее, или покупал готовое.  
      Около винного Валентин притормозил.  
      – Совсем не пьете?   
      – Редко.   
      – Может, пива? По «Козлику»? Нормальное пиво. После него голова не болит.  
      В ответ Беломишкин молча положил в корзинку две бутылки.  
      – Вам хватит?  
      – Угу.  
      Валентин вспомнил советы из интернета – напоить. Ага. Даже если Беломишкин обе выпьет – это ни о чём. На такую-то массу.  
      На кассе Беломишкин бесцеремонно оттер Валентина и достал кошелек.  
      – Уговор был такой: вы готовите, я плачу, – пояснил он.  
      Разве? «Это Беломишкин. Он со своими ментовскими тараканами. Для него чужие деньги – табу», – как мантру повторял себе Валентин, чтобы не сорваться и не наорать, пытаясь донести простое правило – сброситься на один стол, если собираются есть оба, это нормально. Хотя, может, Валентину предстоит только готовить?  
      Между тем Беломишкин расплатился, собрал продукты в пакет и пошел к машине. А что делать Валентину, если назвался поваром? Правильно, молчать в тряпочку и идти следом.  
         
      Как выяснилось, Беломишкин жил на правом берегу. Довольно далеко от своего РОВД, но относительно близко до дома, где снимал комнату сам Валентин.  
      За всю дорогу Беломишкин не издал ни звука. Валентин несколько раз открывал рот, порываясь начать разговор, но так и не нашел с чего начать. Вроде как меню обсудили, а для задушевных бесед ещё рано.  
      Если в машине Валентин чувствовал напряжение, то подъем в лифте и вовсе оказался пыткой. За все свои двадцать шесть лет он даже и помыслить не мог, что просто стоять с мужчиной в тесном замкнутом пространстве и молчать – это так сложно и вообще может свести с ума. А этот киборг просто смотрел поверх головы и ничего. Вот Валентин ща-ас как споткнется, ка-ак… Ладно обойдется без дешёвой комедии. Тем более приехали.   
      – Проходите, – любезно пригласил Беломишкин.  
      Валентин почувствовал себя Алисой, лезущей в кроличью нору. Только кролик очень специфический. Скорее медведь. Гризли. Да, точно. Суровый мишка гризли. И Валентин в роли укротителя. Ха-ха. Скорее уж... а, собственно, кто?  
      Коридор был чуть просторнее лифта, но Беломишкин довольно ловко разделся и разулся, не задев Валентина. Курку на плечики, ботинки точно вряд, словно по линейке. Валентин принципиально пнул кроссовки в угол. Сделает замечание? Беломишкин словно не заметил.  
      – Ванная. Туалет. Кухня, – указал он.  
      Валентин с любопытством оглядел доступное ему пространство. Стандартная обстановка. Разве что в коридоре отсутствовало обычное в таких случаях зеркало. И, пожалуй, было все очень аккуратно. Словно ремонт сделали только вчера. Он помыл руки в такой же вылизанной ванной комнате, не удержался и сунул нос в шкафчик. Зубная щетка – одна штука. Бритвенные принадлежности. Паста. Одеколон. Дезодорант. Мыло и шампуни. Ни намека на присутствие другого человека. Так. Так. Так. Пришлось себя одернуть, чтобы не увлекаться обыском и фантазиям.   
      В сопровождении любезного хозяина отправился на кухню. Там, как и ванной, царил идеальный порядок.   
      – Кастрюля. Сковородка.   
      – Что, всё?  
      – Вот плита... Вилки, ложки. А! Сахар, соль. У меня перец есть.  
      Обалдеть. Беломишкин открыл холодильник, куда Валентин заглянул через мощное плечо. Нет, там мышь не повесилась. Там вообще ничего не было. Даже льда в морозилке. Туда Беломишкин положил обе пачки пельменей. В самом же холодильнике обосновались те самые две бутылки пива.   
      Может и не гризли. Может, киборг? А пельмени купил для отвода глаз.  
      – Занимайтесь.  
      – Ага.  
      Беломишкин развернулся и вышел. Из комнаты донесся звук работающего телевизора. Кажется, новости. Валентин огляделся. Мило. Одна кастрюля. Одна сковородка. Крутись как хочешь. Ну, да мелочи. Было дело – Валентин кипятильником суп варил.   
      Он стянул свитер и небрежно бросил его на табуретку. Ну, хоть какой-то беспорядок. Хотя сейчас тут начнется творческий процесс. Валентин достал телефон открыл нужную страницу. Ну? Поехали!  
      Первым делом Валентин разделал мясо и бросил его в кастрюлю, потом принялся за чистку моркови и картошки. Терки у Беломишкина не было, пришлось резать. Равно как и капусту – соломкой. Та ещё муть. Зато похрупал кочерыжкой. Лук, огурцы – все овощи на сковороду (кроме картошки) и на плиту. С маслом, разумеется. Заняв обе посудины, Валентин заглянул в комнату. Там в полутьме, лежа на диване заложив руку за спину, Беломишкин смотрел зомбоящик.   
      Валентин, чувствуя себя агентом 007, так же бесшумно вернулся на кухню. Бульон закипел. Шумовки предсказуемо не оказалось. Ничего, Валентин и ложкой обойдется. Следом зашкворчало на сковородке. Есть захотелось неимоверно. Ну, есть же колбаса! Сейчас её порежут. И пробу снимут. Надо же знать качество используемых продуктов.  
      На пороге, явно привлеченный запахом, возник Беломишкин. Он увидел брошенный свитер, взял его и унес в комнату. Потом вернулся и сел за стол.   
      – Терпение, лейтенант. Процесс идет полным ходом, – подарил улыбку во все тридцать два Валентин.  
        
      Если бы Беломишкина спросили: на кой черт он согласился на предложение совместного ужина, то Беломишкин тут же, без промедления, ответил, что капитан велел провести профилактическую беседу, и лучше подобное делать в непринужденной обстановке. Вот. Не любил Григорий незаконченных дел. А это дело было открыто по всем фронтам. Парень все такой же гоношистый. И вообще – нападавших не задержали.   
      Беломишкин честно искал, раз приказали. Схема все та же: ходить и спрашивать, с подозрительных брать объяснительные. Всех, кто попадал в загребущие лапы... к-хм, задерживался по другим делам, немедленно сверялись с описанием. Когда среди прочих оказался некто, более или менее похожий, Беломишкин тут же связался с Коневым.  
      – Гриш, ну на фига ты зовешь этого шкета? – недоуменно уставился на него Яузов. – Горычев же в деревне был.  
      – Это он так утверждает, – упорствовал Беломишкин.  
      – Далась тебе эта блондинка! Не, парень он, наверное, симпатичный, когда морда целая, но уж больно умный. Он же вместо минета Канта с Гегелем читать будет. Оно те надо?  
      – Старик сказал, что дело на контроле...  
      – Ага, его личном. Гриш... А... ну тебя! Тебе Старик скажет: «выебу», ты за вазелином пойдешь. Ну, что ты за человек? Ну, где полет фантазии? Где...  
      В этот момент зазвонил телефон. Яузов поднял трубку. Выслушал. Григорий наблюдал, как вытянулась валеркина физиономия. Потом услышал вполне ожидаемое:  
      – Да уж, а мне бы, пожалуй, тоже вазелинчик не помешал бы. Пойду за порцией секса. Здесь, что ли, штаны снять?  
        
      Так что младший лейтенант Григорий Борисович Беломишкин мог присягнуть, что все действия осуществляются им в рамках следствия и профилактики.  
      Но вот о чем бы Беломишкин не упомянул, так это о том, что теперь по вечера иногда пересматривал ролики этого парня. Конечно, если бы воображаемый следователь узнал бы эту подробность, у Григория нашелся бы ответ. Например, о необходимости проверки, не появился ли среди зрителей ехидный комментатор, намекающий на драку. Но ни один следователь не выбил бы из Беломишкина признания, что Конев-Шторм вдруг стал ему интересен. Правда. Как хамелеон он менял внешность. То рядился Ведьмаком, то пиратом, но при этом оставался самим собой.   
      Первый раз часть материала, посвященная гомосексуалам, вызвала яркое неприятие. На второй раз, вслушиваясь в аргументы, пришлось признать, что парень не нес обычную чушь, а говорил строго и по существу. Это Беломишкин уважал. Тем более Конев постоянно приводил факты. Его коронная фраза: «Ссылки в описании». И не придерёшься.  
      Ради интереса Григорий глянул других, тех, кого ютуб выдавал рядом. Шторм выделялся среди остальных правильной речью и отсутствием расхлябанности. «Интеллигент», – определил про себя Григорий. Сейчас интеллигент вовсю орудовал на кухне.  
      Сам Григорий действительно не дружил с плитой. Не видел смысла. Нет, поесть вкусно он любил. Живой же человек.  
      После того, как Людмила сказала: «Прости и прощай, мы слишком разные», - Беломишкин, если припирало вкусно поесть, шёл к матери. Но не злоупотреблял. Да и некогда было. Поэтому, когда Конев сказал, что умеет готовить... ну, так сложилось. В конце концов, это просто ужин. Что он, до этого с мужиками за одним столом не сидел? Да и готовят некоторые очень даже. Вон, всем известно: Старик шашлык делает – отвал башки.   
        
      Григорий прислушивался и принюхивался. Запахи были умопомрачительные. Рот наполнялся слюной. Живот подводило. Изображение на экране дано уже не интересовало голодного мента. Впрочем, оно его не интересовало с первого кадра. Включил по привычке.  
      Наконец не выдержав, не железный он, Григорий встал и пошел на кухню.  
      Оказалось, Конев разделся. Теперь на теле была только серая футболка, беззастенчиво обтягивающая стройный торс и красиво развернутые плечи. Мясо бы на них чуток побольше, но так тоже неплохо. Взгляд выхватывал какие-то мелочи. Часы с металлическим браслетом на запястье. Конев их не снял, а просто подтянул повыше. Маленькая намокшая прядь, прилипшая к виску. Белая надпись на футболке.  
      – Терпение, лейтенант. Процесс идет полным ходом, – сказал Конев.  
      Он взял кусок и сунул его в рот. Григорий завороженно смотрел, как двигаются полные красивые губы.  
      Чтобы скрыть свой голод, Беломишкин схватил свитер и унес его в комнату, где аккуратно сложил на диване. Не дело разбрасывать одежду. Вернулся, разумеется, исключительно с целью проконтролировать.  
      Конев изредка поглядывал на новый телефон, лежавший на столе. Сверялся с рецептом? С ножом обращался шустро. Двигался красиво, уверенно. На щеках играл румянец. И… Пришлось сесть.  
      – Григорий Борисович, если бы я знал, что у вас в холодильнике такая стерильность, то купили бы сала. Я бы вам его посолил. Это несложно, просто натереть солью, перцем. Можно чесноком нашпиговать. Потом, когда оно дойдет до кондиции, его ломтиками порезать и с водочкой. М-м-м...  
      – Пьешь?  
      – Да.  
      И не малейшего смущения.  
      – Куришь?  
      – Да. Даже траву пробовал.  
      Пробовал, значит? Шалава малолетняя.  
      – А вы в курсе, что каннабис...  
      – В курсе, мать писала, – сурово прервал лекцию Григорий.  
      – И что? Посадите? – Конев облизал губы так, словно речь о «посадке» вызвала у него предвкушение чего-то приятного.   
      – Нет, – Григорий начинал злиться. Его откровенно провоцировали, а он велся и ни хера не мог поделать. – Сажают судья, я могу лишь задержать.  
      – Арестуете?  
      – Нет. Слово к делу не пришьешь.   
      «Пороть тебя надо», – мысленно добавил он.  
      Конев состроил огорченную мордашку. Вот с чего? Мазохист, что ли? Ну, так и без арестов можно воспитать.  
      – Колешься?  
      Конев показал чистые вены, снова улыбнувшись:  
      – Я не настолько люблю эксперименты.   
      Понятно. Больше бравады. Сопля! Ну, ничего, еще не все потеряно. Григорий не даст пропасть парню.  
      Между тем Конев закончил с колбасой и принялся помешивать содержимое сковородки. Пользуясь тем, что тот стоит спиной, Григорий обозрел задницу, облепленную узкими джинсами. Не то чтобы он был ценителем, но пришлось признать: та была хороша. Для мужика, конечно. И рассматривал её Беломишкин исключительно с целью оценить задатки. То есть, физическую подготовку. Не более.  
      Конев снял сковородку с плиты и вывалил содержимое в тарелку. Это точно уже можно было есть. Чувствительный нос говорил: «Да!». Конев же, вместо того чтобы сесть рядом, бросил сковородку в мойку и достал еще одну тарелку.  
      – Тесто для блинов. Ничего проще. Яйца – две штуки, – Конев ловко разбил скорлупу и вылил их в тарелку. – Сахар – две ложки, соль по вкусу. Смешиваем.   
      Он начал ловко перемешивать содержимое..  
      – Пол-литра молока туда же.  
      Вилка тихонько побрякивала о фаянс.  
      – Теперь мука. Её лучше просеивать через сито. Это придаст воздушность, но чего нет, того нет. Добавляем постепенно по мере необходимости.  
      Беломишкин практически был в трансе. Так вот что значит: «можно бесконечно наблюдать за тем, как другой человек работает». Завораживает.  
      Неожиданно Конев отставил тарелку с тестом, вывалил зажарку в кастрюлю и принялся отдраивать сковородку.  
      – Знал бы, что у вас все так плохо, принес бы свои.  
      Григрий молчал. В голове, как в желудке – пусто и урчит.  
      Конев нагрел сковородку, добавил в тесто растительное масло, опять перемешал.  
      – Пусть немного постоит. Может, музыку включим?  
      – Угу.  
      Конев смерил Григория оценивающим взглядом и деловито принялся копаться в телефоне. Наконец аппарат выдал:  
  
      Что такое осень? Это небо.  
  
      Плачущее небо под ногами.  
  
      В лужах разлетаются птицы с облаками,  
  
      Осень я давно с тобою не был.  
  
      В лужах разлетаются птицы с облаками,  
  
      Осень я давно с тобою не был.  
  
      Ну, тут сам бог велел. Беломишкин достал из холодильника пиво, открыл и протянул одну бутылку Коневу.   
      – За блины!  
      Конев отсалютовал и поднес горлышко губам, не отводя взгляда. Блядь! Григорий одним глотком опорожнил бутылку аж на треть. Стало жарко. Разумеется, от горячей плиты. К счастью, Конев отвернулся к кастрюле. Что-то там помешал, добавил маслины и принялся разбирать стол, сваливая всё лишнее в мойку.  
      Через минуту перед Григорием стояла тарелка, наполненная варевом. Солянка! Что бы там ни вытворял блондинистый провокатор, пожрать – это святое.  
      Пока Беломишкин снимал пробу, Валентин смазал раскаленную сковороду куском сала, оставшимся от свинины, и налил теста. Первый блин предсказуемо вышел комом и отправился в мусорку. Конев помудрил с тестом. Второй тоже не удался и последовал за первым. Третий лег ровно и дивно пропекся. Конев за отсутствием лопатки поддел его ножом и перевернул. Две минуты и готово.  
      – Была бы у вас блинная сковородка, можно было подкидывать, – сообщил он.  
      – Умеешь?  
      – Конечно. Я талантливый. Ну как?  
      – Съедобно, – ответил Григорий, а потом добавил: – Вкусно очень.  
      Конев расцвел и довольный снова повернулся к плите. Блины пеклись шустро. Не отрываясь от процесса, Валентин иногда прикладывался к пиву. Тут Григорий сообразил, что лопает один, а гость до сих пор голодный.  
      – Валентин Сергеевич, вы сами тоже садитесь. Черт с ними, с блинами.  
      Конев одарил белозубой улыбкой.  
      – Еще парочку.  
      Действительно, два блина – и тарелка из-под теста отправилась в раковину. Конев снял очки и уселся напротив. От пива его, похоже, немного развезло, он все норовил откинуться на несуществующую спинку. В конце концов, положил один локоть на стол.  
      – Ешьте.   
      Конев ответил поплывшим взглядом, но послушно начал работать ложкой. Недолго.  
      – Григорий Борисович, а как получилось... Я хотел спросить: как расследование?  
      Врет. Другое хотел спросить.  
      – Ведется.  
      – А хотите, я заявление заберу? Ну, и закроете дело.  
      – Нет. Это не гражданское дело. Тут не может быть примирения сторон.  
      – А-а-а... – Конев сник, потом вскинул голову. – А давайте их на живца поймаем?  
      – Какого живца?  
      – Ну, на меня. Я похожу по району. Могу даже накраситься...  
      Григорий представил эту картину. Стало жутко. Жутко смешно.  
      – Валентин Сергеевич, – серьёзно сказал он, – у нас в ИВС места ограничены.  
      – Не понял...  
      А еще умный. Насмотрятся штатовских детективов и туда же. Холмсы недоделанные.  
       Пиво кончилось быстро. Григорий не знал радоваться или огорчаться тому, что взяли только две бутылки. Сейчас бы он не отказался ещё от парочки. Но Коневу точно хватит. Хотя вроде протрезвел.  
      – Григорий Борисович, а можно личный вопрос?  
      – Спрашивайте.  
      – Григорий Борисович, не поймите превратно. Вы... Вы прекрасный полицейский, очень хороший человек. Не спорьте! Молодой! Красивый! И один. Как так получилось?  
      Ни фига не протрезвел. Однако заданный вопрос заставил Григория задуматься о другом. Женщины были. Не сказать, что Григорий был бабником, но и обделенным вниманием себя не считал.  
      Он встал, убрал пустые бутылки и снова сел.  
        
      «Слишком разными» их назвала Любовь. На самом деле они были похожи. Похожи до того, что почти не разговаривали. Оба не любили болтать по пустякам. Они практически не ссорились, с самого начала решив, что, где и как. Три года. Совместное существование. Быт, согласованный до мелочей. Разве что иногда требовались небольшие уточнения. Это было очень удобно. Но первой не выдержала Любовь. Григорий вздохнул с облегчением. Собрал свои вещи и вернулся домой, зарёкшись переезжать к бабе.  
        
      – Понимаете, Валентин Сергеевич... Отношения штука сложная. И... в общем, мы оказались слишком разными. Как вы с вашей ученицей. Просто разные. Я на работе допоздна. У неё бизнес... в общем, так получилось.  
      Конев капризно выпятил нижнюю губу. Григорий наконец-то разглядел цвет его глаз. Они оказались не серыми, а с зеленоватым оттенком. Болото, самое настоящее болото. Темные ресницы опустились и взмахнули вверх.  
      – Да? Жаль.  
      Григорий отмахнулся от наваждения и сказал:  
      – Бывало хуже.  
      – Что? – зрачки у Конева расширились от неподдельного интереса. С языка сорвалось:  
      – Ну, это когда свою на блатхате застаешь. Это как пуля в грудь.  
      Конев приоткрыл рот.  
      – Извините.  
      – Да вы тут ни при чем, – отмахнулся Григорий.   
      Разговор явно свернул не туда. Конев момент просек и больше вопросов не задавал.  
      Под чай и блины разговорились о другом. Этот знаток всего и вся кроме криминала разразился лекцией о вреде и пользе алкоголя. Григорий уже понял – Конев не дурак бухнуть. Но слушать приятно. Говорил как по писанному. Что ж, каждый спец в своем деле.  
      Когда они по-братски поделили последний блин, Конев встал.  
      – Григорий Борисович, я пойду. Мне было очень приятно с вами общаться, но уже поздно. Мне пора. Большое вам спасибо.  
      Нет, ну протрезвел, конечно, но куда он собрался?  
      – Время - двенадцатый час. На чем вы поедете?  
      – На такси.  
      Ну да, в принципе, ехать по пустым дорогам минут десять. Но таксисты такие разные попадаются. Вот год назад был случай...  
      – Валентин Сергеевич, завтра поедете, а сегодня ляжете спать здесь. На диване.  
      Григорий думал, что Конев будет выдрючиваться, но тот пожал плечами и просто сказал:  
      – Слушаюсь.  
      Выдав Коневу стопку белья и отправив того на диван, Григорий остался мыть посуду. Попутно прикидывая, какие необходимо принимать меры, чтобы это чудо в перьях случайно не скурвилось. Жалко ведь.   
        
      ****  
      «Подъем!» – донеслось сквозь сон. Некоторое время неясные образы путали сознание, но четкая мысль, что надо вставать, вытеснила их. Валентин поморщился и открыл глаза. Он не сразу сообразил, где проснулся. Но когда до него дошло, что это квартира Беломишкина, сон как рукой сняло. Валентин сел на диване. Беломишкин выделил ему место в условной гостиной в стандартной двушке.   
      В комнате было ещё темно. Вчера Валентин не успел как следует осмотреться. Заметил только какой-то самопальный тренажер со штангой и гантели. Вчера попробовал поднять. Да ну нафиг. Хотя забавно, что гантели валялись рядом с книжным шкафом. Валентин постелил и едва успел бросить взгляд на книжные полки. После сытного ужина тянуло спать. Слишком насыщенный впечатлениями день для исследований места обитания Secundo Legato ordinario****.  
      Сегодня с утра хотелось выпить кофе, но любопытство бодрило лучше. Валентин подошел к полкам. Книжки старые, еще прошлого века издания. Видно, что их читали. Лем, Азимов – классика. Кто такой Варшавский?   
      Тут внимание Валентина привлек характерный звук. Валентин оторвался от книг и подошел к спальне. Там, между кроватью и стеной, сосредоточенно отжимался Беломишкин.   
      Ра-а-аз, и руки медленно сгибаются в локтях. Два-а. Руки выпрямляются. Беломишкина можно было как анатомический атлас использовать.   
      Здравствуй, утренний стояк.  
      Ра-а-аз. Два-а. Ра-а-аз. Два-а. Ра-а-аз. Два-а.   
      Картину несколько портил шрам на левой лопатке. Хотя почему портил?  
      Ра-а-аз. Два-а. Ра-а-аз. Два-а. Ра-а-аз. Два-а.   
      Черные спортивный штаны чуть съехали, и Валентин просто завис от вида поясницы. Воображение уже дорисовывало упругие ягодицы и ложбинку между ними.  
      – Доброе утро, Валентин Сергеевич, – раздался прерываемый напряженным дыханием голос Беломишкина. Благо он не обернулся.  
      – Доброе... – собственный голос Валентин не узнал. Ясно только одно - надо сваливать по шустрому пока не спалили.  
      В ванной, уничтожая следы рукоблудия, Валентин твердо решил, что Беломишкин ему нужен. Зачем? Хочется!  
        
      Как оказалось, Беломишкин мог варить не только пельмени, но жарить немного горелую и чуть пересоленную яичницу.  
      – Я обычно не завтракаю, – соврал Валентин, глядя на малоаппетитное месиво. – Но могу вам сделать омлет. Хотите?  
      Беломишкин молча забрал тарелку и озадаченно уставился в холодильник.  
      – Вы сами будете? – наконец спросил он.  
      Пожрать дело хорошее и во всех отношениях правильное. Но поскольку Валентин уже заявил, что по утрам не ест, да после вчерашнего ужина насыщение организма не критично, то в ответ он только отрицательно покачал головой.  
      Беломишкин пожал плечами и соорудил себе бутерброд с остатками колбасы. А между прочим, можно было её пожарить и залить взбитыми с ложкой сметаны яйцами.  
      – Валентин Сергеевич, послезавтра на вечер не стройте никаких планов. Я вам позвоню после шести.  
      Если бы Валентину сказали, что ему присудили Нобелевку, или ученые доказали существование бога, то он и то был бы менее ошарашен. Секунд пять он лупал глазками. Потом мысленно поблагодарил Макаронного Монстра и маму с папой за хороший наследственный материал. Счастливую лыбу пришлось прятать в чашке с кофе. Лейтенант приглашал его на свидание.  
      Беломишкин странно на него глянул и снова вернулся к поеданию бутерброда. Потом подумал и сказал:  
      – И привыкайте по утрам завтракать. Сегодня ладно, но чтобы в следующий раз...  
        
      Прощаясь на пороге, у Валентина мелькала мысль, а не чмокнуть ли Беломишкина в свежевыбритую щеку? Он был так уморительно суров, но, к сожалению, стоял вне зоны личного пространства. Тем более пришлось бы вставать на цыпочки или подпрыгивать, а это уже не смешно.  
      ------  
      *Irish pepper – англ. Ирландский перец.  
      ** Raven – англ. Ворон.  
      *** Терпсихора – муза танцев и хорового пения.  
      **** Secundo Legato ordinario – младшего лейтенанта обыкновенного.


	5. Глава 5

 Если Беломишкин сказал, что позвонит после шести, это значит, что до шести нужно все переделать. Поэтому, вернувшись из универа, Валентин сделал за два часа то, с чем обычно возился до полуночи и понесся в ванную. Слава томатной пасте, дома была одна Татьяна, поэтому дело обошлось практически без комментариев.  
      Едва выбрался из душа, как раздался звонок Беломишкина.  
      – Здравствуйте. Через полчаса жду на остановке «Дом Союзов» Форма одежды спортивная.  
      – Здравствуйте... – ответил Валентин уже в пустоту.  
      Беломишкин точно младший лейтенант, а не генерал? Может, у Валентина возражения есть? Сразу захотелось взять и опоздать! Назло. Или прийти во фраке. Правда, опаздывать Валентин не любил, да и фрака не было. Тем более стало интересно, куда его потащит Беломишкин. А может, его медвежонок гризли сам смущен и за безапелляционными формулировками прячет неуверенность?  
      Похихикав над воображаемой робостью Беломишкина, Валентин оделся и помчался на свидание, отчаянно фантазируя, куда они могут пойти. Условленное место находилось буквально в квартале от дома самого Беломишкина, но район был Валентину совершенно не знаком.  
        
      Гризли ждал его на остановке. Учитывая его комплекцию, светлые штаны и кожанку, Беломишкин больше всего походил на Свидетеля из Фрязино. Валентин хмыкнул про себя, а вслух сказал:  
      – Здравствуйте, Григорий Борисович.  
      – Здравствуйте. Пойдемте. – Беломишкин оценивающе посмотрел Валентина.  
      Валентин измучился от любопытства, строя самые разнообразные предположения. Куда можно пойти в спортивной одежде в цивильном райончике? В парке на роликах кататься?  
      Идти пришлось недалеко, буквально в соседний дом. Во двор. В подвал. Висящая над входом вывеска гласила: «Клуб «Атлант». Это оказался спортивный зал.  
      Валентин даже не знал, что такие старорежимные «качалки» еще существуют. Немного мрачновато, немного гранжево и очень атмосферно.  
      – Он со мной, – заявил Беломишкин крепкому лысому мужику, видимо, выполняющему обязанности администратора.  
      Лысый кивнул и больше вопросов не задавал.  
      Не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять: свидание существовало лишь в воображении Валентина. Придавив разочарование, он осмотрелся. Шкафчики? Раздевалки? Душ? Нет, не слышали. Вешалки на стенах, три деревянных скамейки и куча тренажёров.  
      Беломишкин снял куртку. Валентину стало пофиг на обстановку. Его сейчас волновал другой вопрос: как скрыть вполне вероятную эрекцию, если сейчас этот терминатор снова будет отжиматься? У высокоинтеллектуального существа, коим считал себя Валентин, этот условный рефлекс выработался с одного раза.   
      Может Валентин и рискнул бы продемонстрировать свой интерес, но они тут были не одни. Кроме них в качалке занимались еще три человека. Беломишкин поздоровался с присутствующими и получил в ответ слаженный хоровой «привет». Валентин со своим «здрасти» удостоился лишь изучающих взглядов. Однако поскольку не возникло вопросов, кто его привел, то «качки» быстро потеряли интерес.  
      Чуть позже контингент сменился. Вновь прибывшие с любопытством смотрели на новое лицо, но Беломишкин все также скупо пояснял: «Это со мной», - и дальнейшие вопросы волшебным образом отваливались. Судя по всему, здесь все друг друга знали. Возможно даже не один год. Пыхтение то и дело прерывалось разговорами. Один лишь Беломишкин предпочитал молчать и впахивать.  
      Как выяснилось спустя полчаса, Валентин совершенно напрасно переживал по поводу неудобных последствий созерцания напрягающего мускулатуру Беломишкина.  
      Через час же Валентин думал только о том, как бы поудачнее прикинутся шлангом. Нет, была парочка эротичных моментов, но все было безбожно испорчено уроненной штангой, покер-фейсом самого Беломишкина и его полным последующим игнором Валентина. Этот чудо-мент просто поставил себе максимальную нагрузку и включил режим тренировки. Хоть бы вид сделал, что напрягается. Нельзя же так откровенно палить свою нечеловеческую природу!   
      Пораскинув мозгами, Валентин понял, что остался лишь один способ не сдохнуть от перегрузки: заболтать. Ну или хотя бы завязать беседу. Тем вокруг было море – целая одна. Зато какая!  
      – Григорий Борисович. Вы сказали, что спортом увлекаетесь. А каким именно?  
      Беломишкин наконец-то снова посмотрел на Валентина.  
      – Ну, вот же!  
      – Что?  
      – Вот спорт. Ну, ещё… – Беломишкин на секунду задумался, – футбол.  
      – А-а-а. Я тоже не против узнать, с каким счетом наша сборная продула.  
      – И бокс. И греко-римская борьба.  
      Беломишкин что, издевается? Одна знакомая утверждала, что греко-римская борьба заменяет ей гей-порно. Впрочем, следующая реплика Беломишкина расставила все на свои места.  
      – У меня отчим был мастером спорта.   
      Сказав это, Беломишкин отвернулся, всем видом демонстрируя, что разговор окончен.  
        
      Через два часа Валентин чувствовал себя тряпочкой. Хорошо прокрученной в стиралке тряпочкой. Даже то, что Беломишкин на его глазах стащил одну майку, чтобы натянуть другую, не вернуло тонуса. Валентин постарался запомнить увиденное, но организм напрочь отказывался физически реагировать. Так вот откуда легенда про проблемы с потенцией у качков!   
      – Полторы штуки в месяц. Время неограниченно. Работают до одиннадцати. Потянете, Валентин Сергеевич?   
      Валентин уставился на Беломишкина. Он что, предлагает ему сюда одному ходить? За семь верст киселя хлебать? Хотя полторы штуки за неограниченное время вообще ни о чем.  
      – Ну, недорого. Только...  
      Тут Валентин замялся, «только» что? «Мне тут без тебя делать не фиг»? Беломишкин подождал рождения продолжения из уст Валентина, но так и не дождался.  
      – Пойдемте, Валентин Сергеевич. Вам наверняка уже пора домой.  
      Вот так по романтическим мечтам безжалостно проходятся в грязных кирзовых сапогах. Хотя почему? Хотел Валентин заняться физподготовкой – пожалуйста. Хотел свидание – на тебе. Если бог есть, то у него весьма извращенное чувство юмора.   
      Они вышли из зала. Точнее, вышел Беломишкин, а Валентин выполз. Он бы ноги руками переставлял, если бы верхние конечности хоть сколько-нибудь шевелились. А ещё пилить до дома. Причем явно в гордом одиночестве. Однако вместо того чтобы попрощаться и разойтись в разные стороны, Беломишкин легонько потянул Валентина за собой.  
      Кто сказал, что после тренировок тонус на нуле? Вырвите лгуну его гнусный язык! Беломишкин топал в сторону своего дома и явно намекал, что Валентину следует идти за ним! Ничего. Горячий, если потребуется, то контрастный душ быстро приведёт в норму уставшее тело, так что полежать за себя Валентин ещё очень даже сможет!   
      На радостях он подмигнул проходящей мимо девушке в короткой юбке. Девица ответила удивленным взглядом. Валентин посмотрел на Беломишкина, тот был очень хмур. Валентин уже представил, как разгладит этот нахмуренный лоб поцелуем, как запустит пальцы в короткие темные волосы, как очертит пальцем каждый изгиб этого безупречного тела, как...  
      «Пик-пик» – услышал Валентин звук автомобильной сигнализации. Воображаемая прелюдия была прервана на самом интересном месте.  
       – Садитесь. Довезу.  
      Они стояли рядом с машиной Беломишкина. Тот, судя по всему, собрался везти Валентина домой. Только вот не к себе.  
      «Валентин! Ну, ты же реалист! Ну, когда ты перестанешь принимать желаемое за действительное? Посмотри на этого гризли-робота! Тут работать и работать! Вместо рефлексии - быстро соображай, под каким предлогом ходить в зал исключительно в компании Беломишкина!» – Валентин сказал себе еще много умных слов, пока они ехали. Помучился между выбором предстать в виде раздолбая, не способного без понуканий самостоятельно тренироваться, или гадалки-предсказателя, пытающегося безошибочно вычислять, когда там будет появляться Беломишкин. Может, просто в наглую предложить ходить туда исключительно вместе? Они уже приехали, а в голову так не пришло ничего определённого. Да здравствует импровизация!  
      – Григорий Борисович... – Ни фига не здравствует. – …Спасибо вам за...  
      Нет, насколько же проще с девушками. «...За дивный вечер. Мне все понравилось. Но, Григорий Борисович, а давайте отправимся в кино? Хотите я еще раз ужин приготовлю? Вас смущает ужин? В государственном Энском музее открылась новая выставка. Давайте приобщимся к культуре. Ах да! Греко-римская борьба! Может, вместе посмотрим спортивный канал под пиво и чипсы?»  
      – Валентин Сергеевич, вам нужно серьезно заниматься спортом. Завтра у вас будет все болеть, послезавтра тоже. Потом у меня... В четверг я вам позвоню. Отлынивать не получится.  
      – Не получится?  
      – Нет!  
      Гризли хлопнул дверкой и уехал. Ну, до свидания.   
        
      Болело не два, а три дня. Чертова молочная кислота накапливалась, вызывая эффект усталости, даже у тех, кто прекрасно знал биохимию! Чертовы рваные миофибриллы! Однако к четвергу Валентин был полон решимости продолжать. Он все обдумал. Если даже Беломишкин конченный натурал, то все равно стоит хотя бы попытаться.   
      В четверг всё прошло по той же схеме. Только Беломишкин ещё меньше обращал на Валентина внимание. Валентин сам сообразил, что зал, где полно знакомых лиц – не лучшее место для флирта, и весь вечер добросовестно делал вид, что занимается. Заодно было время подумать. Мыслительный процесс принес неплохой результат.   
      – Григорий Борисович, а может сначала пройдемся, прежде чем домой? Нельзя же так резко переходить от нагрузок к полному покою, – предложил Валентин с самым невинным и абсолютно индифферентным видом, как только они вышли на улицу.  
      Да, именно вышли. Пользуясь тем, что Беломишкин практически не поворачивался в его сторону, Валентин бездельничал сколько мог, экономя силы. Поэтому уверенно стоял на своих двоих.   
      Беломишкин помолчал, обдумывая сказанное, потом кивнул. И они правда отправились в ближайший сквер - гулять! К сожалению, не под ручку. Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу. Просто шли рядом. А дальше случилось тщательно спланированное чудо. Через пять минут и полтора квартала Беломишкин уже не отдавал приказы. Он разговаривал! То есть, сначала пришлось трепаться исключительно Валентину, повествуя о том, за что он так не любит фантастику.  
      – … Такое впечатление, что фантасты в школе не учились. Фейспалм на фейспалме. Какой двигатель на воде? Аш два О – уже конечный продукт реакции окисления. А клонирование? Один большой эпикфейл. Ну, не передается через ДНК сознание. И нет, мозг не жесткий диск, туда не запишешь инфу из компа. Нет, я понимаю шутки про кусачки, заточенные углекислотным лазером, но когда ахинея, что человек использует свой мозг лишь на десять процентов, подается с серьёзным видом, да еще добавляют биополя, образующиеся в результате электрохимических реакций человеческого тела, то это просто финиш.   
      – А их нет? Биополей?  
      – Если иметь в виду электрическое поле, то оно настолько мало, что... Кстати, «Матрица» - вот где бред. Выращивать организм, чтобы использовать его как батарейку, вместо прямого преобразования механической и химической энергии в электрическую? Зачем добавлять в эту схему звено с крайне низким КПД?! – Валентин от души хлопнул себя по лбу. – На кой?!  
      – Кино бы не было.  
      – Ну, если только, – согласился Валентин. – И как бы раскрыли идею, что мир лишь иллюзия?  
      Беломишкин пожал плечами.   
      – А я по той же причине детективы не люблю. Ладно, собрали вместе десяток человек, которые готовы убить одиннадцатого, так «сыщик» из всей доказательной базы имеет клочок бумажки, на котором спичкой одна буква выведена.   
      Валентин зафыркал.  
      – Не примут в суде?  
      – Почему? Примут. Если ты находку бумажки оформил протоколом с понятыми, экспертным заключением, показаниями...  
      – Помню: куча бумаг!  
      – Угу. А фигурант раз потом и в отказ идет. Понятые – вообще отдельная песня. Помню, был случай. Как на грех, судья принципиальный и адвокат – заноза. Не поленился понятых из Ёбурга в суд вызвать. А там выясняется: они и протокол об изъятии подписали не глядя, и рядом они не стояли. И было всем... – Беломишкин сжал левый кулак и выразительно похлопал по нему правой ладонью.  
      В тот вечер Валентин вернулся домой ближе к полуночи, пусть и уставший, как Бобик, но довольный жизнью и собой.   
      Дальше больше. В следующий раз Беломишкин уже без напоминаний и приглашений потопал нарезать с Валентином круги по небольшому скверу и болтать о том о сём. Выяснилось, что в отличие от Валентина Беломишкин живо интересовался политическими новостями. Правда, черпал он их исключительно из телевизора.  
      – Там же врут! – возмущался Валентин.  
      – Не врут, а не договаривают. Ну, может... перебарщивают с эмоциями. Фильтруй лишний треп - и всё ясно.  
      – Да на фига? В интернете можно найти более объективную и подробную информацию!  
      – Можно, если нужно, но времени на это придется потратить много. А мне чисто для общего развития.  
      Валентин картинно закатывал глаза, совершенно не желая признавать, как можно загружать мозг сомнительной ерундой. Только детальный анализ! Только хардкор!  
      В следующий раз Валентину удалось расспросить Беломишкина про родных. Помня, что твердила Лена: «Все проблемы из детства», - Валентин слушал очень внимательно, хоть и скептически относился к этому постулату.  
      Ну, ничего особенного. Отца Беломишкин не знал. Тот развелся, когда маленькому Грише было около года. Воспитанием будущей грозы хулиганов занимался отчим – Глеб. Судя по всему, Беломишкин его уважал. Но Глеб погиб в аварии еще лет десять назад.  
      О матери Беломишкин говорил неохотно. Сказал только, что маман (ага, так и назвал «маман», Валентин даже не знал, как этому отнестись) вышла замуж в третий раз и сейчас довольна жизнью. Нормальные у них отношения. Беломишкин к ней раз месяц в гости ходит. И маман к нему. Всё! Нет, не все. Маман звали Александрой Яковлевной. Угу, отчима, значит, просто Глеб, а мать по имени отчеству. Показательно.  
      Валентин и так, и эдак накладывал услышанное на свои семейные отношения. У него-то все просто: отец – директор школы, мать учительница. Всю жизнь вместе. Ну и ладно, все равно Валентин не доверял психологии за неточность методов и спорность выводов.  
      Главное, что они сошлись с Беломишкином в другом. Киборг, как и положено нормальному андроиду, был абсолютно безразличен к религии. Причем настолько, что даже не задавался вопросом: «а есть ли бог».   
      – Все там будем, – равнодушно ответил он на вопрос отношения к жизни после смерти. Потом подумал и добавил: – Но лучше туда не торопиться. Вообще лучше даже опоздать.  
      Всё было прекрасно, если не считать отсутствие секса и постоянно пялившихся на Беломишкина женщин. Не, Валентин отлично их понимал и даже пытался отвлечь представительниц прекрасного пола собственной персоной. Безуспешно. Белокурая шевелюра и улыбка во все тридцать два безнадежно проигрывали широким плечам и высокому росту. Сам Беломишкин на дев от двадцати до сорока смотрел вроде бы внимательно, но учтивая его сдержанность, это мог быть как жгучий интерес, так и профессиональная привычка.  
      О своих бывших Беломишкин не распространялся. В отместку Валентин проигнорировал вопрос о своих. Только сказал, что предпочитает интересных личностей и демонстративно уставился на выдающиеся формы проходящей мимо незнакомки.   
      Вообще, такое поведение отдавало идиотизмом, но Валентин ничего не мог с собой поделать. Мозги отключались от обилия впечатлений. Сначала насмотришься на занимающегося Беломишкина, потом выходишь на улицу, а там куча коротких юбок или просто стройных ног с подтянутыми попками, подчеркнутых всякими слимами и скинни. А Беломишкин идет рядом. Причем иногда касаясь локтем. От этого совершенно незначительного и невинного контакта прошибало от затылка до пяток.   
      От всех этих противоречивых чувств Валентин частенько нес чушь и задавал не самые умные вопросы типа: «Григорий Борисович, а вы измеряли объем своих бицепсов?» Вот зачем Валентину это знать? Еще про длину члена бы спросил.   
      Беломишкин в ответ сообщил свои параметры. Бицепс не измерял. Рост – сто девяносто семь сантиметров. Вес – сто пять кило. Размер пятьдесят два. А потом любезно добавил:  
      – Размер не имеет значения.  
      Интересно, а Гризлик сам-то понял, что сказал? Впрочем, как заметил Валентин, Беломишкин мог произносить самые двусмысленные фразы с самым твердокаменным выражением лица. И ведь ни искорки в глазах. Кремень!  
      Ну, естественно, Валентин не мог не поинтересоваться происхождением шрама. Но и тут получил лишь минимум информации: армия, ракетные войска, осколок.  
      – Больно? Я хотел спросить, сейчас болит?  
      – Почти нет. Только когда напрягаю.  
      Валентин открыл рот, вспоминая тренажеры. Может колет себе что-нибудь?  
      – А-а-а... как же тренировки? Пользуетесь обезболивающими?  
      Беломишкин пожал плечами, как будто вопрос не стоил выеденного яйца. И поинтересовался, где служил Валентин.  
      – Нигде не служил.  
      – Проблемы со здоровьем?  
      Вот вроде и тон ровный, а как будто издевается.  
      – Представьте себе, Григорий Борисович, нет. Военная кафедра – наше всё. Даже повестку получил и пошел в военкомат. Но, увы - армии не нужны такие, как я. Однако я младший лейтенант запаса.  
      Валентин немного лукавил. Так, самую капельку. Он действительно получил повестку и действительно пошел в военкомат. Если отец был настроен «за», а сам Валентин относился к армии как к неизбежному злу, то мать наотрез отказалась отпускать «в эту Чечню! Эту мясорубку!» своего ребенка, где «одни ПТУшники и имбецилы, у которых ничего святого». Сергей Александрович возразил раз, возразил два, возразил три, но почти не спорившая до этого момента жена, вероятно, копила всю жизнь силы для грандиозного скандала. В общем, Валентина отмазали.  
      – О! Так мы с вами в одном звании, Валентин Сергеевич? И кто ж кому первый честь должен отдавать?  
      Валентин покосился на Беломишкина. А тот и бровью не повел.  
        
      Всё было очень здорово. Беломишкин даже вроде как начал оттаивать. Валентин строил грандиозные планы по постепенному приучению Медвежонка к ручкам. То есть, планировал в ближайшее время эти самые ручки распустить – перейти к невинным телесным контактам. По плечу похлопать, лбом прислониться, за руку взять.  
      Но говорят же мудрые люди: «Хочешь насмешить бога – расскажи ему о своих планах». Веришь ты в него, не веришь, но «дерьмо случается». У химиков началась сессия. Это было ожидаемо. Скрипя зубами, Валентин впрягся. Беломишкин Беломишкиным, но вряд ли он даст пососать свою лапу. По крайней мере, не так быстро. И вообще, на части лейтенантского тела у Валентина другие планы. Но если с заказанными контрольными и курсовыми Валентин мог разбираться по ночам, подстраиваясь под график Беломишкина, то внезапный звонок из агентства спутал все карты.  
      Валентину нашли нового ученика. Точнее ученицу. Её требовалось подтянуть по географии. Кто ж знал, что даже такие предметы вызывают проблемы. Из-за репетиторства пришлось пожертвовать тренировкой. Ко всему прочему новенькая оказалась лишена не только малейшего прилежания, но и вообще какого либо интереса к чему-либо кроме танцев. Весь педагогический талант Валентина пасовал перед полным безразличием в глазах. Впрочем, справедливости ради, страдал не только Валентин.  
      – Люся! Я уже всё про топливно-энергетический баланс и распределение ресурсов поняла и запомнила, – хваталась за голову мать девочки, – бабушка все поняла! Барсик и тот, наверное, выучил! А ты?!  
      Валентин, подперев голову кулаком, сидел за столом, тоскливо глядя на юную особу, которую не трогали переживания домашних. А мог бы пыхтеть рядом с Беломишкиным. Результат тоже, конечно, нулевой, но сам процесс куда приятнее.  
        
      ****  
      Когда Конев сказал, что у него появилась возможность снова порепетиторстовать, Григорий просто принял это к сведению и не беспокоился. Всё равно ясно – Конев без него ни в какой спортзал не пойдет. И слава богу! Почему? Да потому! Не хрен ему своей задницей светить!  
      Григорий зря, что ли, после первой же тренировки подгрузился на тему «гей ли я дрожащий или право имею».  
      Три часа переживал! Потолок взглядом сверлил. Лоб тер и чесал в затылке. Все размышлял, как же так получилось, что на парня стояло, да еще как стояло!  
      А как же не встало бы, если Конев улегся на Хаммер и начал выполнять «жим лежа от груди»? Мало того, ещё и губы поминутно облизывал. Самой приличной и единственной мыслью было, что именно так Конев будет выглядеть в момент оргазма. Остальные мысли дружно поскакали вниз. Лишь неимоверным усилием воли удалось отвлечься и не явить миру рвущий штаны член.   
      Чуть позже, когда неизвестно чем думающий Григорий (хотя, почему «неизвестно»? Думал он вполне определённым органом!) наклонился над Коневым для объяснения, как лучше держать штангу, очень хорошо стало понятно, как один парень может хотеть разложить другого.  
      Пришлось срочно отвлечься. Во избежание Григорий старался даже не смотреть на это чудо в мокрой майке.   
      Следующий поход в качалку Григорий назначил на автомате. Умом он, конечно, понимал, что если не хочет совсем пропасть, то надо слать на фиг Конева с его пухлыми губами, глазами-болотами и ладной задницей. Но где он, ум, когда все это хочется сгрести, бросить в койку и навалиться сверху? Ну, конечно, имелся железный аргумент «за» – настоящих мужиков тощей задницей не испугаешь! Григорий даже гейскую порнуху посмотрел.   
      Стремный пидор, запихивающий себе резиновый хуй в жопу, вызвал закономерное для любого натурала отвращение. Парочка, где здоровый негр драл прыщавого азиата, тоже. Григорий уже было решил, что никакой он не гей, но стоило представить на месте «нижнего» Конева, а себя сверху, как снова пришлось пересмотреть вопрос своей сексуальной ориентации.  
      Тем более что Конев вроде как все время вертелся рядом и даже ужин готовил. Гулял с ним после каждой тренировки.   
      Это вот как понимать? Будь Коневу меньше лет, то Григорий подумал бы, что Валька воспринимает его как замену отцу. Бывает такое с мальчишками и молодыми пацанами. Но Коневу двадцать шесть. У него две вышки. Хорошо, полторы.   
      Сам Григорий закончил только учебку, чин капитана – его потолок. Пришло время признать, что Григорий немного комплексовал перед Коневым. Тот не просто образован, Валентин раскован, эрудирован, лишь на первый взгляд казался побрякушкой. На самом деле больно-то и не подденешь. Он самостоятелен и знает, чего хочет. Так чего он хочет? Просто дружит, что ли?  
      Григорий даже и не заметил, что начал думать о Коневе, как о Вале, Вальке, Валентине… И чем больше он думал, тем больше понимал, что вот Валька не какой-нибудь рядовой педик, а очень даже достойный во всех отношения... натурал?  
      Да ладно! Он же сам говорил, что большинство людей бисексуальны. Григорий специально еще раз его ютубные ролики посмотрел. Хорош, зараза.  
      И вообще! Раз Григорий Борисович Беломишкин – гей, то Валентин Сергеевич Конев – самый лучший вариант на все случаи жизни! Мог же и на Петрова или Яузова запасть. Вот где мрак-то!  
      Едва Григорий определился с этим вопросом, как его подкараулила новая напасть: Конев посылал совершенно противоречивые сигналы. С одной стороны, вот буквально сам приглашал на прогулки. Иногда Григорию казалось, что еще немного и Валька повиснет на нем, ну, или не будет возражать, если самому Григорию придет в голову его притиснуть покрепче. С другой, это шило в попе строило глазки и лыбилось всем более или менее привлекательным женщинам, попадавшимся на их пути.   
      В общем, мысли о будущем учителе биологии занимали намного больше времени, чем следовало, даже с учетом определённого интереса. Причем, чем меньше Конева было в поле зрения, тем больше хотелось его видеть.   
      И чем больше Конев репетиторствовал, тем чаще посещала идея позвонить ему. Вот только под каким предлогом? Кого бы предъявить для опознания? Григорий со вчерашнего дня думал над этой проблемой. Совсем-то уж фигню городить не хотелось.  
      – Гриш! Ты чо такой сердитый? Личной жизни нет?  
      Григорий посмотрел на Яузова своим фирменным взглядом «не понимаю, не слышу и ничего не скажу, а шёл бы ты отсюда, пока ребра целы». Правда, из-за частого использования взгляд срабатывал только в двух случаях из трех. Этот раз был уже третьим. Валерке хотелось общаться, значит, ему пофиг, стену будет Григорий изображать или шкаф.  
      – Так, война – фигня! Главное маневры! У сыскарей новенькая. Но берегись, прям пантера. Даже на спине надпись можно прочитать: «хочу замуж»! По-моему, все бабы в полицию идут, чтобы мужика подцепить.  
      В сущности, Григорию было плевать, зачем бабы идут в полицию. Женщины в форме и с пистолетом его не вставляли ни разу. Его вообще интересовали больше подчеркнуто женственные особы, даже если они занимались неженским делом. Кроме прочего, Григорий свято соблюдал правило: не пакостить там, где ешь. То есть, никаких служебных романов. Кошки отдельно, колбаса отдельно. Но в теории Яузова ему не понравилось игнорирование очевидных фактов. Григорий покосился на оживленного Валерку.  
      – Хвостикова.  
      Хвостикова Надежда Степановна лет двадцать уже работала в их отделе. Причем сначала вышла замуж, родила, а только потом её понесло хранить закон и порядок. И понесло совершенно сознательно: ни родственники, ни любимый муж не задевали ментовские дела даже по касательной.  
      – Да ну тебя, – отмахнулся Валерка, – из всякого правила есть исключения. Ну, иди, глянь на новенькую. Только осторожно. Хищница! Я те отвечаю.   
      – Зюзина.  
      Зюзина Наталья вообще по ходу дела не интересовалась мужчинами. Хоть на неё и заглядывались. Злые языки намекали на женщин, но поскольку в тесных контактах Зюзина замечена не была, все это оставалось лишь досужими домыслами.  
      – Гриш! Да какая муха тебя укусила? Нашел кого вспомнить! Пантера! Во!  
      Яузов обрисовал пантеру, которая, судя по его жестикуляции, больше походила на два арбуза.  
      – Валер, мне не до зоопарка.  
      Яузов разумеется не внял. Он развалился на стуле с победным видом и выдал:  
      – Слушай, если тебя сиськи не заводят, может ты на жопки ведёшься? На мозги? Или все же на хорошие крепкие попки?   
      Шуточки на тему секса вообще и в частности анального были делом обычным, а Валерка так и вообще, кажется, других поводов поюморить не знал. Григорий мысленно поморщился и уткнулся в папку с делом Конева.  
      Яузову надоело протирать штаны, он встал и подошел к тумбочке, где стоял электрический чайник. Тумбочка находилась рядом со столом Григория, а Яузов, разумеется, не мог не заглянуть через плечо в дело. Григорий сам так делал, вот только комментировать не стал бы. Но то Григорий, а то Яузов.  
      – Бля! Ты все возишься с той херней? Ты прям неровно дышишь к тому шкету. Ну, так бы и сказал: «Я, мол, по мальчикам!» Какая в жопу разница?   
      Григорий с чувством захлопнул папку и развернулся к Яузову.  
      – За-е-бал, – произнес он по слогам.  
      Валерка махом стушевался.  
      – Да ладно, шуток совсем не понимаешь. Я вообще чайку попить.  
      Делая вид, что разговор ни о чем, Яузов налил в чашку кипяток, поболтал там чайным пакетиком и уселся на свое место.  
      Григорий снова открыл папку, пересмотрел все, что подшито и отложил. Что-то с Коневым надо делать. Или с собой? Или с Коневым? Решив подумать об этом вечером, Григорий переключился на другое дело.


	6. Глава 6

      Беломишкин позвонил неожиданно, у него поменялся график, и дежурство сдвинулось на три дня.  
      – Поэтому предлагаю тренировку в субботу, – закончил объясняться Беломишкин.  
      Валентин чуть палец себе не откусил. Он ещё три дня назад договорился с Никитосом и Мотей. О которых, кстати, памятуя допросы, учиненные ретивым лейтенантом, ни слова этому самому лейтенанту не сказал. Не хорошо. Никитоса с Мотей прокатить ради тренировки? Послать Беломишкина? Ха! Он его и так дней десять уже не видел.  
      – Григорий Борисович. – Голос сел от волнения. – Мы тут с друзьями решили отметить... День весеннего солнцестояния.  
      – С друзьями?  
      – Угу. Ну да! С друзьями. Хорошие парни, вам понравятся. Григорий Борисович, может, присоединитесь?  
      Беломишкин некоторое время молчал.  
      – С друзьями, значит, – переспросил он.  
      – Да. На Первомайке.  
      В трубке стало тихо. Беломишкин никогда не стеснялся долгого обдумывания решений. Напрягало до звезд.  
      – Думаете, Валентин Сергеевич, это будет уместно?  
      – Более чем! Они отличные ребята. А ещё будет печеная рыба.  
      – Понятно.  
      Судя по голосу, почему-то рыба Беломишкина не обрадовала. Пельменей, что ли, ему предложить? Жареных.  
      – Пить будете?  
      – Мы культурно.  
      – Ясно.  
      Не поверил. Наверное, подумал, что до зеленых чертей нарежутся. Правильно подумал.  
      – Во сколько за вами заехать?  
      Валентину захотелось попрыгать и что-нибудь такое крикнуть типа «Спартак – Чемпион» или «Генетики рулят!», но он просто сказал:  
      – Главное, до темноты доехать.  
      – Ждите.  
      – Хорошо. Не прощаюсь, Григорий Борисович.  
      Можно сказать, что последнее слово осталось за Валентином. Беломишкин как всегда без лишних слов отключился. «До свидания»? Нет, не слышал.  
      Валентин отзвонился Никитосу: сказал, что будет не один, а с приятелем. Друг озадачился и заметил:  
      – Слушай, а девчонка новая одна. Мотя своим гаремом не поделится.  
      – Это неважно, просто человек хороший. Айриш, он тебе понравится.  
      – М-да? Ладно, гребите сюда.  
      Валентин выдохнул и принялся собираться. Нет, наряжаться. Беломишкин видел в последнее время его исключительно в спортивном, так что неплохо бы его поразить. Или хотя бы произвести приятное впечатление.  
      Копался в шкафу Валентин долго. Потом решил, что лучше всего подойдет классический образ. Темно серый костюм с галстуком сидел на Валентине идеально, но ехать на дачу в таком виде просто смешно. Так что - темная рубашка со скромным рисунком в талию и джинсы, умеренно обтягивающие задницу. Или все-таки слимы? Или водолазка? Поняв, что просто сейчас свихнется, Валентин решил заняться прической. Потом плюнул и постучался в соседнюю комнату.  
      – Свет, мне твоя помощь нужна. Помоги волосы уложить.  
      Света что-то жевала. Услышав «мольбу о помощи», она моментально проглотила все, что у неё было во рту и воззрилась на него с видом: «Вот оно, свершилось!» Почему, непонятно.  
      – Если занята, то я пойму.  
      – Ага! Что б ты на свиданку пошёл как лох последний?  
      – Ты о чём? Мне просто нужен не такой стрем на голове, как сейчас... – Валентин понял, что безбожно прокололся.  
      – Та-а-ань! Маникюр Вальке. Срочно. Его сержант куда-то ведет.  
      – Наконец-то! Ща стерилизатор включу.  
      – Девочки, вы о чем?  
      – Что? – раздалось из соседней двери.  
      Ну конечно, Лена.  
      – У Вальки с сержантом сегодня свидание, – пояснила Света.  
      – Аллилуйя! – воздела руки к потолку Лена.  
      – Спас-с-сибо, я, пожалуй, пойду... – Валентин уже понял, какую он совершил ошибку, и решил спешно ретироваться. Точнее попробовал.  
      – Куда?! Клиент! Сидеть! Место! Красавцем будешь! – Света уже вооружилась расческой и пульверизатором. – Голову мыл?  
      Валентин кивнул, он и правда только что из ванной.  
      – По-хорошему, тебе надо еще педикюр сделать, – задумчиво сказала Таня, раскладывая инструменты.  
      – Нет!  
      – Опаздываешь? – спросила Лена. Что она собиралась делать - непонятно, но уселась на пуфик с самым важным видом.  
      – Н-н-н-н... Да!  
      – Значит, быстрый вариант! – сделал вывод Света и принялась расчесывать волосы.  
      – Суй руку! – распорядилась Татьяна и пододвинула ванночку.  
      – Волнуешься? – спросила Лена.  
      – Да с чего вы взяли, что у меня свидание?  
      – Да так.  
      – Действительно.  
      – Наши глупые женские фантазии.  
      Оказывается, Валентин не разучился краснеть. Можно, конечно, было и вырваться, но в сущности, уже поздно.  
      – Ты подумай насчет педикюра. Может, успеешь, сейчас ноги в воду сунешь, и я по-быстрому.  
      – Валя у нас порядочный. Он на первом свидании ни-ни, – Лена с видом скромницы дергала оборку на халате.  
      – Какое первое? Сержант больше месяца его пасет. Думаю, лучше мусс. Волосы живее будут, – Света взялась за баллончик.  
      – Давай мизинец.  
      – Возвращаясь к вашему свиданию, – встряла Лена, – ты уже определился с одеждой? Знаешь, куда пойдете?  
      По счастью Света врубила фен. Валентин сделал вид, что не расслышал. А то психанешь, а тебе на свежую прическу стакан воды выльют.  
      Однако как только Света отложила фен и взяла плойку, Лена снова принялась за свое.  
      – Помни, волнуешься не только ты...  
      – Лена! С чего ты взяла, что у меня свидание, тем более с… Беломишкиным? Он кстати, не сержант, а младший лейтенант!  
      – Потому что он тебя сколько раз подвозил. Синяя мазда, номер... – в дверях стоял Серга. – Номер на железке - это как паспорт показать. Палево, Валюха, палево. Девки, не орите, весь дом будет знать, а кому это интересно кроме вас?  
      – Младший лейтенант, парень молодой… – замурлыкала Света.  
      Молодой. Как же! Больше тридцатника.  
      – Все хотят потанцевать с тобо-о-ой, – подпела ей Таня. – Если бы ты знал женскую тоску по сильному плечу-у-у.  
      – Как там дальше? – вклинилась Лена. – Младший лейтенант, бередит сердца: безымянный палец без кольца, только я твоей любви ни капли не хочу-у-у. У-у-у!  
      Серега затряс головой и закрыл дверь с обратной стороны. Валентин точно знал: он ещё и свою прикрыл поплотнее.  
        
      В общем, напрасно Валентин клялся, что между ним и Беломишкиным нет ничего и быть не может, а едут они к его друзьям на дачу просто пива попить. В ответ он получил кучу советов. Вот к кому надо было обращаться за консультацией. Это ж женщины! Они лучше знают, как мужиков-натуралов соблазнять.  
      – Тебе так визуальненько сделала, ну, чтобы не совсем этот гейский вариант, – сказала Света.  
      «Визуальненько» – это было её любимое словечко. Оно могло означить все что угодно. В этот раз, судя по всему, означало «естественно».  
      От бесцветного покрытия Валентин все-таки отказался, ограничившись полировкой. И уж если спалился, то решил воспользоваться сложившейся ситуацией.  
      – Очки или линзы?  
      – Линзы, – сказала Света.  
      – Очки, – сказала Таня.  
      – Презервативы и смазку, – сказала Лена.  
      «Цианид Калия!» – захотелось проорать Валентину.  
      – Короче, в очках ты умнее, в линзах сексуальнее. А вообще, я б тебе не советовала ни то, ни другое. Без очков близорукие люди выглядят беззащитнее. Ты сможешь ещё мило щуриться.  
      Психолог. Твои тефтельки!  
      – Рубашка или водолазка?  
      – А-агласите весь список. Пажаласта!  
      Это уже сестренки.  
      Вся компания стилистов-психологов радостно ввалилась в комнату Валентина. Перебрав весь шкаф, женщины сделали выбор в пользу хищно облепивших задницу джинсов с легким клешем от колена, черной рубашки и черной же майки.  
      – Смотри. Рубашку застегнул – все прилично. Захотел показать кусочек секса – расстегнул так, – крутили Валентина шесть рук. – Можно показать больше. Но заметь: ты же не совсем раздеваешься, там майка. Должна же быть в мужчине какая-то загадка.  
      – Между прочим, японские гейши никогда до конца не раздевались, – блеснула эрудицией Лена.  
      – Ну, сосочки тут видно не хуже, чем без майки – облизала губы Татьяна.  
      Это уже перебор. Валентина не раз обряжали в самые разные костюмы – и это было весело. Раньше. В этот раз оказалось, что сборы на свидание под бдительным оком стилистов и психологов забавны только в теории. Захотелось прикрыть лицо ладонью, чтобы не смотреть, не видеть, и чтоб Валентина никто не видел, но его схватили за руку.  
      – Ты или часики пониже опусти, или рукавчики подверни, – посоветовала Лена. – Это то же самое, что мой браслет – должно быть видно. Они руку украшают.  
      – Это – часы! – не согласился Валентин.  
      – Часы у тебя в телефоне, – заметила Татьяна, – Лена права. Это браслет. Так что подверни рукава. Или, нет, расстегни манжеты.  
      – Ну и будет он как разгильдяй, а сержант – парень серьезный, – возразила Света.  
      – Носки темные короткие. Они без штанов на ноге лучше смотрятся, – рекомендовала Лена. – Давай, одевайся.  
      – Девочки, а вас ничего не смущает?  
      – Нет! – хором ответили девочки.  
      Однако ж вышли. Хорошо хоть не стали выбирать ему белье. Правда, стоило высунуть нос, как Валентин снова попал в цепкие лапки.  
      – Сережа! Иди сюда!  
      Сережа послушно выполз из своей комнаты.  
      – Смотри!  
      Серега пожал плечами. Мол, что они от него хотят? Не разбирается он в мужской привлекательности и вообще! Но куда там.  
      – Сережа, нужно твое мнение как мужчины. Нравится или нет?!  
      Серега не первый раз выступал экспертом по части прикидов, но до этого его, равно как и Валентина, подобным вопросом терзали Света с Татьяной, ну и, само собой, Лена. В этот раз ему предстояло оценить Валентина. Серега поморщился, еще раз пожал плечами и выдал:  
      – С пивом потянет.  
      – О! – пришла в восторг Лена, – Мне можно уже ревновать!  
      – Ебнутые, – буркнул Серега и свинтил.  
      – Ну вот, мы сделали все, что могли! Надо перекурить.  
      Валентин и сам бы не отказалась от порции никотина. Такая встряска. Да кто ж его пустит?  
      – Куда? Тебе нельзя. Вонять будет. Сиди и жуй жвачку, чтобы пахло вкусно. И в окно смотри, как порядочный.  
      В общем, его впихнули в комнату, наказав голову не трогать, а сами ушли дымить. Когда за девчонками закрылась дверь, Валентин бухнулся на стул. Пиздец.  
      К счастью, Беломишкин долго себя ждать не заставил, иначе бы Валентин сгрыз весь маникюр. Зазвонил мобильник.  
      – Спускайтесь, Валентин Сергеевич.  
      Однако стоило Валентину выйти в коридор, как трио появилось следом, они придирчиво наблюдали, как он обувается и надевает куртку.  
      – Жалко, ковбойских сапог нет, – вздохнула Лена.  
      – Дача же! Кроссы самое то! – вставила Татьяна.  
      Света поправила Валентину волосы.  
      – Нормально!  
      Валентин поспешно выскочил за дверь. Когда он усаживался в машину, то посмотрел на окна. Конечно, к стеклу ожидаемо прилипли три мордахи.  
        
      Беломишкн если и заметил что-то особенное во внешности Валентина, то ничего не сказал. Сам он был одет чуть иначе, чем обычно на работе. Вместо брюк и ботинок тоже кроссовки и джинсы и свитер под курткой. Впрочем, у Беломишкина такая фигура, что хоть в мешок его наряди, все равно будет сногсшибателен. Валентину оставалось только благословлять длинную куртку.  
      До дачи ехали молча. Правда, когда тормознули у магазина, пришлось выдержать небольшой бой с Беломишкиным за право оплатить выпивку. Валентин переспорил на том основании, что Беломишкин – лицо приглашенное. Однако когда Валентин с победным видом забирал карточку, Беломишкин вернулся к витрине и взял три коробки конфет.  
      – Пробейте, – сказал он и пояснил: – Валентин Сергеевич, вы же сами сказали, что там девушки будут.  
      Валентин только полупал глазками. Конфеты ему в голову не приходили. Довольный Беломишкин сгреб свою добычу и пошел к машине.  
        
      Девушки, конфеты – вот что значит старая школа. Беломишкин, наверное, на свидание с цветами ходит. Ну, теперь Валентин точно будет знать, если вдруг его Беломишкин пригласит на свидание. Теперь-то он не обманется. Размышляя о том, как он ещё всё-таки плохо знает своего Медвежонка, Валентин ковырял приборную доску, но заметив неодобрительный взгляд, смирно положил руки на колени. К сожалению, на свои. Наконец ему пришла в голову одна мысль. Та каша, которая до этого была в голове, на мысли не тянула при всем желании.  
      – Григорий Борисович, могу я вас попросить при друзьях и в дальнейшем называть меня просто Валя?  
      Беломишкин, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, пожал плечами.  
      – Григорий.  
      Судя по всему, это было и согласие, и разрешение на меньшую формальность в общении. Прогресс, однако. Так глядишь, лет через десять они до поцелуев дойдут.  
        
      На даче уже вовсю царила веселуха. Слышно было аж от дороги.  
      Беломишкину не понравилась идея оставить машину на дороге в одну колею. Единственное место на участке, куда можно было загнать тачку, было занято тойотой Никитоса. Но Валентин заверил, что в апреле здесь еще никто не ездит, а если что, то заблудший водитель посигналит.  
      Пока Беломишкин парковался, вся компания высыпала из дома. Встреча была торжественной.  
      Беломишкин представился «Григорием» и чуть тормознул, прежде чем пожать руку Никитосу. Конечно, тот был в своем килте. Вдобавок назвался:  
      – Irish pepper.  
      Впрочем, по сравнению с экзотически по меркам Беломишкина видом Никитоса, имя уже не роялило.  
      – Это Raven, – представил Мотю Никитос.  
      – Еврей, что ли? – буркнул Беломишкин под нос.  
      – Он мне уже нравится! – заявил Никитос.  
      – Оля, Настя, – продолжал Никитос.  
      Мотя показал пальцами сначала на девчонок, потом на себя, Валентин перевел:  
      – Настя и Оля с Райвеном. Обе. Если что, это «ворон» в переводе с английского.  
      Беломишкин, пожимая женские ладошки, чуть склонил голову.  
      – Григорий. Просто очарован.  
      – Кэтрин, можно сказать - хозяйка.  
      – Григорий. Рад знакомству. Примите мое восхищение.  
      – А это... – Никитос патетически замолк, – Fox with steel eggs*  
      Эту девицу Валентин заметил сразу. Повыше Моти, наверное, ростом с самого Валентина. Стройная, без грамма косметики на лице, зато с зелеными волосами и пронзительным взглядом. Кажется, так смотрят на дуэли. Но вот благосклонная улыбка растянула тонкие губы.  
      – Можно просто Steel Fox**.  
        
      В этот раз все было ещё хуже, чем в прошлый. Нет, несмотря на то, что Беломишкин под предлогом «я за рулем» тянул только безалкогольное пиво, он дивно вписался. Дамам комплименты говорил. У киборга включился режим «галантный». Валентин доброго слова ни разу в свой адрес не услышал. Ну, правильно, чего перед Валентином расшаркиваться! Он парень. А Беломишкин ещё и слушал внимательно. Профессионально, мать его! Steel прочно заняла место рядом. Кажется, у них нашлись общие темы.  
      Кэтри и Настя с Олей радостно прыгали под музыку. Гордый обладатель гарема – Мотя - с чувством пританцовывал рядом. Время от времени он подхватывал то одну, то другую свою подругу на руки и кружил в танце. Девчонки довольно визжали. В общем, всем было хорошо. Даже уже плавающему в алкогольном дурмане Айришу. Сто пудов успел дунуть. Всем хорошо, кроме Валентина.  
      Не выдержав такого пренебрежения к собственной персоне, Валентин взял пиво и свалил на крыльцо. Он постарался выйти как можно незаметнее. Ну, натурал Беломишкин, хоть Steel и походила на парня, а все же девушка. Тем более логично, единственная свободная на данный момент особа.  
      – Харэ киснуть, Шторм! Еще последняя рубаха не пропита! – Никитос бесцеремонно пихнул Валентина задом и устроился рядом.  
      С другой стороны втиснулся Мотя, он показал большие пальцы, потом помахал растопыренной пятернёй. Типа все окей. Вот ни хера не окей, но не портить же вечер.  
      – Нормально все, – заверил друзей Валентин.  
      – Шторм, ты где нарыл этого кадра?  
      Мотя тоже изобразил живейшее любопытство.  
      – В РОВД, он ведет мое дело.  
      – Ахуеть!  
      Мотя тоже издал какой-то звук.  
      Некоторое время парни пережёвывали новость, потом Никитос с видом философа сказал:  
      – Интересная у нас компания. Мы с Кэтрин нормальная пара. У Моти шведская семья...  
      Мотя сыто улыбнулся и важно покивал.  
      – … ну и вы. Парочка голубков. Мент – гей, ну, заебись.  
      Мотя пихнул локтем в бок.  
      – Айриш, ты порешь чушь.  
      Мотя состроил рожу.  
      – Да ладно, ты нам-то не заливай. Да-а-а! Мы совсем не помним твои эксперименты. Склероз у нас. Мотя, у тебя склероз или альцгеймер?  
      Мотя хмыкнул и затрясся от тихого смеха.  
      Валентин уперся локтем в колено и запустил руку в волосы.  
      – Мотя, ты помнишь, сколько там Шторм поставил экспериментов?  
      Мотя на правой руке сначала отогнул один палец, потом другой, третий, четвертый, пятый, потом вытянул всю руку и левой хлопнул себя по плечу.  
      – Вот и я думаю, что до хуя. Так что, Шторм, нам-то не заливай! Вообще, оригинально с ментом, а то все были какие-то огрызки  
      – Айриш! Ну, заткнись, а? По-человечески прошу.  
      – Шторм, да ты что? Мы ж всегда за тебя!  
      Мотя распялил глаза и убедительно затряс головой.  
      – Он натурал. У нас ничего нет, не было и быть не может.  
      – У-у-у-у-у.  
      Мотя состроил кислую мину.  
      – Как все запущенно-то. Шторм, ты дурак по субботам али как? Уже все поняли, что вы пара. Только Steel, может, не догнала, а может и догнала.  
      Мотя кивнул.  
      – Айриш, он – натурал, – последнее слово Валентин произнес по слогам. – И Steel рядом, вон как он её…  
      Тут хлопнула дверь, и выскочила та самая Steel Fox.  
      – Ебать, он мент! – раздался возмущенный голос.  
      Мотя беззвучно заржал, Никитос ржал вовсю глотку. Steel Fox закурила, с недовольством глядя на парней.  
      – Предупреждать надо! – процедила она сквозь зубы. – Пидарас в квадрате!  
      – Полегче, женщина! Ты говоришь о парне нашего друга!  
      – Да не парень он мне, – пробубнил Валентин в свои коленки. Пришлось пригнуться, ибо Айриш с Мотей слишком радостно размахивали руками.  
      Объяснять этим упившимся обалдуям что-то бесполезно. Валентин встал и оказался нос к носу со Steel Fox. Вот честно: роскошная девушка. Взгляд. Лицо. Но... Но... Беломишкин.  
      – Ладно, парень, ты это... Ну, не люблю я их.  
      – Только за профессию?  
      – Профессию, в отличие от ориентации, можно выбрать. Но понимаю – любовь зла. В общем, по пиву? Я ему не хамила. Если что не так, то я за базар отвечу.  
      Дивная смесь французского с нижегородским. Где ж ты была пару месяцев назад?  
      – Ладно, мир. По пиву. Но ни слова о личном.  
        
      Ночевать они не остались. Точнее, где-то в час ночи Беломишкин засобирался и спросил Валентина:  
      – Едете?  
      Валентин обреченно затряс головой. По идее, можно было остаться и попробовать замутить со Steel Fox. Пожалуй, даже надо. В конце концов, что Валентину – всю жизнь кулак ебать, что ли, из-за всяких натуралов? Тем более что Steel очень даже. Видно, что с ней все будет просто офигенно!  
      – Да, еду.  
        
      Они шли к машине, и больше всего Валентину хотелось сейчас споткнуться. Он был твердо уверен, что Беломишкин не даст ему упасть. Поймает. Сам-то Беломишкин, наверное, никогда не падает. Реально чувак не пьет. Сколько он в прошлый раз выпил? 0.5 пива. О чем и речь. Напоить и отсосать. Только как?  
      – Садитесь.  
      Валентин бухнулся в кресло.  
      – Как вам? Как настроение?  
      Беломишкин молчал. Оценивал. Потом выдал:  
      – Вашим друзьям не хватает дисциплины. Айриш пеппер обдолбан. Эта Стил Фокс привлекалась. Правда, по мелочи. Матвей отморожен. Анастасия с Ольгой шалавы. Единственная нормальная - это Катерина. У неё голова на плечах есть.  
      – Послушайте, Григорий Борисович. Вы! Вы – мент!  
      – Да. И вы послушайте, Валентин Сергеевич. Вы хороший человек. Умный, способный. Но вечно во что-то влипаете. С чувством меры у вас проблемы. Спортом самостоятельно заниматься не можете. Я вас что, все время за ручку водить должен?  
      Валентин представил эту картину, ему понравилось.  
      – А почему нет?  
      Беломишкин не ответил, он вообще замолчал. Только скорость прибавил. Так и ехали до дома, наслаждаясь исключительно звуком мотора.  
      Уже возле подъезда Валентин сказал:  
      – Спасибо за вечер. Вы, вообще-то, всем понравились. Зря вы так.  
      Беломишкин смерил его взглядом и вдруг спросил:  
      – А вы что, встречаться предлагали?  
      Говорить намеками больше не имело смысла.  
      – Да, – просто и честно ответил Валентин.  
      – А-а-а.  
      Беломишкин еще раз смерил Валентина взглядом. Поджал губы, нахмурил брови, сел в свою мазду и уехал. Вот и понимай, как хочешь.  
        
      Такого жуткого похмелья у Валентина еще не было. Обычно как? Нажрешься, потом либо ни фига не помнишь, почему нажрался – и это хорошо, либо помнишь, но так плохо, что уже плевать. В этот раз Валентину было не просто херово, он четко помнил весь вчерашний вечер, начиная от сборов и заканчивая совершенно унылым укладыванием в постель в гордом одиночестве. И это терзало наравне с головной болью и бунтом желудка.  
      Правда, в убийственном состоянии похмельного синдрома был один положительный момент. Под его предлогом Валентин отмахнулся от вопросов Лены. Сестренки умотали в свой салон. У них воскресенье – рабочий день. Серега предложил пива. Валентин же почувствовал настоятельную потребность обнять белого друга.  
      К вечеру, после жареной картошки, мозг стал соображать четче. Если лобовая тактика с Беломишкиным не сработала, нужно попробовать с флангов. Необходимо просто придумать другой план.  
      Валентин все порывался позвонить, правда, совершенно не представлял, что сказать, но позвонить очень хотелось. Он уже раз десять находил номер в списке и столько же раз откладывал телефон. Рассудок говорил, что Беломишкин на дежурстве меньше всего будет рад выяснять отношения, которых, кстати, ещё и не было.  
      А чуть позже осталось только благословлять обалдуев, которым в ломы было готовить курсовые самим. Валентина обеспечили работой, которой, при разумном использовании, должно было хватить вечера на три. Плюс это чудо, что экватор с Эквадором путает и Альпы с альпаками. Воистину: на идиотах мир держится и душевное равновесие.  
      Валентин не звонил, даже не пытался. Пусть и телефон из поля зрения не выпускал. Беломишкин позвонил сам.  
        
      – Здравствуйте, Валентин Сергеевич.  
      Валентин Сергеевич оценил официальное обращение. В голове пронеслась как минимум сотня мыслей на тему «к чему бы это». Более или менее здравой ему показалось идея о том, что в деле есть какие-то сдвиги, и Беломишкин решил о них уведомить. Что ж, будем придерживаться такого же тона.  
      – Здравствуйте, Григорий Борисович. Чем обязан?  
      Секундная пауза.  
      – Валентин Сергеевич, вы в субботу, а точнее – в два ноль пять воскресенья сделали мне одно интересное предложение. Я обдумал.  
      Сердце бухнулось куда-то в желудок. Губы пересохли. В голове было что угодно, только не мозги.  
      – Нам нужно поговорить.  
      Так девушки говорят, когда хотят расстаться. Однако оптимизм тут же стал нашептывать: «Это же Беломишкин».  
      – Слушаю, Григорий Борисович. То есть, где встретимся? Можно у меня.  
      Тащиться куда-то, чтобы быть посланным? Спас-с-сибо. А если не пошлют, то кровать рядом.  
      – Приемлемо.  
      Бик-бик-бик.  
      Валентин огляделся. Вроде, не слишком стремно. Запинал носки под кровать, отнес тарелки на кухню. Причесался. Потом сообразил, что ещё не мылся на ночь и рысью посайгачил в душ.  
      Но тут под окнами раздался характерный звук мотора беломишкинской мазды. Не успел. Пришлось встречать гостя в виде аля-натюрель после учебно-трудового дня.  
      Как ни странно, несмотря на то, что все соседи были дома, никто в коридор носа не высунул. Так что Беломишкин спокойно разделся и разулся без свидетелей. Комнату он обшарил цепким взглядом, но выводы оставил при себе.  
      – Значит так, – сказал Беломишкин, усаживаясь на стул, – вы сделали интересное предложение. Помните?  
      Кажется, разговор будет серьезный. Валентин остался стоять и теперь смотрел на Беломишкина сверху вниз.  
      – Ну, да.  
      – Но кое-что необходимо уточнить. У вас половые связи с мужчинами были?  
      В другое время Валентин уже бы ржал конем Пржевальского от подобных формулировок. «Половые связи»! Потолочные, блин. В принципе, можно и отговориться, что никого не касается, да и не его беломишкинское дело, где, когда и с кем. Можно тупо соврать. Было в каком-то лохматом году – и всё. Вряд ли они теперь с кем-то пересекутся. Иных уж нет, а те далече. Однако Валентин хорошо помнил, как Беломишкин неодобрительно отозвался о лжи. А ещё не хотелось выглядеть трепетным девственником по части анального секса. Мысль о ведущей роли была более чем приятна.  
      – Я действительно предпочитаю женщин, это правда. Но опыт есть. В юности я решил исследовать и эту сторону своей сексуальности. Подробности интересуют?  
      – Нет, дело в другом. Мне просто потрахушки не нужны. Да и времени «встречаться» нет. Поэтому, Валентин Сергеевич, целесообразнее пропустить конфеты и букеты и сразу перейти к совместному проживанию.  
      Валентин Сергеевич почувствовал настоятельную потребность присесть, чтобы продолжать охреневать в более комфортном положении. Беломишкин выдержал паузу – дал возможность переварить информацию, подобрать с пола челюсть, очки поправить, – и продолжил.  
      – Отсюда следующий вопрос: у вас опыт сожительства был?  
      – Д-да. Мы с подругой снимали вместе квартиру, правда, давно...  
      – Как долго?  
      Это был самый настоящий допрос. Беломишкин совсем с катушек съехал? Наверное, да. Или Валентин чего-то недопонял, или только что ему сделали ответное предложение. По идее с такими подкатами надо слать в пеший тур в деревню Жопино. Сразу! Но инстинкт самосохранения был безбожно задавлен инстинктом размножения. В общем, Валентин живо придумал повод продолжить этот пикантный разговор. Интересно же, к чему приведет.  
      – Около года.  
      – Почему расстались?  
      То было первое серьезное увлечение, можно сказать – любовь. При этом всё было очень сложно. Немножко разные, кое-кто немножко намудачил, кое-кто по молодости решил немного развлечься на стороне. Кое-кто кое-кого не принимал всерьез. Кое-кто зависал по вечерам не дома, кое-кто устроил скандал в лучших традициях. В общем, оба хороши, но не рассказывать же всё это?  
      – Любовная лодка разбилась о быт.  
      – Вот поэтому нужно договариваться на берегу, – наставительно произнес Беломишкин.  
      Становилось всё интереснее и интереснее.  
      – Слушаю вас внимательно, Григорий Борисович.  
      – Главное – не врать и никакого блядства.  
      – Это касается обоих?  
      – Разумеется. Готовите вы. Убираюсь... - Беломишкин окинул взглядом комнату, – я. Но постарайтесь не разбрасывать вещи.  
      Не то чтобы Валентин зарос грязью, или в комнате царил бардак, но идеальный порядок в беломишкинской квартире это было что-то с чем-то.  
      – Посуду моете вы.  
      – Ха! И готовить, и мыть?! Согласен ходить за продуктами.  
      И пошло-поехало. Часа через три и чайник чая наконец-то поделили обязанности. Решили материальный вопрос. Не обошел Беломишкин вниманием и друзей. Выяснилась милая подробность: Беломишкин, оказывается, уже даже место для письменного стола определил, в той комнате, где Валентин спал. Вот только там же стоял столь ненавистный ему зомбоящик. После жарких споров было решено, что если Беломишкину припрет смотреть новости в тот момент, когда Валентин будет заниматься, то он это будет делать в наушниках. В крайнем случае, перетащат телек в спальню. Нет, сам вид плоского экрана аллергии не вызывает.  
      – И ещё, не вздумай звать меня медвежонком. Засажу на пятнадцать суток. Найду за что.  
      От такого заявления у Валентина чуть очки не слетели.  
      – Да... ты... Прапорщик! И шутки у тебя дурацкие! Да лучше...  
      – Просто не называй так.  
      Видно, это было что-то глубоко личное. Надо же. И у Беломишкина есть тараканы.  
      – Понял. Хотя из тебя медвежонок, как из меня балерина. Гризли ты, Гриша.  
      – Кто?  
      – Подвид бурого медведя...  
      – А почему подвид?  
      Кажется, Беломишкина задела в первую очередь таксономическая единица. Валентин понял, что сейчас у него начнется истерика.  
      Беломишкин же взирал на Валентина все с тем же суровым выражением лица, потом его лоб разгладился и он сказал:  
      – В общем, я пошел. А ты, Валя, подумай хорошенько. У меня опять завтра дежурство. Послезавтра отсыпаюсь, но могут вечером выдернуть. Так что после послезавтра вечером я за тобой заеду, как раз будет время вещи собрать.  
      Валентин только прикрыл лицо рукой и хмыкнул. «Подумай», а сам уже вещи велел собирать.  
      Пока Валентин приходил в себя, коварный лейтенант уже оделся и обулся. Валентин поплелся провожать своего будущего парня. Он понятия не имел, как себя вести и был морально выжат. Наверное, так себя чувствуют дипломаты на переговорах.  
      – Ну, до встречи, что ли.  
      – Ага. После послезавтра. В районе семи вечера. Если задержусь – позвоню.  
      Едва закрылась дверь на лестницу, как открылись две другие.  
      – Ну?!  
      – Секс был?!  
      – Я сразу сказала, что всё серьезно!  
        
      ****  
      Конев Валентин Сергеевич – он же популярный блоггер Storm under Ice. Не был, не состоял, не привлекался. Обладает кучей талантов. Главный – выносить мозг. Напрочь. Даже своим отсутствием.  
      В принципе, Григорий догадывался, что Валька частично пиздит на счет того, что ему только женщины нравятся. Почему – догадаться несложно. В последнее время быть геем стало не модно. Это было одной из причин длительного раздумья самого Григория. У него не было закадычного друга, с которым можно было бы откровенно все обсудить.  
      За девять дней своего репетиторства Конев довел Григория до того, что тот припер Яузова к стенке (фигурально) и потребовал поменяться с ним дежурствами. Окончательно добила поездка на дачу. Он-то хотел всего лишь еще разок вытащить Валентина в спортзал, а тут!  
      Сначала зеленоголовая Steel попробовала клеиться, а когда увидела, что ей ничего не светит (Григорий и с голодухи на эти мослы не польстился бы), то спросила в лоб:  
      – А вы давно со Штормом мутите?  
      И Григорий, вместо того чтобы возмутиться самой возможностью так про него подумать, брякнул:  
      – Моя личная жизнь никого не касается!  
      Потом обдолбыш этот радостно сообщил, что ничего против геев не имеет, даже если они менты. Коротышка кривлялся и изображал полное одобрение. Слава богу, появилась женщина обдолбыша – Катерина. Извинилась и утащила их за стол. Ну почему хорошие бабы вечно достаются не пойми кому?  
      Пока выслушивал пьяный бред, да ходил туда-сюда, пытаясь охладить голову, Валька уселся со Steel пиво дуть. Григорий загадал: если Валька поедет с ним, значит, у них все срастется, если останется, то ну его на хер, этого Конева.  
      Но Валька не только без возражений потопал в машину, но и встречаться предложил.  
      Так что если раньше Григория мучал вопрос «быть или не быть», то теперь остро встал другой – «что делать?»  
      Чисто технически. Нет, что делать с задницей - понятно. В общих чертах. Плюс ещё Конев жил в коммуналке, там стены тонкие. Везти к себе? И что там делать с этим пьяным тельцем? Тем более в два ночи. Завтра на работу, а Валька в лоскут.  
      Григорий не сбежал. Он, будучи, кажется, слишком трезвым, просто решил, что если Конев действительно не против, то лучше будет все сделать по-человечески. Ну и теорию глянуть. Да, он уже смотрел гейское порно, но будучи человеком разумным, Григорий понимал, что порно и настоящий секс - это две разные вещи.  
      Сказано сделано - Григорий уселся изучать материал. Подготовившись к практике, Григорий снова озадачился вопросом: «что делать?» - на этот раз в другой плоскости.  
      Это у Валькиных друзей все легко и просто, потому что салаги, а ему тридцать пять. Хотелось банальной стабильности. Они на поход в качалку еле время выкраивали, а в представлении Григория перепихон годится только со случайной тёлкой, теперь уже ещё и телком, имени которой завтра не вспомнишь и на которую можно забить.  
      К тому же, не то чтобы Григорий считал себя сильно помешанным на контроле, но хорошо представлял, как будет нервничать, если Валька будет спать где-то без него. Опять же, мотаться туда-сюда. Ну, не любил он этого. А так придешь домой – пожрать уже есть и за еблей бежать не надо. В общем, два дня было потрачено на поиск аргументов «за», а два вечера - на ознакомление с теорией. Как выяснилось, ничего сложного.  
      Что же касается «против»… Ну, пусть кто-нибудь что-нибудь скажет. Маман, правда, будет точно недовольна, но она всегда недовольна. Ей только Люба нравилась. Наверное потому, что они всего два раза виделись. Кстати, насчет маман, надо будет обязательно в самое ближайшее время сходить к ней в гости. Это даст гарантию от её внезапных визитов недели на три, а если повезет, то и на месяц.  
      Осталось уломать Вальку. Почему уломать? Да потому что ну не похож Валечка на человека, горящего желанием вить семейное гнездышко. Хотел бы – уже съехался бы с кем-нибудь. ФЕН – бабский же факультет.  
      Семь потов сошло, пока уговаривал. Самое трудное было не потащить гоношистого биолога на диван. Тот, по ходу, никогда не складывался. Из-под покрывала, видно, только что наброшенного, соблазнительно торчала простынь и уголок одеяла. Интересно, Валька крикливый? Дом-то – типичная панелька, все соседи будут знать. Стараясь как можно меньше пялиться на диван и сосредоточив взгляд на валькиной переносице, Григорий и так, и эдак объяснял, что Вальке будет предоставлено достаточно свободы, а вместе им будет здорово. А диван, сука, манил! Но Гриша удержался. Он еще дома решил – Вальку трахнешь, тот будет доволен и никуда не переедет.  
      Так что, как только увидел, что Валька готов, то, стиснув зубы и волю в кулаке, сразу смотался от греха подальше. Лучше один раз перетерпеть, а потом иметь сколько душеньке угодно, чем хрен знает сколько за пацаном бегать.  
      ------  
      *Fox with steel eggs – англ. Лиса со стальными яйцами.  
      ** Steel Fox – англ. Стальная Лиса.


	7. Глава 7

      Валентин не ожидал, что у него окажется столько вещей, но за полтора года, проведенные на съемной квартире, он оброс разнообразным хламом. Набралось аж две сумки и три коробки! И это притом, что некоторые вещи Валентин великодушно решил оставить будущим жильцам.  
      Глядя на собранный скарб, он всё не понимал, как же его так угораздило? Нет, Валентин честно пытался думать рационально. Даже мелькнула светлая идея – позвонить Беломишкину, встретиться с ним, объяснить, что так не делают. Но стоило увидеть на экране мобилки «Беломишкин», как воображение моментально рисовало то строгое лицо с силящимися улыбнуться губами, то мощный торс. А какая изумительная у его Гризли спина! Широченная, но при этом сужающаяся к талии... А когда Беломишкин сидел перед ним на стуле, сложив руки на груди, как хорошо сквозь ткань рубашки были заметны мощные бицепсы и грудные мышцы. И эта расстегнутая верхняя пуговка! М-м-м-м! Дрочка уже не помогала. Умственные же усилия по большей части были направлены на поиск оправданий согласия.  
      Валентин был бы не против с кем-нибудь просто переговорить на эту тему, но Никитоса шеф угнал на периферию аж до следующей пятницы. Естественно, поддерживали связь, но, как правило, исключительно по делу. А Валентину не хотелось показывать, насколько он в замешательстве. Получилось, что главным экспертом выступил Серега.  
      Скрывать предстоящий переезд от соседей глупо. Причина тоже очевидна. Поэтому сосед, услышав новость и, видимо, оценив волнение, посмотрел в никуда и сказал:  
      – Я как Лену увидел, сразу понял – моя женщина. Мы тоже где-то через месяц съехались. Могли и раньше, просто хату эту долго искали.  
      Сама Лена всем видом прямо-таки кричала: «Ну вот! Я же говорила!» Поэтому на её предложение: «Вы хотите поговорить об этом?» - Валентин подобрался и слинял.  
      Света напомнила ему, что она и Татьяна – его мастера. Звучало так, словно они втроем помолвлены на вечную стрижку и маникюр. А поход в парикмахерскую будет считаться изменой.  
      Вдобавок воображение продолжало рисовать секс, совместные вылазки в... ну, куда-нибудь, помимо качалки. Разберутся. Правда, Гриша говорил, что почти все время занят, но раз в месяц-то можно. И секс. Идеальное тело в почти ежедневном или еженощном доступе.  
      Даже мелькнувшая мысль о том, как отнесутся к такому отец с матерью, была безжалостно запихана подальше. Не сказать, что отец был ярым гомофобом. Просто, воспитанный еще в советских реалиях, он устроил Валентину знатную головомойку за крашеные волосы, с сожалением, что отмазал сына от армии. Однако, чуть позже, когда посмотрел видосы, долго морщил лоб. Засилье всякого мракобесия отца, как ярого материалиста, раздражало намного больше какой-либо гомосятины. И если «эксперименты с имиджем» оказались нужны всего лишь для съемок, то ладно. Вдобавок Валентин напомнил, что саму отцу до сих пор нравится Верка Сердючка, а об имеющемся опыте однополых отношений благоразумно умолчал.  
      Но то было зимой. Хотя стоило ли беспокоиться, если родители жили в районе?  
      Так незаметно, вместо того чтобы думать головой, Валентин убедил себя, что, в общем, ничего такого фатального быть не может, а все проблемы вполне решаемы. Тем более что Беломишкин демонстрировал готовность идти на компромисс. Он вообще оказался куда более интересным, чем представлялся по первому впечатлению. В конце концов, это не католический брак без возможности развода, а просто на редкость увлекательная авантюра.   
        
      Раздался звонок в дверь. Сердце екнуло. Валентин напялил покер-фейс и пошёл открывать будущему сожителю. Впрочем, стоило высунуть нос в коридор, как там обнаружились сестренки и Серега с Леной.  
      – Тебе помочь? – спросила Лена.  
      – Думаю, дверь я открою самостоятельно.   
      Её и остальных совершенно не смутил тонкий намек на неуместность сования носа не в свои дела. Соседи были слишком дружелюбными, чтобы обращать внимание на подобные мелочи. Валентин с этим давно смирился и щелкнул замком.  
      – Здравствуйте, – буркнул вошедший Беломишкин, оглядев толпу.  
      – Привет!  
      – Здрасте!  
      – День добрый!  
      У Валентина мелькнула мысль: может быть, можно чмокнуть Беломишка в чисто выбритую щеку – девчонок порадовать, Серегу проверить на толерантность? Но Валентин решил не доставлять такого удовольствия общественности и ограничился кратким:  
      – Привет.  
      Беломишкин посмотрел на выставленный в коридор скарб.  
      – Это всё?   
      – Здесь все, что мне нужно!  
      Беломишкин пожал плечами и взял одну коробку. Серега, получив тычок от жены, взялся за другую. Сестренки ухватились за третью. Лена просто направилась следом.   
        
      Проводам, может, и не хватало эпичности, зато эмоций было столько, словно Валентина провожали в армию. Каждый из - теперь уже бывших - соседей прижал его груди. Сергей вдобавок похлопал по спине. Сестренки расцеловали в обе щеки, а Лена еще и в лобик чмокнула. На вытаращенные глаза мужа она недоуменно повела плечами и дернула подбородком. Ответ был ясен – он же теперь гей и в этом нет ничего такого!  
      Кроме того, Валечка должен был всех не забывать и появляться хоть иногда. Валентин неопределенно мотнул головой. Ну, не любил он даже из вежливости давать обещаний, которые мог не выполнить.  
      Беломишкин же получил твердый наказ: «Валентина беречь. Обращаться с ним хорошо и не обижать. А то..!» Что именно, предоставлялось додумать Беломишкину самостоятельно.   
        
      Когда наконец они уселись в машину, Беломишкин чуть заметно облегченно выдохнул и спросил.   
      – Они всегда такие?  
      – Я очень популярен, – состроил скромную физиономию Валентин.  
      Ехали молча. Беломишкин как всегда был сосредоточен на дороге, а Валентина посетило несвойственное ему ранее смущение. И это смущение росло в обратной пропорции оставшемуся до дома Беломишкина расстоянию.  
      Сам того не замечая, Валентин сначала принялся покусывать губы, отчего те, и так яркие, стали совсем пунцовыми, а потом он и вовсе начал ерзать. Заметив это, Беломишкин только успокаивающе похлопал Валентина по колену и, снова сжав руль, уставился на дорогу. Хорошо хоть не по плечу.  
      Поднимались в квартиру тоже молча. Молча вошли, молча спустились за оставшимися коробками. Молча разулись, молча разделись. И первое, что наконец, услышал Валентин было:  
      – Вот тебе две полки и вешалки.   
      Осталось только на этих вешалках повеситься. Но Валентин ограничился лишь тем, что легонько треснулся лбом об дверцу шкафа. Услышав стук, Беломишкин обернулся и уставился вопросительно. Валентину хотелось сказать слишком многое, поэтому он продолжал молчать. Беломишкин пожал плечами и отправился на кухню.  
      Вот кто из них больший идиот?! Чем, спрашивается, думал Валентин? Он же считал себя человеком достаточно рассудительным. Но кто в здравом уме переезжает к парню, чтобы иметь с ним отношения, в том числе и сексуальные, при этом даже не удосужившись предварительно попробовать? Зато они обсудили, кто с какой стороны кровати будет спать, кто пыль вытирать, каким порошком стирать и даже меню на неделю согласовали.   
      Валентин так хотел получить Беломишкина, что потерял последние мозги. Вот сиди теперь, вещи разбирай, по полочкам раскладывай. Хорошо хоть Беломишкин сегодня не взял отгул. Целый день бытовухи свел бы с ума. Оставалось надеяться, что за ужином будет проще. Ужин! Идея!  
      – Гриша! А не отметить ли нам новый этап наших жизней?  
      Дверной проем заслонила массивная фигура. На лице Беломишкина отразилась работа мысли. Процесс оказался весьма продуктивным. Результатом стал вопрос:  
      – Коньяк?  
      Валентин охотнее раскурил бы косяк, но Беломишкин был категорически настроен против любого вещества, внесенного в список запрещенных госнаркоконтролем. Тут не действовал ни один довод в пользу меньшей вредности каннабиса по сравнению с алкоголем. Траву нельзя. Бухло можно. Всё! Абзац! Впрочем, Валентин и первач бы сейчас хлопнул.  
      – Годится.  
      Беломишкин развернулся, зашуршал курткой и хлопнул дверью.   
      Оставшись один, Валентин вскочил и понесся в ванную. Он понял, что еще немного и психанет. Оказывается, он дико разволновался! Хотел острых ощущений – на тебе! Кушай, не обляпайся. В голове бешеным вихрем метались обрывки мыслей: «Что сказать?», «Что делать?», «Принять душ сейчас или перед тем, как лечь в постель?», «О чем оно вообще думает?», «Как хорошо, что комната в старой квартире оплачена до конца месяца!» И убойное: «Мы ж ещё не целовались даже!»  
      Холодная вода несколько успокоила, а начинавшая пробиваться к вечеру щетина навела на мысль, что неплохо бы побриться. Метнувшись в комнату и переворошив коробки, Валентин нашел станок. С ним в руках его и застал вернувшийся с бутылкой Хеннесси Беломишкин.  
      Он одобрительно кивнул и сказал:  
      – Давай разбирай, а я приготовлю голубцы.  
      Помня, что свой кулинарный талант Беломишкин проявлял исключительно в варке пельменей и нарезании колбасы, Валентин решил, что ослышался.  
      – Голубцы? Ты будешь готовить голубцы? Домашние с фаршем?!  
      – Угу. Я вчера у матери был. Разогрею.  
      – А-а-а... А то я думал, в тебя вселился дух, и я тебя потерял. Но, слава святым тефтелькам и болоньезе, ты со мной!  
      – Ты ж неверующий...   
      – Забудь! Григорий! Голубцы ждут тебя! Иди и порази меня! Я так давно не припадал к такому изысканному блюду! Домашние голубцы – это звучит лучше симфонии Шестаковича! Я жажду насладиться вкусом!  
      Беломишкин странно посмотрел на него.  
      – Вещи разбирай. Хотя бы одежду, – сказал он и пошел, куда послали.  
      Валентин недовольно засопел. Ну, не хотелось ему возиться со шмотками. Но надо. Иначе завтра будет все мятое. Оставалось только надеяться, что за столом да после коньяка долбоебизм ситуации отступит. Хотя бы немного.  
        
      И правда, за ужином после двух стопок они разговорились. Точнее, как обычно разговор начал Валентин.  
      – …Ни одно исследование не выявило вреда продуктов, изготовленных из генномодифицированных организмов. Напротив! В тех странах, которые широко используют генномодифицированные культуры, отмечено увеличение продолжительности жизни. Ну... Ну, вот подумай сам. Если картофелю не требуется дополнительная обработка гербицидами и инсектицидами, не будет ли он более безвреден?  
      Беломишкин уже разобрался с двумя голубцами и принялся за третий.   
      – В докладе Генерального Директората Европейской комиссии по науке и информации отмечалось, что ГМО опасны не более, чем традиционные технологии селекции растений. 130 научно-исследовательских проектов! 25 лет исследований, проведённых с участием более чем 500 независимых исследовательских групп! И никаких побочных эффектов! Факты – вещь упрямая!  
      Беломишкин принялся за четвертый голубец.   
      – А такая прелесть, как маркировка «без ГМО» на масле? Это же просто маркетинг! По идее, там вообще не должно быть никаких организмов. Совсем! Если там организмы, значит, масло протухло! Хотя справедливости ради, какой-то минимальный процент присутствие непатогенных микроорганизмов в нестерильных продуктах допустим.   
      – Ты закусывай!  
      В тарелку шлепнулся голубец. Валентин посмотрел на него, как на сторонника гомеопатии. Впервые в жизни, будучи относительно здоровым, он не хотел есть. Это было странно. К тому же Беломишкин продолжал упорно молчать. Решив, что коньяк все исправит, Валентин потянулся к бутылке. Беломишкин не возражал. Однако вместо аппетита у Валентина появились новые доводы.  
      – Так вот, сам посуди: селекционеры производят кропотливую работу, чтобы получить томат, устойчивый к фитофторозу! Знаешь ли, они тоже отбирают помидорки с измененными генами. Только вот приходится ждать хуеву тучу лет, пока самопроизвольно появится нужный ген! Когда еще появится нужная мутация. Ты вообще в курсе, что все сорта – это мутанты?  
      – Пришельцы. Ешь!  
      – Нет! Послушай! Мутации - это двигатель эволюции. Мы все мутанты! Иначе бы мы так и остались на уровне первых простейших!  
      – Ты уже окосел. Ешь.  
      – Количество потребленной пище не уменьшит содержание промилле алкоголя в моей крови.  
      Беломишкин взял вилку, отковырнул кусок голубца и поднес её к губам Валентина.  
      – Ешь.  
      Наверное, это было бы мило, если бы темные широкие брови Беломишкина не сходились на переносице. Валентин открыл рот для возражений, но Беломишкин ловко впихнул туда кусок голубца. Пришлось жевать. А суровый Гризли уже приготовил следующий.  
      – Закусывать надо, – наставительно приговаривал он, скармливая очередную порцию, – твоя наука ни о чем. Выпил, поел. Тогда никакого алкоголизма не будет.  
      Возражать с голубцом в зубах было несколько проблематично. Иногда и правда лучше жевать, чем говорить.  
      Только когда тарелка опустела, Беломишкин положил вилку. Повисло неловкое молчание. Хотя неловким, наверное, оно было только для Валентина. Беломишкин, казалось, ничуть не беспокоился. Он встал и принялся убирать со стола, потом занялся мытьем посуды. Когда сверкающие чистотой тарелки, ножи, вилки и сковородка были убраны в шкаф, Беломишкин принес веник.   
      – Ноги подними.  
      Он действительно подметал. Потом пришел черед швабры и тряпки.  
      Пиздец!  
      Вот чего-чего, а секса у Валентина было много и всякого. Но ни разу перед тем, как им заняться, его партнерши или партнеры не мыли полы. Ну, может и мыли, но без него. Обычно он сам приводил к себе девушек, или все происходило спонтанно. Да, в основном спонтанно, по большей части.  
      Будь на месте Беломишкина кто другой, Валентин решил бы, что тот нервничает и за привычными делами просто пытается скрыть волнение. Но это был Беломишкин - устав, закон и порядок. Во всем. Валентин смотрел на методичное надраивание пола и начинал понимать, что, возможно, причиной постоянных неудач в личной жизни Беломишкина были не только хроническое невезение и возможное вмешательство Александры Яковлевны.  
      Как-то не так Валентин представлял себе окончание романтического ужина. Он теперь даже не удивится, если Беломишкин заведет будильник, скажет, что завтра ему рано вставать, после чего ляжет строго по уставу и будет просто спать. С него станется.  
      – Иди мойся.  
      – Спинку не потрешь? – Валентину было уже всё равно, насколько жалко и нелепо выглядела эта попытка флирта.  
      – Я пока постелю. Полотенце желтое.  
      Точно, и спать тоже строго по уставу. Просто спать. Бултыхаясь в ванной, Валентин вспомнил о вчерашних планах побрить ноги. М-дя. Ну, выспится. Хер с ним. Перекантуется здесь пару недель, пока ищет новую комнату. В старую к сочувствующим взглядам возвращаться точно нет никакого желания.  
      Выйдя из ванной в одном полотенце, он наткнулся на Беломишкина, одетого в одни лишь боксеры.   
      Беломишкин задержался лишь на секунду. Валентину осталось лишь проводить взглядом круглую накаченную задницу, так хорошо очерченную тканью трусов. Будет что вспомнить, когда он пойдет дрочить в туалет. В том, что он туда пойдет, сомнений не оставалось.  
      В раздражении и назло безупречному порядку Валентин отшвырнул полотенце на пол и, выключив свет, бухнулся в койку. Прохладное белье добавило новых ощущений. Так тошно! Хочется вскочить, снести дверь, ворваться и взять. Ну, конечно, сексуальное возбуждение, обусловленное напряжением, простимулированное визуальной привлекательностью объекта и, ебись оно конём, двухмесячным воздержанием в сочетании с разгулявшейся фантазией! Она, между прочим, гуляет уже давно! С того самого разговора. Блядь! Эти сто девяносто семь сантиметров и сто пять кило безупречного телосложения будут рядом спать?! Да щас! Валентин был готов получить в глаз, но все равно попробовать. Хотя бы облапить.   
      Раздались шаги. Щелкнул выключатель. Валентина ослепил свет. Но куда ярче всех лампочек его слепил вошедший в чем мать родила, чертов совершенный ебучий лейтенант!  
      Беломишкин между тем поднял валявшееся на полу полотенце, аккуратно сложил его и унес. Наверное, положит в стиралку. Может даже прямо сейчас и постирает. А, нет, вернулся.   
      Не выключая свет, поднял одеяло и лег рядом. А дальше... Дальше случилось странное.  
      Беломишкин откинул одеяло совсем и принялся разглядывать Валентина, словно впервые его видел. Ну, в сущности, оно так и было. Член свой, тем более в состоянии эрекции, Валентин точно не показывал. Валентин мог бы поклясться, что на лице Беломишкина появилась, мать его, нежность. Он легко коснулся лба Валентина, отвел выбеленную челку, скользнул по губам. Всего лишь коснулся. Но в тот момент Валентин мог поклясться, что это был самый эротичный оральный контакт, который он испытал в жизни. К счастью, вопрошающих и желающих оценить прошлый опыт в этот момент не нашлось.  
      Между тем ладони скользили по груди, по бокам. Они словно старались захватить как можно больше. А потом был поцелуй. Не... Это был не поцелуй. Это был ПОЦЕЛУЙ. Капсом. Потому что этот лейтенант, этот эталон анекдота про прапорщиков, этот Беломишкин целовался так нежно, так чувственно, что можно было кончить сразу.   
      Как Валентину тогда удалось удержаться, не понял даже его гениальный разум. Не важно. Главное, что сумел. Правда, потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы отдышаться. Однако это было весьма сложно, потому что его уже прижимали, ласкали, целовали не только в губы. Что ж, не лежать же бревном, когда вот это всё будет сейчас его, а то, что будет, в этом Валентин уже не сомневался.  
      Стряхнув дурман, - частично, разумеется, потому что нейроны и синапсы обрушили такой поток нервных импульсов эффективным клеткам, что это было просто невозможно, - Валентин попытался поработать гласом рассудка.   
      – Подожди... – Валентин не узнал свой голос.  
      Беломишкин чуть отодвинулся и с тревогой уставился на него.  
      – Нормально всё. Презервативы надо взять и лубрикант. Это смазка, без неё будет сложно. Понимаешь? Они у меня в сумке.  
      Беломишкин вместо ответа повернулся к тумбочке и достал все, что нужно. Валентин озадачился. Беломишкин что - в курсе, как это происходит между двумя мужчинами? Так! Он еще и готовился? Срочно надо брать дело в свои руки.  
      Валентин приподнялся и не без усилий опрокинул все сто пять кило. Беломишкин не возражал. Теперь он позволял обнимать себя и целовать, как Валентину вздумается. Дарить ласки оказалось столь же замечательно, как и получать. Особенно когда вдруг проснулось чувство собственности, коего Валентин ранее за собой не замечал. Зато теперь оно вопило: «Моё! Всё моё!» Впрочем, он и сейчас его не замечал. Просто с восторгом стискивал крепкое тело и жарко припадал поцелуями, куда мог дотянуться.  
      – У тебя губы горячие, – вдруг сказал Беломишкин.  
      – Что?  
      – Губы, говорю, горячие.  
      – А...  
      Валентин присосался к тому месту, где бедро переходит в пах, чем заслужил первый стон. Он сполз еще ниже и устроился между бедер. Минет останется на сладкое, а сейчас стоит провести языком от яиц, покрытых короткой темной порослью, к анусу. С намеком. Римминг Валентин еще не делал ни разу. И вряд ли рискнет сегодня, но вот приласкать чуть-чуть можно, а дальше пальцами. Валентин собрал побольше слюны и снова высунул язык, коснувшись им складки.  
      – Хватит! – Беломишкин в одно мгновенье сел, подхватил Валентина подмышки и уложил под себя. – Хватит...  
      В темных глазах бушевала буря. На секунду стало страшно.  
      – Беломишкин?   
      В ответ Беломишкин придавил Валентина и потянулся за тюбиком.   
      – Гриша... дай сюда смазку.  
      – Я сам, – Беломишкин открыл тюбик и, немного отодвинувшись, сказал: – Ложись на живот.  
      Это было неожиданно.   
      – Гриша, Григорий. Ну, ты меня.. Я... нет, не пойми превратно, я не против. Я очень даже за, – Валентин врал редко, но тут была острая необходимость. Всем известно, что корреляции между ростом мужчины и длиной его полового члена нет. К сожалению, в этом аспекте Беломишкин представлял собой исключение. Все было очень пропорционально. Все двадцать два сантиметра. Это Валентин потом замерил. – Но сам подумай: у меня практический опыт. Я знаю, как именно. Я тебе всё покажу. Ты поймешь на себе. Между прочим, стимуляция простаты доставляет огромное удовольствие. Давай по очереди. Давай?  
      – Угу. Давай. Ты мне два месяца мозги ебал. Так что очередь моя.   
      Валентин открыл рот. Он уже хотел возразить, что Беломишкин сам изнасиловал всю его центральную нервную систему, но его заткнули старым как мир способом. А Беломишкин, наградив его за молчание еще одним крышесносным поцелуем, мягко повернул уже несопротивляющегося любовника на живот.  
      Готовил валентинову задницу Беломишкин долго и вдумчиво. Оставалось только надеяться, что ему процесс доставляет удовольствие не меньше, чем Валентину.   
      – Это простата?  
      – Да-а-а!  
      Беломишкин повторил движение, чем вызвал новый стон. Валентину даже пришлось приподнять задницу. Нужно было срочно пережать семенной канал. Но его не так поняли. Беломишкин перехватил руку.  
      – Не торопись.  
      – Да куда там, я уже больше просто не могу. Всё! Вставляй, иначе сейчас спущу. Вот просто от одних твоих рук. Зря отказался. Это охуенные ощуще...  
      Пока Валентин объяснял, как все круто, Беломишкин вздернул его на четвереньки и с размаху засадил, судя по всему, аж до горла.  
      – А! Стой!  
      Беломишкин замер. Как оказалось, показалось. Член вошел разве что на треть. Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы от резкой боли брызнули слезы. Впрочем, возбуждение никуда не делось. Некоторое время они не двигались, потом Валентин устроился поудобнее и, опершись грудью на подушки, сам раздвинул ягодицы. Стало намного лучше и, судя по радовавшемуся сзади рыку, не ему одному.  
      – Давай, но потихоньку, – командовал Валентин. – Стой. Положи руку сюда. Вот так вот. Ага. Давай ещё. Стой.   
      Секс-машина послушно выполняла инструкции. В какой-то момент Валентин сам перестал понимать, что говорит. Чего нельзя сказать о Беломишкине. Тот то ли телепатическую связь установил, то ли методы продвинутой дедукции применил, но всё, что он вытворял, заставило Валентина полностью потерять контроль. Оставалось только подвывать, грызть подушку и любоваться вспышками перед глазами.  
        
      Позже, в полном изнеможении рухнув обратно на кровать, Валентин наблюдал, как Беломишкин, словно ничего не было, встал, подошел к шкафу и достал чистую простынь. Может он робот? Андроид? Рептилоид с Нибиру? Но спать на мокром пятне не хотелось. Валентин, наплевав на видовую принадлежность теперь уже точно своего парня, позволил ему перестелить постель, погасить свет и укрыть их обоих одеялом. Самое забавное, что Беломишкин спал не по уставу. Он подгреб расслабленное тело и положил голову Валентина к себе на плечо. Прямо на шрам.   
      Валентин помнил, как Беломишкин один раз упомянул, что плечо болит до сих пор, и не решался упасть всей тяжестью. Уснуть, держа голову на весу, было проблематично, но можно позволить несколько минут нежности. Но Беломишкин легонько надавил ему на лоб и чмокнул в висок.  
      – Когда ты лежишь – не больно, – ответил он на незаданный вопрос.  
      Осталось только прижаться покрепче.  
      – Ты мой, Беломишкин, – пробормотал засыпающий Валентин.  
        
      ****  
      «Никогда не ставьте любимую мелодию в качестве будильника». Григорий знал эту мудрость, поэтому его разбудил стандартный рингтон.  
        
      Валька повел носом и вроде даже пробовал открыть глаза, но Григорий шепнул: «Спи. Рано ещё», – и тот отрубился.  
      Оставлять Вальку одного в койке не хотелось. Но надо. Поэтому, запихав все идеи, что можно проделать с утра пораньше с таким сонным и теплым телом, Григорий аккуратно вытащил руку из под лохматой головы и встал с постели.  
      Утро доброе тебе, новой член ЛГБТ.  
      Прислушавшись к себе, Григорий не заметил каких-то там особых изменений. Правда, доволен был сверх меры. А как он вчера мандражировал! Не хотелось мордой в грязь ударить, но сделать все как положено. Благо Валька оказался совершенно бесстыжим, и не пришлось гадать - «так или не так». Сам всё говорил. А уж когда он сам себя за задницу взял, так и вовсе в глазах потемнело.   
      При одном этом воспоминании захотелось немедленно послать ко всем чертям всё и вернуться в постель. Но желания желаниями, а приказ приказом. Вечером. Все будет вечером.  
      Утренние дела были привычны. Сначала чашка кофе. Вредно на голодный желудок, но хотелось. Потом разминка. Штанга показалась слишком легкой. Так всегда бывало на подъеме. Григорий добавил еще по блину. Вот теперь хорошо. Раз-два. Главное, не слишком шуметь. Но как он не старался, в дверях показался заспанный Валька.  
      – Ты чего? Время - шесть утра! Если тебя приперло, я ничего против не имею и готов составить тебе компанию. Идем сексом трахаться нормально. Ты меня уже завел.  
      Три-четыре. Предложение было более чем заманчивым. Григорий положил штангу и принял сидячее положение. Тем более Валька, стоящий в одних очках, демонстрировал наглядное подтверждение своих слов.  
      – Мне к семи тридцати надо быть в отделении.  
      Валька вытаращил глазищи.  
      – Праздник же! Первое мая! Ой! Ё! – он хлопнул себя по лбу. – Вас тоже гонят?   
      – Да. Я тебя предупреждал. И раз встал, то дуй на кухню.  
      – Яволь, мой генерал. Слушаюсь!  
      Через минуту с кухни раздалось:  
      – У тебя же тут опять в холодильнике вакуумом засосало только колбасу. Тебе её как порезать, кружочками или по косой?   
      – Там на полке должен быть хлеб. Настрогай бутербродов. И кофе завари, – распорядился Григорий и пошел мыться.  
      Когда почти полностью собранный Григорий зашел на кухню, на столе стояла тарелка бутербродами и две чашки кофе. За самим столом сидел Валька. Он судорожно сглотнул, облизал губы и сказал:  
      – Гриша, а может на фиг эту работу? Пойдем, а? Тебя нельзя в таком виде выпускать из дома. Ты офигенно сексуален и неебически красив!   
      – Хочешь стать красивым – поступай в гусары, – невозмутимо ответил Григорий.  
      Да, по случаю праздника он надел парадную форму. Откровенное возбуждение в глазах Вальки и его стояк в штанах не были сюрпризом. Не он первый, кого заводят погоны. Григорий поправил кобуру и уселся за стол. У него осталось пятнадцать минут.   
      Некоторое время Валька сидел молча, потом отпихнул чашку в сторону.  
      – Да на хер! – заявил он и полез под стол.  
      Точнее попытался, так как был перехвачен за шкиряк и снова водружён на табуретку.  
      – Валь, времени нет.  
      Валька закатил глаза, потом открыл рот, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но видимо передумал и впился зубами в бутерброд. Бр-р-р.  
      – Шлушай! – Валька проглотил кусок. – А вместо минета выдай мне страшную военную тайну.  
      – Какую?  
      – Во сколько на самом деле вся хрень на площади начнется? Нас собирают к девяти. Неохота топтаться лишний час.   
      – Назначено на десять. Но губернатор появится не раньше половины одиннадцатого, – сообщил Григорий и принялся мыть чашки, стараясь не забрызгать форму.  
      Валька улегся грудью на стол и наблюдал с восторженной физиономией. Мысль о том, чтобы послать работу на хер, запихивать подальше удавалось все с большим и большим трудом.  
      – А ты когда придешь?   
      – В душе не... не знаю.  
      – Праздничный ужин? Пиво, коньяк? Никитос опять на дачу звал. Я отказался.  
      – Я позвоню...   
      Из собственной квартиры Григорий практически сбежал. «Я отказался». Валька отказался. Потому что хотел остаться с ним. Черт. Это будет очень долгий день.


	8. Глава 8

      Обычно на первомайском митинге представители Энского университета к моменту толкания речей с трибуны делились на три группы. Первая – преподы с серьезными минами, внимательно поглядывающие на студентов. Вторая – горячо спорящие о политике студенты. И третья – самая многочисленная, состоящая из кучек приятелей, которые были озабочены тем, как быстрее свалить пить пиво.  
      Сам Валентин тусовался обычно между двумя последними. В принципе мог бы и не ходить. Ничего бы ему не было. Но курс от курса секретари, старосты, методисты, декан с замом ездили по мозгам. В конце концов, Валентин не выдерживал и обещал, что явится. А пообещав, уже не мог «не». Дурацкая установка, вдолбленная отцом, не позволяла забить на сказанное.  
      В этот раз Валентин пришел после десяти, перездоровался со всеми, отметился у куратора и, вместо того чтобы тупо скучать, принялся выглядывать у импровизированный сцены фигуру Беломишкина. Увы, слишком далеко, слишком много голов. Однако мысль о том, что где-то там, в нескольких десятках метров, его лейтенант в парадной форме, грела душу.  
      Свалил Валентин сразу, как только митинг окончился. Магазин. Кухня. Вот только непонятно, когда Гризли вернется в свою берлогу. И Валентин мотался по квартире, не зная, чем заняться. Раньше у него сроду такой проблемы не было. То есть, дела бы, конечно, нашлись, но именно ими заниматься и не хотелось. Можно посмотреть кино, пошариться в интернете, посидеть в ВК. Но всё это сегодня казалось таким скучным, таким не интересным. А раньше прекрасно можно было грохнуть не один час. Странное забытое ощущение, когда кого-то ждешь. Этот кто-то обязательно придет, но время ожидания тянулось мучительно долго. Валентин принялся изучать книжный шкаф.  
      Там оказалась не только фантастика. На двух нижних полках обнаружилась классика и юридическая литература. Один уголовный кодекс в нескольких изданиях. Валентин не удивился бы, если Беломишкин помнить наизусть все четыре.   
      Детективы все же у Беломишкина были. Сборник рассказов про похождения самого знаменитого сыщика притаился на самой нижней полке, рядом с биографией Георгия Жукова. Пришлось изрядно поднапрячь память, чтобы вспомнить, кто такой. Пообещав себе обязательно изучить жизнеописание полководца, Валентин устроился с Шерлком Холмсом на диване. Занятно было почитать оригинал к сериалу.  
        
      Вместо того чтобы рухнуть вниз в пропасть Рейхенбахского водопада, Холмс сначала толкнул Валентина в бок, а потом взмахнул радужными крыльями и приземлился ему прямо на нос.  
      – Подъём, – сказал Холмс очень знакомым голосом.  
      Валентин открыл глаза. Рядом на диване сидел Беломишкин. Оказывается, для большей эффективности побудки, вместо того чтобы гаркнуть, он просто цапнул Валентина за кончик носа и теперь не желал его отпускать. Валентин и не помышлял упрекать Беломишкина за позднее возвращение. Просто когда тебя будят, физиономия редко озаряется радостью. Беломишкин истолковал надутые губы по-своему:  
      – Я предупреждал: все праздники. Ел?  
      Валентин потер нос.  
      – Да, пожевал что-то. А сколько времени?  
      – Нам на всё хватит. Я в душ. Форму надеть?  
      Беломишкин не выглядел сильно усталым. Да и сам Валентин отлично выдрыхся. Но то утреннее настроение и бешеное желание давно выветрилось. Однако Беломишкин так спросил, словно ролевые игры – самое обыденное дело. Тут Валентин понял, что вообще не знает своего парня.  
        
      «В быту неприхотлив» – это про Беломишкина. Он ел все, что дают, лишь бы регулярно. Что касается уборки, Валентина по началу смущало снование туда-сюда мужчины с тряпкой и веником, но к хорошему быстро привыкаешь. Немного раздражали замечания по поводу раскиданной одежды. Зато радовало, что не требовалось мыть посуду.  
      Гораздо сложнее воспринималось то, что у самого Валентина не осталось личного пространства. Нет, Беломишкин не лез с вопросами, не лапал в неподходящий момент. То есть, за пределами спальни вообще никак. Жестко пресекались даже поползновения, а хоть бы на том же диване. Но это к слову. Просто сам Валентин отвык от постоянного присутствия человека за спиной. По началу было чертовски сложно сосредоточится на занятиях, когда в двух метрах на диване лежало лучшее в мире тело и щелкало пультом от зомбоящика.  
      Впрочем, Валентин иногда тоже его смотрел. Беломишкин, узрев его спящего с Артуром Конаном Дойлем, отчего-то решил, что Валентину нравятся детективы. И теперь они вместе смотрели полицейские сериалы, причем именно российские. Валентину было, в общем-то, пофиг, но отказываться от лицезрения фейспалмящего Беломишкина и его редких, но едких комментариев он уже не желал. Тем более что такие вечера случались очень нечасто.  
      Беломишкин оказался прав. Виделись они только по вечерам, а выбраться удавалось лишь в качалку. Тамошние обитатели, кстати сказать, не сумели сдержать любопытство. Один из постоянных посетителей спросил Беломишкина:  
      – У твоего «это со мной» имя есть?  
      Беломишкин, не снижая темпа, ответил:  
      – Сам его спроси.  
      Мужик развернулся к пыхтящему Валентину.  
      – Парень, ты вообще по жизни кто?  
      Валентин тут же воспользовался возможностью побездельничать. Бросив рычаги, он уселся и представился:  
      – Студент, блогер, атеист.  
      Мужик хмыкнул:  
      – А имя у тебя есть, студент?  
      – Валентин.  
      – Николай. И где учишься?  
      Они еще немного поболтали, пока новый знакомый не свалил к своему любимому тренажёру. Что характерно, Беломишкин не только в диалог не вмешивался, но и вообще молчал, пока домой не вернулись. Лишь на вопрос: «Всё нормально?» - ответил коротким: «Да».  
      Неразговорчивость Беломишкина – довольно обычное состояние. Нет, он отвечал на вопросы и более подробно. В основном Валентин получал или пояснения, или указания, или наставления. И это бесило до звезд перед глазами, но ближе к вечеру, а точнее, к ночи, Беломишкин расслаблялся. Смягчался взгляд. Разжимались плотно сомкнутые губы. Да и поболтать Беломишкин вроде как был не против.   
      И ещё одна странность, точнее – особенность. Насколько Гриша был сдержан в жизни, настолько он был раскован в постели. Причем именно в постели. Там он готов был обсудить что угодно, не колеблясь. На вопрос: «А что тебе больше всего нравится?» - был дан прямой ответ:  
      – Самый кайф для меня, это когда ты тащишься. И когда ты кончаешь, у тебя так всё сжимается, просто... Уммм!   
      Видно, одна мысль об этом вызывала у Беломишкина возбуждение, так что разговор быстро прекратился.  
      В общем, все было замечательно, кроме одного: Беломишкин не давал. Под предлогом, что любит доставлять удовольствие, он трахал Валентина до звезд перед глазами. Но так дальше продолжаться не могло хотя бы по одной причине.  
      – Беломишкин! – Валентин вслух называл любовника по фамилии, когда или мандражировал, или собирался предъявить тому претензии. – Твой член, конечно, достоин быть отлитым в бронзе самим Церетели, но у меня задница не титановая. Так что... Гриша... предлагаю сменить положение тел в пространстве.  
      Беломишкин озадачился услышанным ненадолго.  
      – Слушай. Ты учишься. На попе сидишь ровно, а я иной раз целый день на ногах.  
      – А вот и посиди на разъебанной заднице.  
      – Не матерись.  
      – А цензурных слов нет. По этому поводу даже у присяжного филолога с подбором выражений будут проблемы. Я, наверное, скоро кашлянуть буду бояться! Мягко выражаясь!  
      Некоторое время Беломишкин просто таращился. Видно было, как пошёл мыслительный процесс. Раз, два, три... пятнадцать. Беломишкин кивнул. Дошло. По крайней мере, то, о чём толковал Валентин. Потом наступила вторая фаза – поиск выхода из ситуации. Хотя что тут думать? Решайся, Беломишкин!  
      – Гриша, позволь и мне доставить тебе удовольствие.  
      В ответ Валентин получил хищный прищур и аргумент:  
      – У меня завтра дежурство.  
      Валентин аж зубами заскрипел с досады и со всей дури треснулся затылком о подушку.  
      – Правильно, – услышал он. – Так и лежи. Не дергайся!  
      Беломишкин сполз вниз, устроился между ног и долго смотрел на член Валентина, словно хотел его загипнотизировать. Но поскольку Беломишкин молчал, то член не знал, что от него хотят. А вот Валентин догадывался, только все никак не мог поверить. Однако Беломишкин облизал губы и потянулся ими к головке. Да! Он сделает это!  
      Валентин комкал простынь в кулаках, чтобы не сорваться и не схватить Беломишкина за голову, стараясь насадить рот на свой член целиком. Одна мысль об этом сводила с ума. Грызлик только еще языком начал ствол и головку облизывать, а из горла Валентина уже вырвался первый стон.   
      Не сказать, что Беломишкин был асом минета, но его живейшее желание и старательность заставили Валентина потерять контроль. Да он и не сдерживался, не желая мучить любовника тем, что возможно ещё не успело понравиться. Стоило только пропихнуть член поглубже в горло и почувствовать, как оно сжимается, как Валентин бурно кончил.  
      Беломишкин выглядел ошарашенным и растерянным. Мокрый от слюны подбородок он вытер прямо рукой. Такое не часто увидишь.  
      – Пять сек, – пробормотал Валентин, понимая, что как ни хотелось расслабиться, а надо позаботиться о своем парне. – Ложись на спину или давай ты сверху, как хочешь?  
      Через некоторое время Беломишкин уверенной рукой направлял голову Валентина.  
        
      Что ж, не все сразу. Медведя ещё приручать и приручать.  
        
      ****  
      Валентин в последнее время частенько жалел, что в сутках всего двадцать четыре часа. Можно конечно насобачиться задания выполнять прям на лекциях, но все равно оформление чужих курсовых, их распечатка (не все хотели с этим возиться) и как следствие - передача из рук в руки занимали время. Да и много ли на лекции напишешь? Все-таки учиться Валентину нравилось. А еще Люся!  
      О... Люся... Люся! Благодаря упорству Валентина ей больше не грозила двойка за четверть. Благодарная мать заплатила аж в два раза больше. Но тут же чуть ли не на колени упала с мольбой подтянуть дочь по остальным естественным наукам.   
      – Валентин Сергеевич! Христа ради прошу, помогите! Ведь совсем дурища съехала! Богом молю!  
      – Софья Агаповна! Понимаете, Люся – не дура. Просто у неё нет желания. Я не могу её заставить, – сопротивлялся из последних сил Валентин.  
      – Да поздно её пороть, – всхлипнула отчаявшаяся мать. – Василий десять лет назад представился.   
      Но тут на выручку поспешила бабушка.  
      – А ничо не поздно. Пусть учитель треснет разок линейкой. Чай, не развалится наша орясина. А я за тебя, учитель, свечку в церкви поставлю. Ты скажи: доплатим!  
      Странную комбинацию веры в бога и желания, чтобы дочь освоила теорию эволюции, Валентин уже давно принимал как должное. Впрочем, православнутыми женщин назвать было нельзя. Обычные тетка с бабкой, искренне хотящие для непутевой Люси хоть какого-то аттестата.   
      Валентин согласился. Тем более деньги и правда нужны. Ему на глаза попался очень забавный бред о происхождение человека. Никитос с Мотей подначивали. Удержаться от съемок никакой возможности. И тут Валентину в голову пришла блестящая идея.  
      – Хорошо, раз вы мне даете карт-бланш, то я буду учить не по обычной методике. Можно сказать, сатанинскими методами.  
      – Да хоть с маслом ешь, лишь бы хоть тройки были, – Софья Агаповна сложила руки в умоляющем жесте.  
      Сама Люся увлеченно с кем-то эсэмесилась или обменивалась сообщениями по скайпу в соседней комнате. Валентин зашел к девочке. Та даже не подняла голову.  
      – Люся? Скорость нормальная?  
      – А?  
      – Ютюб найди.  
      Люся удивленно уставилась на Валентина, потом не менее удивленно посмотрела на телефон, но послушалась. Всё лучше, чем опять долбить скучные уроки.  
      – А теперь забей в поиске Storm under ice.  
      Реакция была такой, на какую он и рассчитывал.  
      – Вау! Прикольно!  
      Они вместе посмотрели пару видосов попроще и поярче. Люся предсказуемо пришла в восторг. Она же, можно сказать, рядом со «звездой». В конце концов, Валентин попросил её помочь снять новое видео.  
      – Но! Я сейчас вот просто занят по самую макушку, а мне надо, чтобы кто-то разобрал один материал по бредовой антропологической теории и разнес его по полной. Но для этого надо знать основы.  
      Взгляд Люси стал недоверчивым, но Валентин пообещал указать её имя и дать ссылку на её ВК под видео. У Люси просто не было шансов. Оставил он девочку, сосредоточенно штудирующей учебник.  
        
      До съёмок, разумеется, Люсю не допустили. Пусть учится. Если выучит все, что Валентин задал и задаст, то так и быть – напишет её имя в титрах. Валентин и без неё разнес теорию доморощенного антрополога, которого сквикало происхождение людей от обезьян.  
      Вот как можно так переться от самого себя и в тоже время страдать, что не произошел от красавца льва, который спит двадцать часов в сутки, или миляги-дельфина, чья лояльность к человеку сильно преувеличена? Уж если на то пошло, чем хуже ворон? Птица неглупая, даже стильная. Впрочем, это все лирика. По факту встал вопрос о месте съемок.  
      – У тебя и запросы, Шторм, царские! – возмущался Никитос. – Бассейн тебе подавай. Я пробил – один час восемь косых без копеек. У нас не голливудский бюджет.  
      Понятно было, что за час они не уложатся. В «Мракобесах» тоже текста вроде немного и всего две сцены, а снимали и снимали. Сначала кучу дублей. Потом переснимали. По ходу появлялись новые идеи. Три дня грохнули.  
      После бурных споров решили, что Валентин красиво всплывет из ванной. А Кэтрин подала идею разбавить видеоряд кадрами из дельфинариев.  
      Наиболее подходящая и самая свободная ванная оказалась у Беломишкина. У Никитоса в съемной хате был только душ. Мотя просто дал понять, чтобы его не позорили.  
      Так что, спустя три дня, в воскресенье Валентин все утро добросовестно отмокал в ванной, вызвавшей своей белизной восторг у Моти. А потом несколько часов наговаривал текст, стараясь выглядеть в кадре презентабельно. К вечеру у него заплетался язык. Мотя утратил свою молчаливость и бухтел. Никитос напротив практически познал Дзэн и ушел в Нирвану без помощи травы.  
      – Я вас всех люблю, – повторял он.  
      Часам к семи Мотя заявил, что если они сейчас не перекусят чего-нибудь существенного, то он перекусит чье-то горло. Никитос изобразил китайского болванчика.  
      Валентин засунул свое недовольство очередным ракурсом и неудачным освещением куда подальше и повел друзей на кухню. Там-то их, дружно трескающих борщ, и застал вернувшийся с работы Беломишкин.  
        
      Не сказать, что он был удивлён. Валентин еще с утра предупредил о предстоящем мероприятии. В ответ на это Беломишкин заметил, что его не будет весь день.  
      – Вот и славно. Не будем портить тебе выходной. Поверь, это не так весело, как кажется и весьма утомительно.  
      Валентин уже заметил, что Беломишкин мягко, но пытается его контролировать. Про ученицу выспрашивал без нажима, но досконально, ещё и встречал чуть ли не каждый раз. На резонное замечание, что Центральный – это не Затулинка, Беломишкин возразил:  
      – На машине быстрее.  
        
      В общем, день без Беломишкина Валентин подгадал совершенно сознательно. Тому за глаза хватило, что он увидел. Экран на полкомнаты. Осветительные лампы. Ворчащий не хуже старого деда Мотя и задумчиво грызущий зубочистку Никитос.  
      Однако надо отдать должное, Беломишкин если и был недоволен, то никак этого не показал. Зато Никитос моментально растерял свое буддистское спокойствие, а Мотя с такой же скоростью прикусил язык, стоило только Беломишкину усесться за стол.  
      Некоторое время царило молчание. Валентин не любил дежурных вопросов а-ля «как прошел день?», сам делился, если было чем. Но Никитос! Но Мотя! Поскольку рассказывать, чем они тут весь день занимались глупо, а разговаривать о самих съемках в присутствии человека, который в них ни ухом ни рылом – свинство, то Никитос нашел по его мнению подходящую тему.  
      – Григорий, а что там по делу Шторма? Кого-нибудь поймали?  
      Валентину захотелось пробить себе лицо фейспалмом. Или Никитосу. Тот случай и расследование были для Беломишкина чувствительным вопросом. Сам Валентин раз намекнув, чтобы тот не парился: «Гриш, забей. Я им вообще должен быть за тебя благодарен!» – засунул язык в задницу (пока фигурально), поняв, насколько серьёзно относился к этому Беломишкин. Поэтому, услышав Никитоса, от души пнул его ногой под столом.   
      Беломишкин отделался стандартной фразой:  
      – Ведется следствие.  
      Никитос по идее должен сообразить, что тему надо плавно надо менять, но вместо разговора о погоде продолжил:  
      – Хорошо, надеюсь, их найдут. Когда делом занимается такой человек как вы...   
      Валентин таки прикрыл лицо рукой и пнул Никитоса вторично. За это друг подарил ему возмущенный взгляд, говорящий: «Я тут изо всех сил стараюсь, а ты чем-то недоволен!»  
      – …то сразу понятно, что дело в надежных руках. Как и сам Валентин.   
      Тут уже сам Беломишкин посмотрел на Никитоса, как на идиота, но тот продолжал гнуть свое:  
      – Сделайте доброе дело, повлияйте на него. Я об интервью договорился, а он не хочет. Григорий, вы – умный человек, и я более чем уверен, что вы понимаете, насколько важно привлекать новых людей. Расширять аудиторию...  
      – Никитос! – не выдержал Валентин, – Выключи менеджера! Я сказал, что подумаю!  
      Никитос надулся, скорее больше притворно.  
      – Ты – сноб, Шторм. Да, да. Насчет ТВ согласен. Да, нелепо туда идти, когда ты в заставке разбиваешь телек. Но радио! А вообще, ты во вконтакте сидишь. Сам знаешь, гордиться тем, что не смотришь телевизор...  
      – «Это все равно, что гордиться тем, что не пьешь и сидеть на героине». В курсе, мать писала.   
      Беломишкин переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Потом сделал какие-то свои выводы и уткнулся в тарелку.  
        
      Едва ужин был окончен, как не лишённые сообразительности друзья засобирались по домам. Валентин изъявил желание их проводить. Хотя ему больше хотелось сказать пару ласковых слов Никитосу. Но едва успела захлопнуться дверь, как Никитос развернулся:  
      – Да! Да! Знаю! В доме повешенного не говорят о веревке. Ну, прости!   
      Вообще Валентина бесило не только это, но рычать бесполезно, да и не особо справедливо.  
      – Ладно, проехали.  
      Мотя похлопал их обоих по плечам, сцепил руки, изображая мир, дружбу и жвачку. Все дружно потопали к машине.  
         
      Вернувшись, Валентин застал Беломишкина домывающим посуду. Захотелось его приласкать. Но его Грызли был суровым парнем, и все нежности за территорией спальни твердо пресекались. Так что Валентин ограничился только тем, что боднул головой широкую спину и уселся на табуретку.  
      – Ты в комнате «студию» разобрал? – спросил Беломишкин, не оборачиваясь.  
      – Мешает?  
      Возиться было откровенно лень. Беломишкин не ответил. Ладно, ладно, Валентин будет хорошим мальчиком и уберет за собой игрушки.  
        
      Собрав аппаратуру и ещё раз отмывшись, Валентин уселся отсматривать отснятый материал. Поскольку после многочисленного повторения одного и того же в разных вариациях текст уже навяз в зубах, он до смерти обрадовался, когда Беломишкин позвал его в кровать.  
      Честно говоря, Валентин устал. Вроде и делается все для удовольствия, по упоросу, но всё равно, выматывало здорово. Поэтому он был не против ограничиться взаимной дрочкой и завалиться спать. Однако у Беломишкина оказались другие планы.  
      Гризли нерешительно потоптался возле кровати, потом улегся и выдал:  
      – Давай, трахни меня.  
      Вот так вот. С ходу. Хотя пора бы привыкнуть. Это же Беломишкин. Валентин мысленно вспомнил предыдущие события. М-да.   
      – Гриша. Давай ты себя не будешь насиловать. Секс из чувства вины меня ни разу не возбуждает.  
      – Не пори ерунду. Сейчас возбудим.  
      Беломишкин навалился сверху и принялся применять все свои умения. А они у него были весьма разносторонними.   
      Усталость? Благородное желание не играть на чувстве вины? Что за чушь? Тут другие проблемы. Такую тушку не получится вертеть с легкость. Приходилось говорить словами через рот.  
      – Гриша, согни ноги. Вот так. Дай сюда подушку. Приподнимись. Вот. Удобно? Где она? Нет, я про смазку. Не больно? Не надо терпеть. Так?  
      Беломишкин уставился в потолок и, видимо, переживал незнакомые ощущения. Хотя кто из них больше переживал, это большой вопрос. Нет, Валентин не боялся лажануть. Просто до звона в ушах, до темноты перед глазами хотелось сделать всё как можно лучше. Чтобы его Гризли, его Беломишкин, его Гриша по настоящему кайфанул. Чтобы ему было хорошо. Валентин сам едва не захлебывался от внезапно накрывшей его нежности. С языка сорвалось «сладенький». Поняв, что еще немного, и Беломишкин будет обозван «девочкой моей», Валентин закусил губу до крови.  
      Тесный, горячий Беломишкин – это что-то с чем-то. Вот как удержаться и не кончить раньше времени? Думать о посторонних вещах казалось преступлением, потому Валентин то пощипывал себя за бедро, то в критических случаях пережимал семенной канал. Низкий стон наслаждения был ему наградой.  
      Хотя Валентин иногда с некоторым превосходством поговаривал, что его самой эрогенной областью является мозг, но полностью глупое на первый взгляд заявление одной женщины: «Секс происходит в голове», – осознал только сейчас. Разумеется, не тогда, когда член Валентина был внутри Беломишкина, и не тогда, когда с него самого от напряжения катился пот. Не тогда, когда перед глазами плясали красные пятна, а сам Валентин чувствовал себя Везувием или Кракатау, по жерлу которого течет раскаленная лава. Осознание пришло потом, когда он при одном воспоминании об этом чувствовал горячую волну.  
      Оставалось только радоваться и благодарить богов и чертей всех мастей, что момент извержения Валентина пришелся аккурат на оргазм Беломишкина. Кайф! Оргазм! Экстаз! Хотя... упс!  
      – Гриша. Кажется, я презерватив забыл надеть.  
      – Кажется? Ну, так перекрестись и уточни. Мне ничего не кажется, я точно знаю, что забыл.  
      Беломишкин лежал на спине, закинув руки за голову, и снова пялился в потолок. Правда, не долго. Встал, покривился и потопал в ванную, бросив:  
      – Простынь смени.  
      Да без проблем. Кому охота спать на мокром пятне? Однако чувствовал себя Валентин неловко, поэтому встретил вернувшегося Беломишкина предложением:  
      – Давай тесты на ВИЧ и прочие ЗППП сдадим?  
       – Угу, побежали прям щас.  
      – Ну, не сейчас, конечно, но время надо выбрать, – Валентину показалось, что Беломишкин давит некое недовольство, и поспешил предварить все пояснениями, – Гриша, тянуть немного будет...  
      – Переживу. Валь, не кипяшуй. А то такое впечатление, что это тебе целку сломали. Давай спать.  
      Валентин привычно устроился на плече Беломишкина, продолжая терзаться некими сомнениями о мотивах любовника.  
        
      ****  
      Угар первых дней ещё не прошел. Григорий привыкал к валькиному стремлению создавать вокруг себя хаос, спанью до последнего и постоянным попыткам читать лекции под видом разговора. Григорий постоянно напоминал себе, что он старше, а следовательно – умнее и должен проявлять терпение.  
      Это не мешало Григорию от души наслаждаться сексом. К счастью оказалось, что форма доставляла Вальке только эстетическое удовольствие, и играть в строгого дядю милиционера не требовалось. А то была бы вторая смена.  
      Просто присутствие Валентина рядом было не менее приятно. Холодный май заставлял тощего биолога даже дома стараться одеваться теплее. Но свитер и очки на носу делали Вальку до звезд уютным. Хотя бы в те моменты, когда этот ботаник отрывался от своих бесконечных курсовых и устраивался под боком.  
      Вот только это был очень хрупкий мирок. Когда Григорий только планировал затащить Вальку в койку и дом, всё было просто. Они будут вместе жить и ни перед кем не будут отчитываться. Своих коллег и приятелей Григорий вообще не собирался посвящать в подробности личной жизни. На работу ходит, обязанности исполняет, какая разница, что там у него дома? Григорий и раньше не обсуждал своих баб, так и пацана своего обсуждать не будет. Делов-то!  
      Однако в розовой дымке голубых планов остались не замеченными такие мелочи, как, например, соседи. Не всем, но отдельной части всегда больше всех надо. Как оперативник, Беломишкин таких «бабок у подъезда» и прочий актив очень ценил. Зато как рядовой жилец, при встрече с оными испытывал желания, реализация которых попадала под статью 105 УК РФ.  
      Ладно, этих отшил. Можно было конечно соврать, что племянник, но Беломишкин взбесился. К тому же он не знал, приставали ли соседи с вопросами к Вальке, и что тот им наплел. Так что домкома Григорий обрявкал так, что та присела. Потом мысленно обругал себя за несдержанность. Поэтому, когда в качалке начали доставать, Гриша предпочел предоставить возможность Вальке отболтаться самостоятельно. Тот даже не напрягался. Григорию стало стыдно. Не совсем понятно за что, но чувство было мерзким.  
      На работе поджидал неждачик.  
      Радостный Яузов с утра пораньше уселся рядом и с загадочным видом предложил некую информацию, полученную по секретным каналам. Жена Старостина шушукалась с Валеркиной, ну а та естественно сказала мужу под большим секретом.  
      – Слышь, ты в курсе, что у Старика племяшка есть?  
      Григорий всем ливером почуял засаду. Мысленно пробежался по последним задержанным и втянутым в расследования. Если родичи начальства куда-нибудь влипли... Хотя тогда начальство просто приказало бы. Но пока Григорий прикидывал, каким боком его должны волновать чужие родственники, Яузов уже делился секретом.  
      – Так вот, эта племяшка в этом году закончила вышку, и теперь девочке надо замуж. Между прочим, будущий адвокат.  
      – А я причем?  
      – Как причем? Ты у нас со всех сторон положительный, что важно – холостой. Ты ж не обидишь Старика?  
      Вот пока тебе нечего скрывать, всех посылать легко и просто. Но стоит пожелать оградить свою личную жизнь, как у некоторых просыпается желание совать свой нос, а, как сказал бы Валька, инстинкт самосохранения самопроизвольно абортируется. Григорий стиснул зубы. Понятно, что идея обречена на провал, ибо брачные танцы ему вообще не вперлись, но сама ситуация напрягала. А Валерка как назло не мог заткнуться.  
      – Зря ты отказался с новой следачкой мутить. Хотя и это бы не помогло. Но у меня гениальная идея: прикинься голубем! Гы-гы-гы. Помнишь, ты все парился с делом одного шкета, который студент?  
      Григория одно упоминание о любовнике пробрало прям до копчика. Он уставился на Яузова.  
      – Да ладно тебе, Борисыч, совсем шутки понимать перестал. Я... – Валерка махнул рукой. – С твоим характером тебя к людям вообще пускать страшно.  
        
      Хорошо было Вальке, его приятелям явно по барабану, если не по приколу, с кем тот спит. Хотя те ещё придурки. Когда Валька с утра пораньше сообщил, что сегодня эти двое явятся и будут записывать кино, Григорий мысленно выругался.  
      В принципе, Григорий не был против, чтобы у Вальки имелись друзья. Но опасался. Да и посмотреть, как это все делается, тоже хотелось. Но птица обломинго, она, как писец – всегда на стреме. Службу не пошлёшь.   
      Так что, возвращаясь домой, Григорий готовился к апокалипсису и пьяной оргии в одной отдельно взятой квартире. Однако если не считать рабочего беспорядка в комнате, все было пристойно.  
      Коротышка не кривлялся, а просто не встревал в разговор. Длинный хмырь – Никита – не только был трезв как стекло, но и вел себя прилично. Приятно было то, что Никита был явно заинтересован в валькиных успехах и старался что-то там делать. Зато сам Валька дергался и психовал почем зря.  
        
      Беломишкин действительно маялся из-за того, что так и не нашел уебков. Хоть Валька и относился к этому иначе. Было неприятно. За парня своего не мог наказать. Да и не любил Григорий висяки. Хотя за этот его особо не прессовали. Кому какое дело до избитого парня, который вдруг исчез с горизонта и не интересовался ходом расследования? Ничего, Григорий позаботится о нем.  
      Умом Григорий понимал, что Валентин сам о ком хочешь позаботится. Человеком он был самостоятельным, вполне себе рассудительным, имеющим свои представления и взгляды на жизнь, но хоть умри – всё равно казался пацаном. Приходилось раз за разом себе напоминать, что это шило в заднице не переделаешь. Разве что чуть-чуть.  
      Так что последнее, чем руководствовался Григорий, занимая пассивную позицию – это чувство вины, что бы себе там не воображали некоторые. Просто... ну, просто... Рано или поздно подобное должно случиться. И лучше рано. Валька отличался темпераментом и явным желанием быть «сверху». Дураку понятно, что скоро ему прискучило бы однообразие, и в лучшем случае это напрягло бы отношения, в худшем – вряд ли любовника от блядства удержала бы договоренность. Да и любопытство грызло.  
      Все оказалось совсем не плохо. Ладно. Хорошо. Но лучше всего был Валька, сначала охуевший от восторга, а потом виновато лупающий своими глазищами. Григорий ничего не имел против того, чтобы забить на презики. Не бабы – не залетят. А со всей этой фигней типа СПИДа можно не заморачиваться особо. Вот правда - сделать анализы и не тыкаться, куда не попадя. Нафига, когда свое под боком?  
      Так что заснул Григорий, совершенно спокойно забыв ещё об одной возможной стороне. Мало того, спал Беломишкин всегда крепко, как положено человеку с чистой совестью. То есть, его не беспокоил обычный шум за окном или редкая валькина возня под боком. Но вот шебуршание в замочной скважине ухо уловило четко, глаза открылись. В голове пулей пронеслись мыли: «Кто?», «Ключи только у маман», «Какого черта?!»  
      Да, ключи кроме него и Вальки были только у матери. По идее, их давно следовало забрать, еще лет восемь назад, когда маман выскочила замуж в третий раз и предложила переехать Григорию со съемной хаты обратно в их квартиру. Но не будешь же отбирать у матери ключи от её собственного дома. Оставалось только возмущаться, когда Александра Яковлевна внезапно появлялась на пороге.  
      – Мам, ты хоть предупреждай! Вдруг я трахаюсь!  
      – Гриша! – Александра Яковлевна картинно закатывала большие серые глаза, – материнское сердце – вещун. У меня дивно развита интуиция! Я же ни разу не являлась в неподходящий момент!  
      По мнению Григория, почти все моменты, которые маман выбирала для своих внезапных визитов, были не подходящими. Тем более что больше всего эти визиты напоминали проверки. Правда, если Григорий жил один, то против явления маман ничего не имел, он был даже рад.  
      – Мам, а сделай мне чего-нибудь вкусненького. Хочу шарлотку.  
      Александра Яковлена вздыхала:  
      – Вся жизнь у плиты. Тебе надо найти порядочную женщину, которая сможет о тебе позаботиться.  
      Затем писала список необходимого. Григорий отправлялся за продуктами, а маман, приготовив еды на три дня, вздыхала и фантазировала об идеальной жене для любимого сына.  
      От её фантазий Беломишкин иной раз краснел. Ибо маман, не стесняясь, описывала внешность будущей второй половины. Нет, ничего неприличного маман себе не позволяла. Просто идеальная жена должна была быть миниатюрной блондинкой и фактически копией маман. Зато что касается моральных качеств, тут маман несло. Единственное, в чем Григорий был согласен с Александрой Яковлевной, так это в том, что жена должна уметь готовить.  
        
      Поэтому услышав, как открывается дверь, Григорий схватился не за пистолет. В отличие от киношных американских копов он спал не магнумом, а с Валькой. Григорий схватился за лицо.  
      Маман вернулась из Доминиканы три дня назад. Григорий, памятуя о её привычке внезапно появляться, передернулся от возможной встречи Вальки и маман без него и понесся в гости. Там он старательно надоел. Затарился домашней жратвой на три дня (конспирация и Вальке разгрузка) и успокоился на пару недель. Но вот пойди ж ты!  
      Возня и страдальческий стон Беломишкина почти разбудили Вальку. Но вместо того чтобы вскочить, тот натянул одеяло повыше, сопнул носом и продолжил дрыхнуть дальше. Привык уже, что Григорий раньше встает.  
      Сам Григорий, слушая, как мать разувается и снимает плащ в прихожке, всерьёз размышлял, а не вставить ли Вальке прям щас, чтобы отучить маман являться. Но, во-первых, Вальку жалко. Во-вторых, в присутствии маман просто не стоит.  
      – Доброе утро, мой медвежонок. Я вот... – сладко пропела Александра Яковлевна, вплывая в спальню, но как только маман увидела валькин затылок, улыбка сползла с её лица.  
      – Просто утро, – буркнул Григорий и хмуро уставился на мать.  
      Закопошился Валька. Он развернулся и вытаращился не менее удивленно, чем маман. Впрочем, последняя не долго прибывала в шоке.  
      – А кто это у нас тут такой сонный?   
      – Валя, – представил Григорий любовника.  
      Сам Валька, прижав ушки к макушке, высунул из-под одеяла руку, нашарил очки на тумбочке и напялил их на нос, потом отыскал халат рядом с постелью и утянул его под одеяло. В другое время Григория умилил бы смущенный румянец, но предстоял сложный и не самый приятный разговор.  
      Валька между тем прямо под одеялом надел халат и юркнул в тапки.  
      – Утро доброе. Александра Яковлевна?  
      Маман окинула взглядом вытянувшуюся перед ней фигуру и растянула губы в хищной улыбочке.  
      – Она самая. А ты, значит, Валечка?  
      Валька затряс башкой и стянул ворот у горла. Тут Григорий сообразил: маман просто не поняла, что перед ней парень. Ну да, твердая уверенность, что пацана в постели сына быть не может, плюс крашеная валькина башка, плюс не слишком мужественные черты лица, плюс Валька сжимает кулаки, так что не видно неженских рук. Ноги в тапках – размера не разглядеть. Тощая фигура завернута в пушистый халат. Вполне можно принять за спортсменку. Ну и ну. Может, маман сначала валерьянки накапать?  
      – Мам. Иди, я сейчас оденусь.  
      – Да что я там не видела! – всплеснула руками Александра Яковлевна, но из комнаты все же вышла.  
      Григорий встал, натянул треники и майку. Валька стоял столбом, чуть приоткрыв рот, и смотрел то на дверь, то на Григория. Таким испуганным Вальку он ещё не видел.  
      – Ты ей не понравишься, – успокоил Григорий, – но плевать.  
      Валька поправил очки, едва не удавился халатом, попробовав спрятать руки в карманах, и спросил шепотом:  
      – А может, ей не говорить?  
      По ходу он тоже сообразил, что маман не разглядела в нем мужчину.  
      Эх, Валька, Валька. Да, маман – это тебе не хулиганы во дворе. Старший лейтенант Григорий Борисович Беломишкин, тридцати шести лет от роду, и сам не против, чтоб Александра Яковлевна как можно дольше оставалась в неведении. Ибо выноса мозга и пафосных прикладываний ладошки к голове он опасался больше, чем всех разносов Старика, бандитских пуль, вяков приятелей вместе взятых. Этих можно заткнуть, прибить, послать. Маман никогда.  
      – Попробуй.  
      Валька вздохнул и потопал на кухню.  
      – Александра Яковлевна! Чай, кофе? – донеслось оттуда.  
      – Чай, Валечка, зеленый. Сомневаюсь, что у вас водится улун.  
      Григорий не был уверен, что у них и зеленый есть. Валяется коробка с пакетиками чего-то там на случай. Но маман сейчас как начнет разводить, что пакетики это зло, там мусор и вкус не тот. Вот Валька встрял. Григорий поспешил на помощь, чтобы, в случае чего, веско сказать, что лично его все устраивает. Или хотя бы оказать молчаливую поддержку.  
      Однако на кухне маман не было, зато красовался заварник, в который Валька спешно потрошил пакетики. Раздались легкие шаги, и Григорий поспешил прикрыть валькины манипуляции спиной, позволив тому избавиться от улик.  
      – А мы еще не завтракали, – едва не пел Валька. – Не возражаете, если я оладьи испеку? Совсем не долго, пять минут.  
      – О! – маман удивленно выдохнула и присела на табуретку, где обычно сидел Валька.   
      Григорий поморщился. Валентин нырнул в холодильник, где у него стояло заготовленное тесто. Поболтал в нем венчиком, подумал, попробовал, ещё подумал и начал печь блины. Навострился он на это дело так, что аккурат когда по утрам свежезаваренный кофе остывал до приемлемой температуры, Григория на тарелке ждала стопка блинов или горка оладушек. Со сметаной.  
      Пока Валька шустрил у плиты, маман придирчиво рассматривала его фигуру и наконец выдала:  
      – Валечка, спортом занимаешься?  
      – Немного.  
      Григорий понял. Валька правда решил до последнего молчать о своей принадлежности к мужскому полу. Не нужно семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять: такое не спасет. Но открыть рот и сказать: «Разуй глаза, мама! Это парень!» – у самого язык не поворачивался. Вот тебе и тридцать шесть лет.   
      – А вот с волосами ты зря так. Сейчас не в моде такое сильное обесцвечивание. И корни пора колорировать. – Маман села на своего любимого конька: доведение «спутницы жизни» сына до идеала.  
      – Александра Яковлевна, то был эксперимент.  
      – Крайне неудачный! Есть дивная студия-салон. Я сама, разумеется, не крашусь, только стрижка! Но там такие мастера! Просто волшебники. Один юноша творит чудеса.  
      – У меня свой мастер. Боюсь, меня потом проклянут, – вздохнул Валька и шлепнул на тарелку очередной оладушек.  
      – Да уж, с этими мастерами так. Но волосики ты все-таки полечи.  
      За столом Валька старался скукожиться и лишний раз рот не разевать. Да уж. Куда вся гоношистось делась. Не положи Григорий руку Вальке на плечо, тот наверно и вовсе нырнул бы под стол. Маман же похвалила чай. И пустилась в рассуждения о его пользе, не забыв упомянуть, что вот «прошлая Гришина пассия была напрочь лишена тонкого вкуса и пила чай из пакетиков». Валька стрельнул глазами и уткнулся в чашку.  
      Потом маман под видом светской беседы устроила настоящий допрос. Григорий только диву давался, как Валька ловко строил фразы, что умудрялся, ни разу не соврав, обойтись без упоминания о своем поле. А как он вдохновенно повествовал о способах приготовления борща!  
      – Хозяйство и спорт это, конечно, хорошо, но в жизни нужно иметь и образование.  
      Был у маман такой пунктик. Смирившись, что сын будет служить в полиции, она особенно напирала на то, что жена должна быть с вышкой, а лучше с двумя. И вообще.  
      – Я на третьем курсе ФЕНа в Энском Университете, планирую закончить магистратуру, – скромно потупился Валька.  
      Особенно впечатлили маман валькины родители. Ещё бы! Папа – директор школы. Мама – учительница. Интеллигентная семья.  
      И тут пиздец подкрался на пушистых лапах. Расслабившийся Валька по свой дурацкой привычке оперся локтем на стол. Халат, державшийся исключительно на поясе, распахнулся, и маман уставилась на голую валькину грудь. То есть, на полное её отсутствие. Хотя нет, грудь у Вальки разумеется была. Только плоская. Даже на минус нуль не тянула.  
      Александра Яковлевна ошарашено уставилась на обладателя самой плоской в мире груди.  
      – Валечка, а вы не слишком злоупотребляете фитнесом?  
      Валька не сразу понял, в чем прокол. А когда понял, то было поздно. Ему только и осталось, что задрать свой лисий нос повыше.  
      – Нет, это фитнес злоупотребляет мной, – ответил Валька с видом матросов легендарного крейсера «Варяг». – Но ради любимого я куда хочешь пойду.  
      – Врет. Его до сих пор в качалку за ручку приходится водить, – вставил Григорий, забив на конспирацию.  
      Александра Яковлевна перевела потрясенный взгляд на своего сына.  
      – «Его»? Как же так?! Ты же!.. Тебе же!.. Люда!.. Света!.. Надя! Леночка! Женечка!  
      Тот ответил ей с буддистким спокойствием:  
      – Валя тоже прекрасное имя. И главное, редкое, – не смог не ввернуть Григорий цитату из известного фильма.  
      – А-а-а-а!  
      Валька вскочил и быстро сунулся в шкафчик, через секунду на столе красовалась початая бутылка коньяка и стопка.  
      – Заместо корвалола. Врачи рекомендуют, – авторитетно сказал обладатель редкого имени.  
      Маман хлопнула рюмку. Валька налил ещё. Эту порцию маман уже пила маленькими глотками. Дождавшись, когда Александре Яковлевне нальют третью, Григорий сказал:  
      – Мам, в чем проблема? Все, как ты заказывала: блондика, глаза большие, черты лица тонкие. Фигура стройная. Семья интеллигентная. Две вышки, ладно, полторы. Но красный диплом есть. Одна штука. Второй тоже будет с отличием. Английский знает, немецкий учит. Всё.  
      – Да... Но... Он же... Мальчик!  
      – Мне уже двадцать шесть! – возмутился Валька.  
      – Во-во! Точно совершеннолетний! Давно уже не мальчик.  
      Маман глотнула еще коньяка.  
      – Но...  
      – Да, мам. Не без недостатков, конечно, – Григорий покосился на часть тела, скрытую халатом, где располагался корень проблем. Хотя это как посмотреть. Валька притворно насупился:  
      – Это недостатки? Это всю жизнь считалось достоинством. Мужским. А если что, тогда у тебя недостатков больше.  
      – А-а-а-а-а! – взывала Александра Яковлевна, зажав уши руками, – прекратите!  
      Григорий уже лично подлил маман коньяка. Валентин положил на тарелку оладушек. Потом состроил такую моську, что хоть стой, хоть падай.  
      – Вы же не станете любить вашего сына меньше?  
      – А? Что?  
      – Ну, вот смотрите. Вы его любите, и я его люблю. На уши встану ради него. Видите, у нас много общего.  
      Будь Григорий не Григорий, он бы офигел от таких слов. Ибо Валька ни разу «люблю» ему самому не говорил. Но справедливости ради надо сказать, что Григорий и сам петь серенады не торопился. Да и к чему? Дела важнее. Так что признание в любви не произвело на Беломишкина впечатления. Ему в тот момент только мать хотелось успокоить.   
      Что же, коньяк сделал свое дело. Скоро маман вдохновенно рассказывала Вальке, как она жизнь положила на свою кровиночку.  
      – …Красивый! Весь в меня! – уверяла расчувствовавшаяся Александра Яковлевна.  
      Валька покосился на сидящего рядом Беломишкина. Его недоумение можно было понять. Но, слава богу, у него хватило ума не спорить.  
      – … А вот умом, к сожалению, пошел в отца!  
      Григорий поморщился, но он тоже давно зарекся спорить с маман на тему наследственности. Дело это абсолютно бесполезное. Валька и тут не подкачал:  
      – Александра Яковлевна, даже не переживайте. Думать буду за двоих!  
      Маман поджала губы.  
      – Если бы у тебя думалка была, то ты бы сообразил, что мне теперь внуков не видать.  
      И слава богу. Размножаться Григорий может и хотел, но только в теории. Валька вроде тоже этим не сильно заморочен. Потом, как-нибудь, может быть. Но маман уже было не остановить.  
      – Гришеньке, медвежоночку моему...  
      Григорий показал Вальке под столом кулак с намеком: никаких медвежат. Валька дернулся, явно пытаясь не заржать.  
      – …тридцать шесть уже. Да и я не молодею. Хотелось бы, чтоб как у всех.  
      Похоже, маман расстроилась куда больше, чем Григорию показалось на первый взгляд. «Я не молодею» – от неё он слышал впервые. Напротив, любой намек на возраст всегда прерывался одним поднятием брови. А если наглецу презрительного недовольного взгляда было недостаточно, то оный наглец смешивался с дерьмом и размазывался тонким слоем. Интересно, а маман кому-нибудь сумочкой по харе заезжала?  
      – Мам, расслабься. Сказано же: Валька умный. Биохимик. Придумает что-нибудь. Будут у тебя внуки.  
      Маман уставилась на Вальку. Тот сделал энергичный глоток чая, послал выразительный взгляд в сторону Григория, торжественно отставил чашку и сказал:  
      – Я не волшебник, я только учусь. Но в настоящее время ведутся интересные разработки в Штатах. Специалисты из центра репродуктивной медицины Корнуэльского университета разработали методику выращивания матки искусственным путем, с помощью клеток женского организма. Параллельно над подобными технологиями работают и японские ученые из Токийского университета, которые изучают возможность матки действовать и выполнять свою репродуктивную функцию вне организма на примере животных. А в НИИ цитологии и генетики...  
      Глаза Александры Яковлевны раскрывались все шире и шире. Григорий, кажется, впал в Дзэн или познал транс, он догадался, что «Остапа понесло». Вспоминалось подцепленное из кино: «ты – мой личный сорт героина». Герыч не герыч, но по мозгам Валька шибал здорово. Маман, обычно никому не дававшая рта раскрыть, в этот раз только мочала и слушала всю эту ахинею и прикладывалась к коньяку.   
      После того, как Валька пообещал сделать всё возможное, чтобы по полу затопали маленькие ножки, Александра Яковлена успокоилась. Они даже с Валькой крякнули на брудершафт. Красота.   
      Однако позже, когда Григорий вернулся, усадив маман в такси, Валька встретил его сверкающими глазами и раздувающимися ноздрями.  
      – Беломишкин! Ты! Ты хоть предупреждай, когда вылезешь со своим альтернативным чувством юмора! Я чуть с табуретки не рухнул! Какие дети?! Ну и шуточки у тебя!  
      Валька был так уморителен, что Григорий не удержался:  
      – Какие шуточки? Маленькие ножки должны бегать. Ты обещал маман думать.   
      – Беломишкин! Ты что несешь? Ты мозгами пораскинь! Или что там у тебя в межушном пространстве? Где я тебе детей возьму?  
      – Ну, ты уж умный. За двоих обещал думать. С маман не шутят, – Григорий принял самый серьёзный вид.  
      Валька несколько секунд смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, потом бухнулся на диван и выдал:  
      – Ну... существует усыновление, суррогатное материнство, опека...   
      – Во! Уже есть варианты. Можешь же, когда захочешь.  
      – Иди ты!  
      – Уточни: «на» или «в»?  
      Валька окинул изучающим взглядом Григория, облизал губы и вместо уточнения конечного пункта назначения брякнул:  
      – Слу-у-у-ушай! Я ж ребенка не обещал, я обещал «маленькие ножки на полу». Давай собаку заведем?!  
      – Собаку?  
      – Ага! Овчарку. У неё, конечно, не ножки, а лапы. Но ведь так можно?!  
      Григорий представил дома это животное. Диван оно займет. Его выгуливать надо. А Валька спит до последнего.  
      – Уж лучше кошку. У неё лапы меньше и морда приятнее.  
      – Ты что, кошатник?  
      Григорий кивнул. Кота или кошку он не заводил из-за плотного графика. Но сейчас, когда есть Валька, идея завести нечто пушистое и мурлыкающее грела душу.  
      – Твою мать! А я собачник! Неужели придется в качестве компромисса заводить рыбок?  
      – А куда деваться? Главное, чтобы с ногами. Лягушку в аквариум посадим.  
      – Ага, целовать по очереди будем, – фыркнул Валька.  
      – Всегда подозревал в тебе извращенца.  
      Вместо возмущения Валька с восторгам смотрел на Григория.  
      – Беломишкин! Гриша! Ты улыбаешься! Ты улыбаешься!  
      Григорий сгреб Вальку и потащил его в спальню. У Вальки сегодня явный переизбыток впечатлений. Парню срочно нужно снять стресс. И долг Григория помочь в этом своему любимому.  
      Где-то на заднем плане мелькнула мысль, что таких стрессов ещё будет много. Настроен Григорий был серьезно, а значит, рано или поздно придется знакомится с валькиными родителями, да и на работе узнают. Но сейчас их обоих это совершенно не волновало.


End file.
